yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
ÖZEL EĞİTİM HİZMETLERİ TANITIM EL KİTABI
Dosya:MEB-Özel-Eğitim-El-Kitabı.pdf *T.C.MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI *Özel Eğitim Rehberlik ve Danışma Hizmetleri Genel Müdürlüğü ÖZEL EĞİTİM HİZMETLERİ TANITIM EL KİTABI ÖNSÖZ Ülkemiz de eğitim görenlerin sayısı bir çok ülke ile kıyaslanamayacak kadar geniş ve yaygındır. Toplumsal bir kurum olarak eğitim, toplumu derinden etkiler. Eğitim kurumlarının toplumdan beklentileri olduğu gibi toplumun da eğitime etki etmemesi mümkün değildir. Bu karşılıklı etkileşim arasında ülke daha iyiye doğru bir seyir alır. Bu bağlamda özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireylerin bağımsız bir yaşam sürdürebilmesi, kendisine, ailesine ve yaşadığı topluma yararlı bir birey haline gelmesi için herkes üzerine düşeni yapmalıdır. Böyle bir dayanışma ortamının oluşması eğitimde başarı için çok gereklidir. Bu açıdan Özel Eğitim Rehberlik ve Danışma Hizmetleri Genel Müdürlüğü olarak, vatandaşlarımızın her kesimine özel eğitimi tanıtmak ve engelli bireylerin eğitim düzeylerini geliştirmek maksadıyla bir çok faaliyet yapılmaktadır. Genel Müdürlüğümüz özel eğitim gerektirenbireylere yönelik eğitim programları ile öğretmen ve aile el kitapları gibiyayınlar hazırlayarak ve öğretmenlerin kendilerini yetiştirmesine imkan sağlayacak hizmet içi eğitim faaliyetleri düzenleyerek özel eğitimde kaliteyi ve başarıyı artırmak için ilgili bir çok alanda çalışmalarını sürdürmeye devam edecektir. Bunlardan biri de tüm Türkiye’ ye yayılan özel eğitim ve rehberlik hizmetleri kurs ve seminerleridir. Bu çalışmalarda kursa yada seminere katılanlara özel eğitim hizmetleri, kaynaştırma, eğitim-öğretim planlanması ve yöntemleri, aile eğitimi alanlarında bir çok faydalı bilgiler verilmektedir. Çalışmalara katılanların, hem kendilerini hem de çevrelerini özel eğitim konusunda bilgilendirmeleri, toplumda özel eğitim konusundaki yargıların olumlu şekilde artmasını sağlayacaktır. Özel eğitim branşı dışında olan öğretmen, idareci ve müfettişler için hazırladığımız bu kitapçık onlara genel bir bakış açısı kazandırmak maksadıyla hazırlanmıştır. Kurs ve seminerlere katılacaklara özel eğitimi tanıtmak, bilgi vermek, var olan bilgilerini tazelemek ve özel eğitime ilgive duyarlılıklarını artırmak için kaynak olarak hizmet edecek bu kitapçığın herkese yararlı olacağı kanaatindeyim. Bu kitapçığın hazırlanmasında emeği geçen herkese teşekkür eder, özel eğitim alanındaki çalışmaların devamını dilerim. Dr. Ruhi KILIÇ Genel Müdür V İÇİNDEKİLER I. BÖLÜM *Özel Eğitim Hizmetleri....4 *Özel eğitim nedir ?....5 *Özel eğitimin ilkeleri ...6 *Özel eğitim kurumlarının amacı ....7 *Özel eğitim kurumları ....7 *Eğitimde sistem basamakları ....8 *Engel Türleri ve Özellikleri ....14 *Özürlüler ve bazı kanun ve kanun hükmünde kararnamelerde değişiklik yapılması hakkında kanun ....67 II. BÖLÜM *Kaynaştırma Eğitimi ....71 *Kaynaştırma nedir ? ....72 *Kaynaştırmanın İlkeleri ....73 *Kaynaştırma Eğitimin Yararları ....74 *Kaynaştırma Uygulamaları ....76 *Kaynaştırma Eğitimine Yönelik Hazırlık Çalışmaları ....80 *Kaynaştırma Eğitiminde Dikkat Edilecek Hususlar ....81 III. BÖLÜM *Bireyselleştirilmiş Eğitim Programı (BEP) ....84 *Giriş ....85 *BEP Nedir ?....86 *BEP Ne Değildir ?....88 *Neden BEP? ....87 *BEP’ İ Gerekli Kılan Nedenler ....90 *Kimlerin BEP’ E İhtiyacı Vardır ....90 *BEP’ İn Yararları ....91 *BEP’ İn İşlevi ....92 *BEP Nasıl Hazırlanır ?....93 *Özel Eğitimde Tanılama ....94 *BEP Hazırlama Aşamaları ....106 *Teftiş ve Denetim ....129 *Örnek Formlar ....131 IV. BÖLÜM *Davranış Değiştirme ....137 *Giriş ....138 *Uygulamalı Davranış Analizi ve ilkeleri ....138 *Hedef Davranışın Belirlenmesi Ve Tanımlanması ....139 *Kayıt Teknikleri ....140 *Davranış Kaydı Teknikleri ....142 *Uygun Davranışların Artırılması ....145 *Uygun Olmayan Davranışların Azaltılması ....150 V. BÖLÜM Aile Eğitimi....161 *Giriş ....162 *Özre Uyum Sürecinde Ailenin Geçirdiği Aşamalar ....162 *Aile Eğitiminin Amaçları ....166 *Anne Baba Öğretmen İşbirliği....169 *Anne Baba Öğretmen İletişimi ....171 *Anne Baba Katılımı ....172 *Aileye Yönelik Hizmetler ....173 *Engelli Çocuk Velilerine Yönelik Aile Eğitimi Programları ....176 *Yararlanılan Kaynaklar ....183 *Özel Eğitim Rehberlik Ve Danışma Hizmetleri Genel Müdürlüğü Yayın Katalogu ....186 I.BÖLÜM : Özel Eğitim Hizmetleri ÖZEL EĞİTİM HİZMETLERİ ÖZEL EĞİTİM NEDİR ? Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan birey: Çeşitli nedenlerle,bireysel özellikleri ve eğitim yeterlilikleri açısından yaşıtlarından beklenilen düzeyden anlamlı farklılık gösteren birey. Yetersizlik: Zedelenme ya da bazı sapmalar sonucu, bir insan için normal bir etkinliğin ya da yapının önlenmesi, sınırlandırılması hali. Engel: Bireyin yetersizliği nedeniyle, yaşadığı sürece, yaş, cins, sosyal ve kültürel farklılıklara bağlı olarak oynaması gereken rolleri gereği gibi oynayamama durumu. Özel Eğitim; Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireylerin eğitim ihtiyaçlarını karşılamak için özel olarak yetiştirilmiş personel, geliştirilmişeğitim programları ve yöntemleri ile onların özür ve özelliklerine uygun ortamlarda sürdürülen eğitime "özel eğitim" denir.Çoğunluktan farklı ve özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan çocuklara sunulan, Üstün yetenekli olanları yetenekleri doğrultusunda en üst düzeye çıkmasını sağlayan Yetersizliği engele dönüştürmeyi önleyen, Engelli bireyi kendine yeterli hale getirerek Topluma kaynaşmasını ve bağımsız, üretici bireyler olmasını destekleyecek becerilerle donatılan eğitimdir. Neyi öğretir? Özel eğitim, genel eğitimden içerik yönünden yani nelerin öğretileceği yönünden farklılaşmaktadır. Olağan çocukların kendiliğinden edindikleri becerilerin büyük bir kısmını yetersizlikten etkilenmiş özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan çocuklara, yoğun ve sistematik biçimde öğretmek gerekmektedir. 7 Örneğin, giyinme, soyunma, yemek yeme becerilerini çocuklar, yetişkinleri gözleyerek, taklit ederek öğrenirler. Genel eğitimden özel eğitimin ayrıldığı bir diğer nokta ise içeriğin düzenlenişidir. Genel eğitimde içerik ortalama çevresindeki çocuklar için merkezi programlarla belirlenirken, özel eğitimde programın içeriğini çocuğun ihtiyaçlarını belirler. ÖZEL EĞİTİMİN İLKELERİ Türk Millî Eğitiminin genel amaçları doğrultusunda özel eğitimin temel ilkeleri şunlardır 573 sayılı Özel Eğitim Hakkında Kanun Hükmünde Kararname (KHK) belirtilmiştir. 1. Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan tüm bireyler; ilgi, istek, yeterlilik ve yetenekleri doğrultusunda ve ölçüsünde özel eğitim hizmetlerinden yararlandırılır. 2. Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireylerin eğitimine erken yaşta başlanması esastır. 3. Özel eğitim hizmetleri, özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireyi, sosyal ve fiziksel çevrelerinden mümkün olduğu kadar ayırmadan plânlanır ve yürütülür. 4. Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireyin eğitim performansları dikkate alınarak; amaç, içerik ve öğretim süreçlerinde uyarlamalar yapılarak, yetersizliği olmayan akranları ile birlikte eğitilmelerine öncelik verilir. 5. Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireyin, her tür ve kademedeki eğitimlerini kesintisiz sürdürebilmeleri için her türlü rehabilitasyonlarını sağlayacak kurum ve kuruluşlarla iş birliği yapılır. 6. Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan birey için, bireysel eğitim plânı hazırlanır ve eğitim programları bireyselleştirilerek uygulanır. 7. Ailelerin, özel eğitim sürecinin her boyutuna aktif katılmaları ve eğitimleri sağlanır. 8. Özel eğitim politikalarının geliştirilmesinde, özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireye yönelik etkinlik gösteren sivil toplum örgütlerinin görüşlerine önem verilir. 9. Özel eğitim hizmetleri, özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireyin toplumla etkileşim ve karşılıklı uyum sağlama sürecini kapsayacak şekilde plânlanır ÖZEL EĞİTİM KURUMLARININ AMACI 1.Toplum içindeki rollerini gerçekleştiren, başkaları ile iyi ilişkiler kuran, iş birliği içinde çalışabilen, çevresine uyum sağlayabilen, üretici ve mutlu bir vatandaş olarak yetişmelerini, 2. Kendi kendilerine yeterli bir duruma gelmeleri için temel yaşam becerilerini geliştirmelerini 3. Uygun eğitim programları ile özel yöntem, personel ve araç-gereç kullanarak; ilgileri, ihtiyaçları, yetenekleri ve yeterlilikleri doğrultusunda üst öğrenime, iş ve meslek alanlarına ve hayata hazırlanmalarını amaçlar. ÖZEL EĞİTİM KURUMLARI AYRI OKULLARDA ÖZEL EĞİTİM UYGULAMALARI A. Görme Engelliler İlköğretim Okulları Yatılı Gündüzlü B. İşitme Engelliler İlköğretim Okulları/Liseleri Yatılı Gündüzlü C. Ortopedik Engelliler İlköğretim Okulları Yatılı Gündüzlü D. Eğitilebilirler İlköğretim Okulları Gündüzlü E. İş Okulları Gündüzlü F. Eğitim ve Uygulama Okulları Gündüzlü G. İş Eğitim Merkezi Gündüzlü H. Otistik Çocuklar Eğitim Merkezleri (OÇEM) İ. Bilim Sanat Merkezleri J. Hastane Okulları NORMAL OKULLARDA ÖZEL EĞİTİM UYGULAMALARI Kaynaştırma Özel Eğitim Sınıfı EĞİTİMDE SİSTEM BASAMAKLARI 1. ERKEN ÇOCUKLUK DÖNEMİ EĞİTİMİ Özel eğitim ihtiyaçları belirlenmiş, 0-36 ay arasındaki çocuklar için, özel eğitim hizmetleri, öncelikle ailenin bilgilendirilmesi ve desteklenmesi temeline dayalı olarak, üniversitelerle iş birliği ile eğitsel tanılama, izleme ve değerlendirme ekibi ve gezerek özel 7. Yüksek Öğretim 8. Yaygın Eğitim 6. Ortaöğretim 5. Evde Eğitim 4. İlköğretim 3. Hazırlık Sınıfı 2. Okul Öncesi Eğitimi 1. Erken Çocukluk Dönemi Eğitimi eğitim görevi verilen öğretmen tarafından evlerde ve kurumlarda sürdürülür. Plânlanan bu eğitim doğrultusunda çocuk, aile ve eğitimci; Çocuğun özel eğitim ihtyaçlarının belirlenmesi tanılama, izleme ve değerlendirme ekibi tarafından mümkün olduğunca ev gözlemleri ve gelişim ölçekleri kullanılarak yapılır. Eğitsel tanılama, izleme ve değerlendirme ekibi tarafından yapılacak inceleme ve değerlendirme çalışmaları, en az altı ayda bir yinelenir. Aile eğitimi hizmetlerinde, çocuğun ve ailenin ne tür destek hizmetler alacağı ve bu hizmetlerin kim tarafından, nasıl ve ne zaman verileceği eğitsel tanılama, izleme ve değerlendirme ekibi tarafından belirlenir. Bu çocukların, sosyal yönden gelişimlerini desteklemek ve ailelerin bilgi ve deneyimlerini artırmak için, resmî ve özel kreşlerde, bireysel özellikleri ve yaşları dikkate alınarak, belirlenen bir günde yarı zamanlı oyun grubuna yada etkinlik grubuna devam etmesine karar verilebilir. Aileler, eğitsel oyun, oyuncak, oyuncak kütüphaneleri, özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan çocuklara kendilerini serbest ifade etme olanağı sağlayan oyun-eğlence alanları ve eğitsel kitap gibi konularda bilgilendirilir ve özendirilir. 2. OKUL ÖNCESİ EĞİTİMİ Özel eğitim ihtiyaçları belirlenmiş 37-72 ay arasındaki çocuklar için, okul öncesi eğitimi zorunludur ve kaynaştırma uygulamaları temeline dayalı olarak, destek eğitim plânları çerçevesinde sürdürülür. , Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan çocukların, bireysel yeterliliklerine dayalı gelişim özellikleri dikkate alınarak okul öncesi özel eğitim sınıfları ve okulları da açılabilir. Oluşturulacak özel eğitim sınıflarında ve okul öncesi özel eğitim okullarında sınıfların mevcudu, bir öğretmen için altı, iki öğretmen için on çocuktan fazla olamaz. Bu çocuklarda tuvalet eğitimi koşulu aranmaz. 3. HAZIRLIK SINIFI Bünyesinde özel eğitim sınıfları bulunan ilköğretim okulları ile özel eğitim ilköğretim okullarında, öğrencilerin gelişim ve bireysel özellikleri doğrultusunda, onları örgün eğitimi izleyebilecekleri duruma getirmek için hazırlık sınıfları açılabilir. Hazırlık sınıflarında en fazla 10 öğrenci bulunur. Hazırlık sınıfı programı; bireylerin, sosyal etkileşim, iletişim ve temel yaşam becerilerini geliştirme, sınıfa, okula ve yaşama uyumlarını artırmaya yönelik hazırlanır. Kavrama, dinleme, anlama, anlatma, okuma ve yazmayla ilgili hazırlık çalışmalarını içeren bu programın süresi en fazla bir ders yılıdır. Ders yılı sonunda hazırlık sınıfı öğretmeni, aile, okul rehber öğretmenipsikolojik danışmanı ile okul yönetiminin ortaklaşa aldığı yöneltme kararı doğrultusunda öğrenci; Kaynaştırma uygulamaları yapılan ilköğretim okuluna, Özel eğitim ilköğretim okuluna, İlköğretim programlarının amaçlarını gerçekleştirecek durumda olmayan öğrenciler için, gelişim alanlarındaki performans düzeyi dikkate alınarak hazırlanmış bir eğitim programına devam ettirilir. 4. İLKÖĞRETİM Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireyler ilköğretimlerini; özel eğitim veya diğer ilköğretim okullarında sürdürürler. Özel eğitim ilköğretim okullarına devam eden öğrencilerin gelişimleri izlenip, eğitim performansları dikkate alınarak, programın amaç, içerik, öğretim süreçleri ve değerlendirme boyutlarında uyarlamalar yapılarak, kaynaştırma uygulamalarına öncelik verilir. Özel eğitim ilköğretim okullarında sınıf mevcudu en fazla 10 öğrenciden oluşur. Zorunlu öğrenim çağındaki, klinik bakıma ihtiyaç duyan veya birden fazla alanda yetersizliği olanlar için destek eğitim plânı Özel Eğitim Hizmetleri Kurulu tarafından hazırlanır. Bu bireylerin eğitimleri, öncelikle ailelerinin bilgilendirilmesi ve desteklenmesi temeline dayalı olarak, gezerek özel eğitim görevi verilen öğretmenler tarafından kurumlarda ve evlerde sürdürülür. 5. EVDE EĞİTİM Herhangi bir eğitim öğretim kurumundan doğrudan yararlanamayacak durumda olan okul öncesi ve ilköğretim çağındaki özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireylere evde eğitim verilmesi esastır. Evde eğitim hizmetine karar verilmeden önce, bireyin bir eğitim öğretim kurumundan doğrudan yararlanmasına imkân verecek fiziksel, soysal ve ekonomik bütün önlemlerin alınıp alınmadığının değerlendirilmesi esastır. Evde eğitim hizmetleri kurul tarafından planlanır. Bu hizmetlerin, gezerek özel eğitim görevi yapan öğretmen tarafından sürdürülmesi esastır. Bireyin eğitim ihtiyaçları doğrultusunda bireyselleştirilmiş eğitim programı hazırlanması esastır. Evde eğitimde, ailelerin bilgilendirilmesi, desteklenmesi ve eğitimin her aşamasına katılımlarının sağlanması esastır. Evde eğitim sürecinin birey, aile ve öğretmenin iş birliğine dayalı olarak planlanması esastır. Bireylerin gelişim durumları ve yeterliklerinin sürekli değerlendirilmesi ve buna göre eğitim sürecinde değişiklik ve düzenlemeler yapılması esastır. 6. ORTA ÖĞRETİM Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireylerin, orta öğretimlerini özel eğitim okullarında veya diğer genel, meslekî ve teknik orta öğretim okullarında, kaynaştırma yoluyla sürdürmeleri esastır. İlköğretim okullarını bitiren; özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan öğrencilerden genel, meslekî ve teknik orta öğretim okullarına yönlendirme kararı alınanlar, ilgili birimlerle yapılacak iş birliği çerçevesinde yatılı ve sınavsız olarak bu okullara yerleştirilirler. Çok programlı liselere ve meslek liselerine yönlendirme kararı alınanlardan, yatılı okumak isteyen öğrenciler için yakın yatılı okulların olanakları da değerlendirilerek yeterli kontenjan sağlanır. Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireylerden, açık öğretim lisesine yönlendirme kararı alınanlar tanılama, izleme ve değerlendirme ekibi tarafından izlenir. İlgili kurum ile programın ölçme ve değerlendirilmesi gibi konularda iş birliği yapılır. 7. YÜKSEK ÖĞRETİM Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan öğrencilerden, yüksek öğretime yönlendirme kararı alınanların ilgileri, istekleri, yetenekleri, yeterlilikleri ve istihdam olanakları doğrultusunda ve ölçüsünde yüksek öğretim olanaklarından faydalanabilmeleri için sınavlarda ve değerlendirmede gerekli özel eğitim önlemleri alınır. Yüksek öğretim kurumları ile iş birliği yapılarak yerleştirilmelerinde, kredi ve burs almalarında öncelik tanınır. 8. YAYGIN EĞİTİM Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireylerin temel yaşam becerilerini geliştirmek, öğrenme ihtiyaçlarını karşılamak, onları işe ve mesleğe hazırlamak amacıyla, farklı konu ve sürelerde, çevrenin olanakları ve ihtiyaçları doğrultusunda yaygın eğitim programları düzenlenir. Bu programlar, özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireylerin aileleri ve yakın çevreleri için, bireyin gelişim sürecinde aktif rol almaları ve onlarla birlikte yaşam becerilerini geliştirmelerini sağlayacak biçimde hazırlanır. Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireyleri iş hayatına hazırlayıcı iş ve meslekî yaygın eğitim programları; bu bireylerin bireysel gelişim özellikleri ve yeterlilikleri doğrultusunda yörenin, iş gücü piyasasının mevcut ve gelecekteki ihtiyaçları dikkate alınarak plânlanır; uygulama ağırlıklı ve bireyin o işi veya mesleği amaçlanan yeterlilikte yapmasını sağlayacak şekilde uygulanır. Yaygın eğitim faaliyetleri illerde oluşturulmuş bulunan Yerel Çalışma Konseyleri ile diğer resmî, özel ve gönüllü kurum ve kuruluşlar ile işbirliği çerçevesinde plânlanır ve uygulanır. Yaygın eğitim programları uygulayan diğer resmî, özel ve gönüllü kurum ve kuruluşlarca düzenlenecek programlardan iş birliği çerçevesinde, özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireylerin de, özel eğitim sınıfı ve kaynaştırma uygulamaları ile yararlanmaları sağlanır. ENGEL TÜRLERİ VE ÖZELLİKLERİ ÖZEL EĞİTİME İHTİYACI OLAN BİREYLERİN SINIFLANDIRMASI Her bireyin yetersizliği kendine özgü olmasına karşın, tanılanması, ihtiyaçlarının belirlenmesi, eğitimlerinde daha uygun düzenleme ve planlamaya yol gösterici olması için ortak özellikleri ve eğitim ihtiyaçlarına göre sınıflandırma yapılmaktadır. 1. Zihinsel Öğrenme yetersizliği olan Bireyler 2. İşitme Yetersizliği Olan Bireyler 3. Görme Yetersizliği Olan Bireyler 4. Ortopedik Yetersizliği Olan Bireyler 5. Dil ve Konuşma Güçlüğü Olan Bireyler 6. Özel Öğrenme Güçlüğü Olan Bireyler 7. Duygusal, Davranışsal ve Sosyal Uyum Güçlüğü Olan Bireyler 8. Otistik Özellikler Gösteren Bireyler 9. Üstün Zeka ve Üstün Yeteneği Olan Bireyler 10. Dikkat Eksikliği ve Hiperaktivite Bozukluğu Gösteren Bireyler ENGELLİLİĞİN GENEL NEDENLERİ Engelli olma nedenleri pek çok sınıflamalar halinde ele alınabilmektedir. En çok kullanılan sınıflama, doğum öncesi, doğum anı ve doğum sonrası oluşmalarına göre yapılan sınıflamadır. Doğum Öncesi Nedenler: • Aile soyunda var olan kalıtımsal hastalıklar • Özellikle kalıtımsal hastalığı olan akrabalar arasındaki evlilikler • Anne ve baba arasındaki kan ve Rh uyuşmazlığı • Kromozomal nedenler • Annenin doğum yaşının altında yada üstünde bir yaşta hamile kalması sonucu doğumlar • Hamilelik sırasında doktor tavsiyesi dışında ilaç kullanımı • Hamilelik sırasında annenin sigara, alkol, uyuşturucu kullanması • Hamilelik sırasında iyonize röntgen ışınlarına maruz kalma • Hamilelik sırasında yetersiz beslenme • Hamilelik sırasında ateşli, bulaşıcı hastalık geçirme • Hamilelik sırasında kaza,aşırı stres,zehirlenme ve travmaya maruz kalma • Hamilelik sırasında sağlık kontrollerinin ve yapılması gereken testlerin yaptırılmaması • Hamile kalmadan önce ve hamilelik döneminde alınması gereken vitamin ve minerallerin eksikliği • Çok sayıda ve sık hamile kalınması veya doğum yapılması • Annede yüksek tansiyon,kalp hastalığı,şeker hastalığı gibi hastalıkların bulunması Doğum Anına Ait Nedenler: • Doğumun sağlık kuruluşunda, sağlık elemanlarıncagerçekleştirilmemesi • Doğumun beklenen süreden önce ve güç olması • Bebeğin düşük doğum ağırlığı ile doğması • Doğum esnasında bebeğin travmaya maruz kalması • Doğum esnasında bebeğin oksijensiz kalması Doğum Sonrası Nedenler: • Doğum sonrası bebeğin ağır ve ateşli hastalık geçirmesi • Yeni doğan bebeğin sağlık kontrolünden geçirilmemesi ve gerekli testlerin yaptırılmaması • Bebeğin aşılarının düzenli olarak yaptırılmaması • Ağır doğum sarılığı • Bebeğin yetersiz beslenmesi • Ev,iş,trafik kazaları • Zehirlenmeler • Doğal afetler • Ailenin ve çevrenin eğitimsizliği (Cehalet) • Bireylerin ihmal ve istismar edilmesi 1. ZİHİNSEL ÖĞRENME YETERSİZLİĞİ OLAN BİREYLER Zihinsel Yetersizlik: 18 yaşından önce ortaya çıkan zihinsel işlevler ile kavramsal, sosyal ve pratik uyum becerilerinde anlamlı sınırlılıklar görülen yetersizlik durumudur. Hafif Düzeyde Zihinsel Yetersizlik: Bireyin eğitim dönemi içinde, sınırlı seviyede destek eğitim hizmetleri ve özel düzenlemelere ihtiyacı olması durumudur. Orta Düzeyde Zihinsel Yetersizlik: Bireyin temel akademik, günlük yaşam ve iş becerilerinin kazanılmasında yoğun özel eğitim ihtiyacı olması durumudur. Ağır Düzeyde Zihinsel Yetersizlik: Bireyin öz bakım becerilerinin öğretimi de dahil olmak üzere yaşam boyu süren, yaşamın her alanında tutarlı ve daha yoğun özel eğitim ve destek hizmet ihtiyacı olması durumudur. Çok Ağır Düzeyde Zihinsel Yetersizlik: Bireyin zihinsel yetersizliği yanında başka yetersizlikleri bulunması nedeniyle öz bakım, günlük yaşam ve temel akademik becerilere sahip olmamasından dolayı yaşamı boyunca bakım ve gözetim ihtiyacı olması durumudur. Nedenler: Zihinsel engellilik durumu pek çok etmenin ya da özelliğin bir araya gelmesi sonucunda ortaya çıkmaktadır. Bunlar genellikle kalıtım, çevre ve kişilik özellikleri olarak sıralanmaktadır. Bununla birlikte en yaygın olarak bilinen zihinsel engellilik nedenleri: Bulaşıcı hastalıklar ve zehirlenmeler , Yaralanma ve fiziksel etkiler, Metabolizma ve beslenme bozuklukları, Kaba beyin hastalıkları, Doğum öncesinde bilinmeyen nedenler, Kromozom anormallikleri, Gebelik bozuklukları, Ruhsal bozukluklar ve Çevresel etkiler olarak sıralanabilir. Zihinsel engelli bireylerin % 80' inin çevresel etmenler sonucunda bu duruma geldikleri öne sürülmektedir. Özellikleri · Sağlık problemleri vardır.İç ve dış organlarda çeşitli deformasyonlar, diş çürümeleri, kafa ve vücut arasında oran farkı, görme ve işitme kusurları bulunabilir. · Bedensel gelişimleri yavaştır. Psiko-devimsel alanlarda gerilik gösterirler. El-göz koordinasyonunu güç sağlarlar. Büyük ve küçük kaslarını kullanma becerisini geç kazanırlar. Akademik kavramları geç ve güç öğrenirler. · İlgi süreleri kısa ve dikkatleri dağınıktır. · Çeşitli durumları kavramada, genelleme yapmada, öğrendiklerini transfer etmede zorluk çekerler. · Somut kavramları daha iyi kavrarlar. Konuşma gelişimleri yavaş olup, geç konuşmaya başlarlar. · Yeni durumlara uymada zorluk çekerler. · Algıları, kavramları ve tepkileri basittir. · Monoton işleri yapmaktan hoşlanırlar. · Duygularını, düşüncelerini açık ve bağımsız olarak ifade edemezler. · Gördükleri , duydukları şeyleri çabuk unuturlar, bellekleri zayıftır. · Kendilerinden yaşça küçük olanlarla arkadaşlık kurarlar. · Grup içi ilişkilerinde başkalarına daima bağımlıdırlar. · Kurallara kavramakta zorluk çekerler. Sosyal ilişkilerinde kendilerini grupta kabul ettirecek becerileri azdır. · Arkadaşlık kurmada zorluk çekerler ve kurdukları dostluklar kısa ömürlüdür. · Kendilerine güvenleri azdır. · Sosyal ilişkilerde bencildirler. · Sosyal durumlara uymada zorluk çekerler. · Sosyal faaliyetlere karşı ilgileri azdır. Öğretmenlere Öneriler Zihinsel engelli çocukların öğrenmede gösterdiği bu farklılıklar; öğretimlerinde bazı kural ve yöntemlerin uygulanmasını gerekli kılmaktadır. Bu kural ve yöntemlerin başlıcaları aşağıda kısaca açıklanmıştır: 1-Başarılı Yaşantılar Sağlama: Çocuğa başarabileceği görevler verilmeli, doğru yanıtlayabileceği sorular sorulmalıdır. Gerektiğinde görevi yerine getirmesine yardımcı olmalı; sorulara ip ucu vermek, seçenekleri azaltmak, soruyu yinelemek ya da açıklayarak basitleştirmek gibi yardımlarla doğru yanıtın bulunması kolaylaştırılmalıdır. Çocuk asla başarısız olduğu noktada bırakılmamalıdır. Yardımlar, çocuk başarılı olan değin sürdürülmelidir. Ancak, her zaman az yardım çok yardıma yeğlenmelidir. 2-Geriye Bildirim (feed back) Sağlama: Çocuk, verdiği yanıtın doğru olup olmadığını bilmelidir. 3-Doğru Yanıtları Pekiştirme: Pekiştirme, zaman geçirmeden ve açık bir biçimde yapılmalıdır. Bu, çocuğa yiyecek verilmesi gibi somut ya da çocukla ilgilenilmesi gibi sosyal nitelikte olabilir. 4-Çocuğun Yeterlik Düzeylerinin Değerlendirilmesi: Eğer öğretilecek konu çocuk için çok basitse öğrenmek için yeterince gayret göstermeyecektir. Çok zorsa, başarısız yaşantılar edinecektir. Bu nedenle çocuğa öğretilecek konuların ve verilecek görevlerin onun düzeyine uygun olması gerekmektedir. Zihinsel engelli çocukların gelişimlerinde çeşitli düzensizlikler, iniş ve çıkışlar sıklıkla görülmektedir. Bu nedenle çocuğun, yeterlik düzeylerini sürekli olarak değerlendirilmesi gerekmektedir. 5-Öğretilecek Konu ya da Davranışların Analizi: Öğretilecek konular ya da davranışlar, özellikle zor ve karmaşık olanları, analiz edilerek birbirlerini izleyen alt konu ya da davranış basamaklarına ayrılmalı, daha sonra bu basamaklardaki konu ve davranışlar sırasıyla çocuğa öğretilmelidir. Böylece bir basamaktaki öğrenme diğerini kolaylaştıracaktır. 6-Bilgilerin Bir Durumdan Diğerine Aktarılmasına Yardımcı Olma: Bunun için aynı kavramların çeşitli durum ve ilişkileri içerisinde çocuğa öğretilmesi gerekmektedir. 7-Öğrenilenlerin Yinelenmesini Sağlama: Zihinsel engelli çocukların öğrendiklerini kısa süreli bellekten uzun süreli belleğe aktarmada çeşitli problemleri vardır. Bu nedenle öğrendikleri bir konuyu kısa bir süre sonra unutabilirler. Bu durumu önlemek için öğrenilen konu ya da davranışların zaman zaman yinelenmesi sağlanmalıdır. 8-Öğrenmeye Güdüleme: Pekiştirilmek ve başarılı olmak, birçok duyunu kullanılması, öğretmenin coşkulu ve ders sürelerini yeterli uzunlukta olması, çocukları öğrenmeye güdüler. 9-Bir Defada Öğretilecek Kavramların Sayısını Sınırlama: Zihinsel engelli çocuklar bir defada pek çok kavramı öğrenemezler. Bu nedenle kavramlar çocuğa tek tek öğretilmelidir. Bir kavram iyice öğrenilmeden diğerine geçilmemelidir. AYRICA: · Zihinsel engelli çocuktan kapasitesinin üzerinde başarı beklemeyiniz. · Okulda ve sınıfta çocuğa yapabileceği görevler veriniz.( teneffüslerde sınıfı koruma, tahta sildirme ve tebeşiri koruma vb.) bu sayede çocuğun kendine olan güveni sağlanmış olur. · Zihinsel engelli çocukların kendilerini ifade etme zorlukları olduğundan sınıfta onlara daha fazla zaman ayırın ve kendini ifade edebileceği farklı yolları uygulayın( basit konuları anlatma, not alma vb.) · Sınıftaki çocukları eğitilebilir zihinsel engelli çocuğun durumundan uygun şekilde haberdar etmek ve ona karşı olumsuz tutumlar takınmalarını önlemek gerekir.(bu durum engelli çocuğun sınıfta olmadığı zaman yapılmalı, zihinsel engelli olduğu söylenmemeli, öğrenme problemi olarak tanıtılmalıdır) · Zihinsel engelli çocuğun anlama ve kavraması normal çocuklardan zayıf olduğu için öğretirken somut materyallerden yararlanın. · En ufak başarısını ödüllendirin. Bu durum çocuğa çok büyük bir haz verir. Öğrenmeye teşvik açısından çok önemli bir yer teşkil eder. · Öğrenme rastlantılara bırakılmamalı, belirli bir programa bağlı ve öğretmen gözetiminde yapılmalıdır. Kavrayış seviyeleri dikkate alınarak, etkinlikler anlamlı parçalara bölünmeli, bölümler iyice kavratıldıktan sonra devam edilmelidir. 2.İŞİTME YETERSİZLİĞİ OLAN BİREYLER İşitme Yetersizliği: İşitme duyarlılığının kısmen veya tamamen yetersizliğinden dolayı konuşmayı edinmede, dili kullanmada ve iletişimde güçlük nedeniyle bireyin eğitim performansının ve sosyal uyumunun olumsuz yönde etkilenmesi durumudur. İşitme Kaybı: İşitme testi sonucunda belli bir bireyin aldığı sonuçlar, kabul edilen normal işitme değerlerinden, belirli derecede farklı olduğunda, işitme kaybı ortaya çıkmaktadır. İşitme Engeli: İşitme duyarlılığının(16-20.000 Hz. ve 0.110 dB) kişinin gelişim, uyum-özellikle iletişimdeki görevleri yeterince yerine getiremeyişinden ortaya çıkan duruma İşitme Engeli denmektedir. İşitmeyen Birey: İşitme kaybının, bir işitme cihazı ile yada cihazsız, yalnız işitme yoluyla ana diline ilişkin bilgileri başarılı bir biçimde işlemlemesini önemli derecede engellediği bireydir.(Tüfekçioğlu,1998). Ağır İşiten Birey: Genellikle bir işitme cihazının da yardımı ile işitme yoluyla dilsel bilgileri başarılı bir biçimde işlemleyebilmesine olanak verecek derecede işitme kalıntısı bulunan bireydir.(Tüfekçioğlu,1998). İşitme Engelliler: İşitme engelinden dolayı özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireylerdir. Sınıflandırma: İşitme engeli konusunda pek çok sınıflandırma sistemi olmasına karşın, belirleyici olan iki farklı sınıflandırma yaklaşımından söz edebiliriz.Bunlar; Fizyolojik ve Eğitsel yaklaşımlardır. Fizyolojik yaklaşım, işitmenin ölçülebilir derecedeki kaybı ile ilgilenmektedir.Buna göre; belirli bir yükseklik seviyesindeki sesleri işitemeyen bireyleri işitmeyen ; diğerlerini ise ağır işiten olarak kabul etmektedir. Eğitsel yaklaşım ise, işitme kaybının bireyin konuşma ve dili geliştirme yeteneğini ne derecede etkileyeceği ile ilgilenmektedir.Buna göre; eğitim ve cihazlandırma sonucu ana dilini ve konuşma becerilerini işlevsel yeterlilikte kazanmış bireyler için işiten , bunları hiç kazanmamış ve sözlü iletişimde bulunamayan bireyler için işitmeyen terimi kullanmaktadır. Ayrıca işitme engelinin; Derecesine göre: a) Sağır-ağır işiten, b) Çok ağır-ağır-orta-azçok az, c) A,B,C,D,E,F Oluş zamanına göre: a)Doğuştan-sonradan Nedenine göre: a) Doğuştan-edinilmiş,kazanılmış, b) İrsi-sonrakiedinilmiş nedenler Yerine göre: a) İletimsel-sinirsel-merkezi-karma Oluş biçimine göre: a) Birden-giderek Süreğenliğine göre: a) Geçici-kalıcı olarak sınıflandırılmaktadır. Nedenler: İşitme engelinin engelliliğin genel nedenlerinde olduğu gibi çok ve değişik nedenleri vardır.Hatta bu nedenlerden bazıları ülkeden ülkeye ve coğrafi bölgelere göre de değişiklik gösterebilmektedir.Yaygın olarak doğum öncesi,doğum anı ve doğum sonrası nedenler olarak sınıflandırılmaktadır. Doğum öncesi nedenler: Hamilelik döneminde annenin geçirdiği enfeksiyon veya hastalık (özellikle kızamıkçık, kabakulak, sarılık...), hamilelik döneminde annenin röntgen çektirmesi, hamilelik döneminde annenin ototoksik ilaç ve alkol kullanımı, hamilelik döneminde geçirilen kazalar, anne ve babanın kan uyuşmazlığı, işitme engeli olan diğer aile fertlerinin bulunması(akraba evliliği) Doğum anı nedenler: Doğum sırasında meydana gelen komplikasyonlar (bebeğin ağlamaması, kordon dolanması, oksijensiz kalma...), düşük doğum ağırlığı, erken doğum ve 5 günden fazla yeni doğan bakım ünitesinde kalma), bebekte kan değişimini gerektiren sarılık, APGAR (yeni doğanlara uygulanan test) sonuçlarının 1 dakikada 4 ten düşük ve 5 dakikada 6 dan aşağı olması, doğum sırasında baş, boyun ve kulakta görülebilir zedelenme. Doğum sonrası nedenler: Orta veya iç kulak yapılarında zedelenme, çocukluk hastalıkları(havale, menenjit, kızamıkçık,kızıl..), 3 aydan fazla süren kronik orta kulak iltihabı (otit), çocukluk yaralanmaları (kafatası kırıkları, çatlakları, baş veya kulaklara şiddetli darbe, çok yüksek sese maruz kalma ve zarar verecek şekilde kulağa sokulan cisimler) Özellikleri: İşitme engelli çocuklar engellerinin özelliğine bağlı olarak gelişim alanlarında bazı farklılıklar gösterirler. Ancak bu onların normal işiten akranlarından tamamen farklı olduğu anlamına gelmez.Eğitimdeki amaçlarımızdan biri de işitme engelli çocukların engellerinden doğan bu farklılıkları eğitim ve öğretim ile en aza indirmektir. Motor gelişim: İşitme engelli çocuklar hiçbir engeli bulunmayan akranları ile aynı motor gelişim özelliklerini takip ederler.Örneğin; yardımsız ayağa kalkma, yürüme, merdiven çıkma gibi... işitme engelli çocukların merkezi sinir sistemine bağlı olarak genel vücut koordinasyonunun sağlanması ve denge alanlarında problemleri vardır. Örneğin; geri geri yürüme, ip üstünden atlama, denge tahtasında ileri geri yürüme gibi becerilerde zorlanır. Bununla birlikte, işitme engelli çocuklar normal işiten yaşıtlarına göre görsel-motor koordinasyonu gerektiren ayakkabı bağcıklarını bağlama, ipe boncuk dizme gibi bazı becerilerde güçlüklerle karşılaşabilirler. Bilişsel gelişim: Bilişsel gelişim sürecinde dil önemli bir yer tutar.İşitme engelli çocukların dil becerilerindeki, kavram gelişimlerindeki yetersizlik ve işitsel girdinin az olması bilişsel gelişim sürecini de olumsuz olarak etkiler.Bu durum çocuğun eğitim ve yaşantı eksikliğinden kaynaklanmaktadır.Çocuk düşüncelerini ifade etmede ve başkalarının düşüncelerini anlamada engellerle karşılaşır. Buna rağmen işitme engelli çocuklar normal işiten akranlarından bilişsel becerilerde çok fazla geri kalmış değillerdir. Erken tanılandıklarında ve erken eğitime alındıklarında bir çok çocuk engeline rağmen, akranlarını yalnızca birkaç yıl geriden takip eder. Sosyal ve duygusal gelişim: Çocuklar doğumdan itibaren sosyal bir ortam ile çevrilidir.Öncelikle ailesi, daha sonra da yakın çevresi ile etkileşime geçer.Aile- çocuk etkileşimi çocuğun sosyal ve duygusal gelişiminde en önemli faktördür.İletişim kurmak; aile ile çocuğun düşüncelerini, toplumsal değerlerini, sosyal hayatı paylaşması sonucunu doğurur. Aileler çocuğunun engelini fark ettikten sonra reddetme ve inkar gibi çocukla iletişimlerinin azalmasına neden olan bir takım süreçlerden geçerler.Bu durum çocuğun sosyal ve duygusal gelişimine olumsuz bir zemin oluşturur. Aileyle olan iletişiminin giderek azalması zaman içinde toplumla olan iletişime de yansır.Bu durum da çocuğun sosyal ve duygusal gelişimini olumsuz olarak etkiler. Ö ğ r e tmen ve akranları da çocuğun sosyal ve duygusal gelişiminde önemli rol oynarlar. Akranların ve öğretmenlerin engelli çocukla kolay ve etkili iletişime girmesi ile çocuk sosyal kuralları, konuşmada kullanılan kuralları, farklı durumlara uygun tepki vermeyi, kişilerle yakın ilişkiler kurmayı öğrenebilir. Buna rağmen eğer çocukla iletişim kurulmuyor ya da iletişim için çok az zaman harcanıyorsa, çocuğun sosyal çevrenin bir parçası olması, olumlu benlik algısı geliştirmesi gibi konularda problemler yaşanır. İ ş itme engelli çocuklar ihtiyaçlarını sözel olarak ifade etmede yetersiz kalırlar. Aileleri ve arkadaşları onların duygu ve düşüncelerini anlamakta zorlanırlar. Bu durumda çocuklar kendini kötü hisseder, kendine kızar ve kendine olan güvenleri gelişmez.Topluma uyum sağlamada zorluk çekerler, kendilerini soyutlanmış hissederler. K üçük yaştan itibaren işitme engelli çocuğa işiten çocuklardan farklı davranmayarak, onları engellerine rağmen bu toplumun etkin bireyleri haline getirebiliriz. Dil gelişimi: Dil gelişimi çocukların olumsuz olarak en çok etkilendiği gelişim alanlarından birisidir.Çocukta dil kazanımı birbirine bağlı aşamalardan meydana gelir.Buna göre; sesleri duymayan ve sözel uyaranları algılayamayan çocuğun dil kazanımı tam olarak gerçekleşemez. Dil kazanımının tam olarak gerçekleşememesinin bir diğer sebebi de ailenin çocuğa yeterli sözel tepkiyi vermemesidir. Çocuğun engelli olduğunu duyan ailenin çocukla sözel iletişimi azalır. Çocuğun sözel tepkilerinin az olması ailenin çocukla iletişimine etki eden bir faktördür. İşitme engelli çocuklarda okuma yazma gibi dilin kullanımını gerektiren becerileri kazanmada da problemler görülür. Öğretmenlere öneriler; Ø İşitme engelli çocuklar için sınıfta en uygun oturma yeri sağlanmalı, öğretmene en yakın bulunan ve onun en iyi şekilde görebileceği bir yere oturtulmalıdır. Ø Konuşurken abartılı dudak hareketlerinden kaçınılmalıdır. Ø Konuşma esnasında yüz yüze hemen hemen göz seviyesinde olmaya çalışılmalıdır. Ø Fazla uzun cümlelerden kaçınılmalıdır. Ø Sınıfta gürültünün artması durumunda işitme engelli öğrencinin kelime ayırt etmede daha fazla zorlandığı dikkate alınmalıdır. Ø İşitme engelli çocukla iletişim kurarken ona dinlemesi ve düşünmesi için zaman tanıyın, çocuğun ne söylediğinizi anlayıp 26 anlamadığını araştırın, çocuğa bazı şeyler sorun ve size doğru cevap verip vermediğine bakın. Ø İşitme engelli çocukların kendilerini anlatma zorlukları olduğundan, sınıfta onlara daha fazla zaman ayırın ve kendisini ifade edebileceği farklı yolları anlamaya çalışın. Ø İşitme engelli çocukların ilgi-yeteneklerini en iyi şekilde kullanabilmeleri için çocuğu pek çok yönü ile değerlendirin ve ona en uygun olan eğitim programlarını saptayın.Bu durum aile ve diğer derslere giren öğretmenlerle işbirliği yapılarak ortaya çıkarılır. Ø İşitme engelli çocuk işitme cihazı kullanıyorsa müzik yeteneğini geliştirmeye ve program dışı grup faaliyetlerine katılmaya teşvik edin. Ø İstenmeyen bir hareket yaptığında sözel ve yüz ifadeleri ile bu belirtilmelidir. Ø Normal işiten arkadaşları, işitme engelli öğrenciye nasıl yaklaşacakları konusunda bilgilendirilmelidirler. Ø Yaşıtları ile sosyal iletişimi desteklenmelidir. Mutlaka sınıfta kaynaşma sağlanmalıdır. Ø İşitme engelli çocuklar öğretmeni tarafından zamanında fark edilmez ve gerekli önlem alınmazsa bu engelinin dışında bir takım uyum güçlükleri geliştirebilir.İşitme engelli çocuk bu engelini gizlemek için yalnızlığı yeğler.Sınıf içinde geçen konuşma, tartışma, soru ve direktifleri anlamayabilir.Bu anlamayış onu alay konusu haline getirebilir. Öğretmen bunları dikkate alarak, sınıfta bazı önlemler almalıdır. Ø İşitme engelli olan çocuklar sınıftaki etkinlikleri ya gözle ya da sürekli ve zorunlu dinlemeye ve izlemeye çalışacaklarından ötürü bu çocuklar diğer öğrencilerden daha çabuk yorulabilirler. Bu husus öğretmen tarafından dikkate alınmalıdır. 27 3. GÖRME YETERSİZLİĞİ OLAN BİREYLER Görme Yetersizliği: Görme gücünün kısmen ya da tamamen yetersizliğinden dolayı, bireyin eğitim performansının ve sosyal uyumunun olumsuz yönde etkilenmesi durumudur. Görme engelliliğin yasal tanımı, görmenin ve görme alanının ölçümüne bağlıdır. Yasal tanım, tıp alanında çalışanlar ve diğer ilgililer tarafından kullanılmaktadır. Bu tanıma göre; “tüm düzeltmelerle birlikte, gören gözün olağan görme gücünün onda birine yani 20/200' lük görme keskinliğine ya da daha azına sahip olan ya da görme açısı 20 dereceyi aşmayan bireylere kör denilmektedir. 20/200'ün anlamı; görme yetersizliğinden etkilenen bireyin 60 cm.' den görebildiğini, normal görme gücüne sahip olan bireyin 6 m.' den görebilmesidir. Görme açısının dar olmasının anlamı ise, normal görme keskinliği olmasına rağmen, görmenin sadece merkezdekilerle, 20 dereceyle sınırlı olma, 20 derecenin dışında kalan nesneleri görememedir. Yasal-tıbbi- tanımlama sistemine göre az gören tanımı ise; görme keskinliği 20/70 ile 20/200 arasında olan bireylerdir. Anlamı ise, normal gören bireyin 6 m.' den gördüğünü, az gören birey 2 m. İle 60 cm. arasındaki mesafeden görebilmektedir. Görme engelliliğin eğitsel tanımı ise; görme yetersizliğinden çok ağır derecede etkilenen, mutlaka kabartma alfabeye (braille) ya da konuşan kitapların kullanılmasına ihtiyaç duyan bireyler “kör”; büyütücü araçlar yardımıyla ya da büyük puntolu yazılı materyali okuyabilen bireyler “az gören” dir. Eğitsel tanımın yasal tanım kadar kesin ve açık olmaması eğitsel değişkenlerden ve öğretimde okuma yöntemini vurgulamış olmasından kaynaklanmaktadır. Nedenleri: Çok sık rastlanmamakla birlikte genetik olabilir. Annenin hamileliği sırasında geçirdiği kızamıkçık gibi ateşli hastalıklar, aldığı bazı ilaçlar ya da röntgen ışınlarına maruz kalma görme engeline neden olabilmektedir. 28 Doğumun güç olması da bir başka nedendir. Prematüre (erken) doğan bebeklere küvezde fazla oksijen verilmesi çocuğun kör olmasına neden olabilmektedir. Doğum sonrasında çocuğun geçirdiği ateşli hastalıklar, kazalar, zehirlenmeler görme engelinin nedenlerindendir. Özellikleri: G ö rme engelinin derecesi ne olursa olsun ( az gören- kör) , görme problemi olan çocukların gelişimsel, bilişsel ve sosyal özellikleri konusunda eğitimden yararlanma olanakları vardır. Bunun için de öncelikli olarak bu özelliklerin bilinmesi gerekir. D il öğrenilen bir özelliktir ve işitsel olması nedeniyle görme güçlüğü olanların dil gelişimlerine olumsuz etkisi yok denecek kadar azdır. Olumsuz sayılabilecek en belirgin özellik kör olan bireylerde daha çok görülen “Verbalism” yani aşırı sözcük kullanmadır. Körlük, düşük zekanın belirleyicisi değildir. Ancak görme ile ilgili yaşantılarının zengin olmayışı nedeniyle yeterli eğitim olanaklarının sağlanması gerekmektedir. Kavramsal gelişimleri, normal olan çocuklara oranla daha geridir. Özellikle soyut kavramlarda başarı düşüktür. Bunun nedeni ise uygun öğrenme yaşantılarının olmayışıdır. G ö rme engelli çocukların en fazla sıkıntı çektiği konu, alan kavramıdır.Çünkü diğer duyularını kullanarak öğrenme çabası göstermekte, alana ilişkin bilgilerde diğer duyuları sınırlı kalmaktadır. H a reket özgürlüğündeki becerileri kazanabilmesi için görme engelli çocuğun, fiziksel engellerin farkına varması gerekmektedir. “Engel Duyusu” olarak nitelenen bu duyu, bireyin önündeki engelin yerinin ve yönünün algılanarak belirlenmesinde etkilidir.Yer ve yön, işitsel olarak algılanır ve belirlenir.Bunun için yankılanmalardan yararlanılır. Bu yolla engel duyusu gelişir. Görme engelliler, dikkatlerini yoğunlaştırarak daha iyi ayrım yaptıklarından dolayı işitme ve dokunma duyularını daha iyi kullanmaktadırlar. 29 Görme Güçlüğü Olan Çocuklar İçin Sınıf İçinde Alınabilecek Önlemler ¨ Görme güçlüğü olan çocuklar, diğer insanların bedenini nasıl kullandığını, yüz ifadelerindeki değişiklikleri, yaptığı hareketleri bilmemektedir.Diğer çocukların dokunmalarını, yemelerini, oynamalarını, temizlenmelerini görememektedir. Akranlarının görerek öğrendikleri ve anladıkları şeyleri öğrenebilmeleri ve anlayabilmeleri için yardıma ihtiyaç duyarlar. ¨ Görme güçlüğü olan çocuk için sınıf içerisinde alınabilecek bazı önlemler vardır. Bu önlemler, eğitimlerine olumlu katkılar sağlayacaktır. ¨ Öncelikle görme güçlüğü olan çocuğun sınıfta olmadığı bir zaman seçilerek arkadaşlarına anlayabilecekleri düzeyde çocuğun durumu anlatılmalıdır. Gerektiğinde ya da yardıma ihtiyaç duyduğunda yardım etmeleri söylenmelidir. Böylece görme güçlüğü olan çocuğa karşı takınabilecek alay edici davranışların da önü alınacaktır. ¨ Görme güçlüğü olan çocuk için sınıfta yapılacak çevre düzenlemesi çok önemlidir. Takılabileceği, çarpabileceği, hareket alanını daraltabileceği düşünülen eşyalar ayak altından kaldırılmalıdır. ¨ Her eşyanın yeri sınıf içinde belirlenmelidir. Çocuk, aradığı eşyayı kolayca bulabilmelidir. Eşyaların yer değişikliğinden çocuk haberdar edilmelidir. ¨ Çocuk, sınıfta ışıktan rahatsız olmayacak şekilde oturtulmalıdır. Işığın kırılarak göze yansımasına dikkat edilmelidir. Doğrudan göze gelen ışık, rahatsız edici bir duyarlılık yaratır. ¨ Çocuğun karaltılı, buğulu, sisli ya da bulanık da olsa var olan görme uzaklığına uygun şekilde sıraya oturtulması gereklidir. ¨ Anne ve baba, çocuğun giydiği ayakkabının tabanının kösele gibi ses çıkaran bir nesneden yapılmış olması konusunda uyarılmalıdır. Bu yolla çocuk, yürüdüğü yerleri hissedecek ve sesleri ayırma özelliğinden yararlanarak çevresi hakkında bilgi sahibi olacaktır. 30 Eğitimlerine yapılabilecek katkılar v Görerek öğrenme yerine, işiterek ve dokunarak öğrenmeye çalıştığı unutulmamalıdır. Çocuğun dokunarak eşyaları tanımasına fırsat verilmeli, ortam yaratılmalıdır. v Dokunamadığı eşyaların özellikleri ayrıntılı olarak anlatılmalıdır. Böylece dokunduğu zaman doğabilecek tehlikelerin de önüne geçilmiş olacaktır. v Tahtaya yazılanlar görme engelli çocuk için sözlü söylenmelidir. v Sınıf içinde kimin konuştuğu isim söylenerek belirtilmelidir. v Çocuğa sesin kime ait olduğu konusunda yardım edilmelidir. Konu ile ilgili konuşmalar için ortam yaratılmalıdır. v Ses çıkaran aletler çalıştırılmadan önce, çocuğa irkilmemesi, korkmaması için haber verilmelidir. v ”Şu, bu” gibi işaret sıfatları yerine nesnelerin adları söylenerek konu anlatılmalıdır. v Koklama, işitme, dokunma duyularından yararlanarak, çocuğun sözcük dağarcığının zenginleşmesine yardım edilmelidir. v Çocuğun görme ile ilgili sözcükleri kullanması engellenilmemelidir. Görmese bile denizin ve gökyüzünün mavi, çimenin ve ağacın yeşil olduğunu bilmesinde sakınca yoktur. v Eğer olanaklar uygun ise kabartma resim ve şekillerden yararlanarak konu anlatımı yapılabilir. Materyallere parmakları ile dokunmasına fırsat verilmelidir. v Çocuğa beceri öğretiminden kaçınılmamalıdır.Beceri basamaklandırılarak anlatılmalı, bitlikte çalışarak nasıl yapılacağı gösterilmelidir. v Yapamadığı bölümler, çocuğun eli elinizin üzerinde olacak şekilde yeniden yapılarak çocuğa anlatılmalıdır. v Çocuk zaman zaman düşecek ya da eşyalara çarpacaktır. Eğilirken çarpma olasılığına karşı, elini kafasının önünde hafifçe eğik şekilde tutacak şekilde tutarak başını koruyabileceği öğretilebilir. Düşerken, kollarını öne doğru koyması öğretilerek dolaşmaktan korkmaması sağlanabilir. v Çocuk hiç görmüyorsa birlikte yaparak, az görüyorsa görmesinden yararlanılarak beceri öğretilebilir. 31 v Görme güçlüğünden kaynaklanan ödevi tamamlama konusunda ek süre verilmesi gibi ayrıcalıklar belirlenmeli, görme güçlüğünün gelişim basamaklarından geçiş hızının yavaşlamasına yol açabileceği unutulmamalıdır.Ancak yapabileceği şeyler konusunda çocuğa olanaklar sağlanmalıdır. Ayrıcalıklar, kaynaklanan nedenin dışına taşırılmamalı yani abartılmamalıdır. v Konuşma eğitimi üzerinde durulmalıdır.Dil gelişimine önem verilmelidir. v Sesleri birbirinden ayırt edebilme çalışmaları ile dinleme becerisi geliştirilmelidir. Bu yolla çevreyi anlaması daha kolay olacaktır. v Bağımsız hareket edebilmesi için diğer çocuklarla birlikte oyunlara katılma, zıplama ve yürüme gibi etkinliklere fırsat verilmelidir. Bu, aynı zamanda çocuğun kendisine güvenmesini sağlayacaktır. v Çocuğa bağımsız hareket edebilmesi için bir çalışma yöntemi hazırlanmalıdır. Bunun için çocuğun yaşı, kültür düzeyi, sosyoekonomik ve kültürel çevresi, kişisel problemleri, kapasite ve yetenekleri, istekleri, ilgileri, kendisi hakkındaki düşünceleri, duyu organlarının işlerliği, vücudunun alışkanlık haline getirdiği şekil bozuklukları ve bağımsız hareket konusunda düşünceleri tespit edilerek göz önüne alınmalıdır. v Hareket çekingenliğinin ortadan kaldırılabilmesi için beden eğitimi derslerinde, bedence bağımsız ve serbest duruma gelmeleri sağlanabilir. Çalışmanın yapılacağı alan ve malzemeler tanıtılarak hareketler açıklanmalı, daha sonra uygulamaya geçilmelidir. Uygulamalarda çocuğun kendine yetebileceği düzeye kadar gerekli yardımlar yapılmalıdır. Kullanılan topların içine zil yerleştirilebilir. İstenilen alan ya da mesafeye geldiğini anlaması için düdük, zil, tef gibi sesli uyaranlar verilerek eğitsel uyarlamalardan yararlanılabilir. v Görme güçlüğü olan çocuğun “çocuk” olduğu unutulmamalı, yaptığı beceriler sonrasında mutluluk duyulduğu sözle ya da davranışlarla ödüllendirilerek gösterilmelidir. 32 Öğretmenlere öneriler; Ø Yapacağınız aile ziyaretleri ile, özellikle görme engelli çocukla ilgilendiğinizi söyleyerek ve çocuklarını kabul ederek onlarında çocuklarını kabul etmelerine yardım etmiş olursunuz. Ø Görme güçlüğü olan öğrenciniz için yapılabilecek tıbbi, çevresel ve eğitsel yardımları araştırınız. Ø Görme güçlüğü olan öğrencinizde bağımsızlık duygusunu geliştirme çabalarının bir bölümü olarak bu çocukların kendi eğitim kitaplarından ve araçlarından sorumlu olmasını isteyiniz. Ø Sınıftaki gören çocuklar zaman zaman görme güçlüğü olan çocuğa rehberlik yapabilir. Ancak görme güçlüğü olan çocuğun çok fazla bağımlı olmamasına dikkat ediniz. Ø Görme güçlüğü olan öğrencinizi sınıftaki her etkinliğe katılması için cesaretlendiriniz. Eğer onun sınıftaki faaliyetlere katılması mümkün olmuyorsa ek etkinlikler düzenleyebilirsiniz. Ø Tahtaya bir şeyler yazarken yazdıklarınızı yüksek sesle söylemeniz her zaman görme güçlüğü olan öğrenciniz için yararlı olacaktır. Ø Matematik öğretiminde görülen problemlere ek olarak fen bilimleri ve coğrafyanın da çok fazla görsel uyaranlara dayalı olması nedeniyle ek düzenlemelere ihtiyacınız olabilir. Bu nedenle görme engelliler okullarından materyal ve bilgi alabilirsiniz. Ø Görme güçlüğü olan öğrencinize ödevini tamamlayabilmesi için ek zaman vermeniz uygun olacaktır. Ø Görenler ile görme güçlüğü olan öğrencileriniz arasındaki sosyal ilişkileri güçlendirmek için onları teşvik ediniz. 4. ORTOPEDİK YETERSİZLİĞİ OLAN BİREYLER Ortopedik Yetersizlik: İskelet, kas ve eklemlerdeki hastalık, bozukluk ve yetersizlikten dolayı, bireyin eğitim performansının ve sosyal uyumunun olumsuz yönde etkilenmesi durumudur. 33 Özellikleri: · Bağımsız hareket edebilme becerileri, devimsel koordinasyonları sınırlıdır. · Hareketten çekinir, pasif kalmayı tercih ederler.Sıklıkla yorgunluktan şikayet ederler. · Yetersizlikten etkilenme düzeylerine göre uyum, konuşma ve öğrenme güçlükleri de görülebilir. · Düşük benlik algısı görülebilir. Nedenleri: Bedensel yetersizliklere ateşli hastalıklar, oksijen yetmezliği, zehirlenme ve kazalar neden olmaktadır. • Merkezi sinir sisteminin zedelenmesi, beynin ve omuriliğin zedelenmesini ifade etmektedir. Merkezi sinir sisteminin zedelenmesi sonucunda yetersizlikler kaslarda zayıflık, inme ve eşgüdümsüzlük şeklinde kendini gösterir. Bireyin davranışlarına etkisi ise; zihinsel gerilik, algısal problemler, eşgüdüm yoksunluğu, dikkat dağınıklığı ve konuşma bozukluğu olarak kendini göstermektedir. • Kas iskelet sisteminin etkilenmesi sonucu ortaya çıkan bedensel yetersizlikler doğuştan olabileceği gibi sonradan da kazanılabilmektedir. Nedenleri arasında kalıtsal bozukluklar, bulaşıcı hastalıklar, kazalar yada gelişim yetersizlikleri yer alabilmektedir. Bu grupta yer alan yetersizlikler arasında düztabanlılık, adale erimesi ve kalça çıkığı sayılabilir. • Doğuştan kazanılan bedensel yetersizliklerin bazıları merkezi sinir sisteminin zedelenmiş olmasından, bazıları da kas iskelet sisteminin etkilenmiş olmasından kaynaklanmaktadır. Bu grupta yer alan yetersizlikler, bel çatlağı felci, beyinsel inme, kalça çıkığı ve doğuştan ampütasyondur. (yani hamilelik döneminde anne karnındaki çocuğun çeşitli nedenlerden dolayı, olağan bir şekilde gelişememesi sonucunda çocuğun parmağı, eli, kolu, yada bacağının bir bölümü olmadan doğması) 34 • Kazalar ve diğer hastalıklar sonucunda ortaya çıkan bedensel yetersizlikler ve süreğen hastalıklar grubuna, düşme, yanma, zehirlenme ve trafik kazaları gibi kazalarla, kanser, tüberküloz, ateşli romatizma ve şeker hastalığı gibi hastalıklar girmektedir.Kazalar merkezi sinir sistemini zedeleyebilir ya da amputasyona neden olabilmektedir. Öğretmene öneriler; · Ortopedik engelli öğrencilerin bulunduğu sınıf, mümkün olduğu kadar giriş katında ve sınıf içindeki yerleri de kapıya yakın, kolaylıkla girip çıkabilecekleri bir yerde olmalıdır. · Bedensel engelli öğrenciler için, çok lüzumlu durumlarda merdivenlere veya kapı eşiklerine rampa yaptırılmalıdır. · Ellerini kullanmakta zorluk çeken öğrencilere derslerde ve sınavlarda daha fazla zaman tanınmalı, ellerini hiç kullanamayan öğrencilerin sınavları, öğrencinin uygun bir görevliye cevapları söyleyerek yazdırması şeklinde olmalıdır. · Bedensel yetersizliği olan öğrenci, normal okula ve sınıfa devam ederek sınırlılıklarını kabul etmeyi, onları ödüllendirmenin yollarını ve erken yaşlardan itibaren yaşam sorunlarını çözmeyi ve yetersizliği olmayanlarla yarışmayı öğretir. · Bedensel engelli çocuk ya da sınıf arkadaşlarının birbirine karşı anlayış kazanmaları büyük ölçüde öğretmene ve öğretmenin bedensel yetersizliği olan çocuğa yönelik tutumlarına bağlıdır. · Bedensel yetersizliği olan çocukların pek çoğunun zorunlu olarak sık sık hekime gitmesi, hastanede ve evde yatması nedeniyle okula devamları aksamaktadır. Bu çocuklardan bazıları olağan öğretim süreçlerinden yararlanırken bazıları için özel öğretim süreçlerine yer vermek gerekmektedir. · Çocuğun bedensel engeli yanında zihinsel engeli yoksa normal okullarda eğitim görmelerinin mümkün olduğunca desteklenmesi gerektiğini de aklımızdan çıkarmayalım. Bedensel özürlü çocuklar motor-hareket becerilerindeki yetersizlik dışında yaşıtlarıyla ortak özellikleri olduğu için gerekli düzenlemelerle normal okullardan en çok yararlanacak çocuklardır. 35 5. DİL VE KONUŞMA YETERSİZLİĞİ OLAN BİREYLER Dil ve Konuşma Güçlüğü: Sözel iletişimde farklı seviye ve biçimlerde ortaya çıkan aksaklıklar ve düzensizlikler nedeniyle dili kullanma, konuşmayı edinme ve iletişimdeki güçlüklerin, bireyin eğitim performansı ve sosyal uyumunu olumsuz yönde etkilemesi durumudur. Konuşma, hoş olmayan bir sesle ve yaşına uygun olmayan veya anlaşılmayan bir şekilde yapılır, dolayısıyla normalden çok farklılık gösterir ve dikkati konuşana çeker ise genellikle engelli konuşma olarak kabul edilir. Bir başka deyişle konuşma esnasında dinleyenlerin çoğu, çoğu kez ne söylendiğine değil de nasıl söylendiğine dikkat ediyor, çoğu konuşmayı umduklarından farklı buluyor ve konuşan ne söyleyeceğini değil de nasıl söyleyeceğini düşünür veya o endişe içinde olur ise o konuşma, engelli bir konuşma sayılabilir. Konuşma engelinin türleri 1-Gecikmiş Konuşma 2-Ses Bozukluğu 3-Artikülâsyon Bozukluğu 4-Kekemelik 5-İşitme Engeline Bağlı Konuşma Bozuklukları 6-Yarık Damak ve Beyin Engeline Bağlı Konuşma Bozuklukları 7-Yabancı Dil ve Bölgesel Konuşma Ayrılıklarına Bağlı Konuşma Bozuklukları K o n uşma engeli olan birey çocukluktan yetişkinliğe kadar reddedilme, izole edilme (gizlenme), alay edilme ve acımaya karşı devamlı olarak savaşmak zorunda kalacaktır. Bundan dolayı, nedeni organik olan konuşma bozuklukları gerekli tedbir alınmadığında kısa zamanda duygusal problemler haline gelirler. KONUŞMA ENGELİNİN NEDENLERİ Çocukla ilgili olan nedenler: a- Zeka: Konuşma oldukça karmaşık becerilerin belli bir düzen içinde oluşmasını gerektirir. Araştırmalar, zeka geriliğinin konuşma engelinin 36 tek sebebi olarak gösterilemeyeceğini ortaya çıkarmıştır. Zihin kabiliyeti ile dil kabiliyeti arasında olumlu bir ilişki olduğu genellikle kabul edilir. Konuşmayı kazanmadan önce işitme engelli çocuklardan zekaca üstün olanlar, konuşmayı normal ve zihinsel engelli olan işitme engellilere oranla daha erken, daha kolay ve daha iyi kazanabilmektedirler. b-Sağlık:Ağır ve uzun süren hastalıklar çocuğun her türlü gelişimini yavaşlatır, bazen durdurur. Başta gırtlak iltihabı (larenjit) olmak üzere boğazda yerleşmiş çeşitli mikrobik hastalıklar ve ses telleri üzerinde oluşan yumrucuklar da sesin kısık ve boğuk çıkmasına yol açarak konuşmayı güçleştirir. c-İşitme:İşitme-konuşma arasında çok sıkı bir ilişki vardır. Doğuştan işitme engellilerin, özel eğitime tabi tutulmazlarsa konuşmayı öğrenemedikleri bilinen bir gerçektir. d-Sinir-kas sağlığı ve aralarındaki eşgüdüm:Sinir ve konuşma engelli olduğu zaman çocuklarda konuşma geriliği de görülmektedir.Beyin felci ile engelli olan çocukların konuşma ve ses gelişimlerinde gerilik görülmektedir. e-Konuşma organları: Diş, dil, damak, boğaz ve ses bantları engelli olduğunda çocuk muhtemelen konuşma güçlüğü çekecektir. f-Olgunlaşma: Sinir, kas sağlığı ve aralarındaki eş güdüm normal olabilir.fakat motor gelişim yönünden belirli olgunluğa erişemedikçe çocuk konuşamaz. Çocuk çene ve dil kaslarına hakim olup, onları kullanacak düzeye erişmeden sesleri çıkaramaz. g-Cinsiyet: Kızlarda kekemelik oranı daha azdır. Kızlarda konuşma gelişimi daha erken başlar, daha iyi gelişir ve daha az konuşma engeli görülür. h-Duygusal durum: Korkunç kazalar, duygusal şok geçirenlerde konuşmanın kaybedildiği görülür. İlk çocukluk devresinde çocuğun karşılaştığı duygusal güçlükler onun konuşma gelişimini etkiler, geciktirebilir. Çevresel nedenler: a-Güdüleme, uyarım, teşvik: Çevresinden gelen teşvik sonucu çocuk konuşmaya yönelecektir. Konuşması için uyaranların zengin olması gerekir. 37 b-Konuşmayı öğretmek için kullanılan metot: Konuşma eğitmeni denen uzmanların amacı çeşitli türden konuşma bozuklukları ya da sorunları olan insanlara yardımcı olmaktır. Küçük bir çocuğa da konuşmayı öğretmek için seçilen metot, konuşmaya teşvik edici olmalı ve dilin doğru kullanılarak konuşmada iyi bir model olunmalıdır. c-Diğer çevresel nedenler: Yapılan araştırmalar sosyo-ekonomik düzeyi yüksek çocukların; sosyo-ekonomik düzeyi düşük olan çocuklardan daha fazla kelime hazinesine sahip olduklarını ve konuşmaya daha erken başladıklarını göstermiştir. GECİKMİŞ KONUŞMA Çocuğun konuşması kendi yaşından beklenenden çok geri veya konuşma gelişimi yaşıtlarından çok daha yavaş ise o çocuğun konuşması “gecikmiş konuşma” olarak adlandırılır. Ç o ğ unlukla 2-3 yaşlarında konuşamayan çocukların anne babaları konuşmanın geciktiğinin farkına varırlar. GECİKMİŞ KONUŞMANIN BELİRTİLERİ G e cikmiş konuşma problemi çok değişik şekilde ve değişik derecelerde görülür. Çocuklar normal konuşmaya sahip olmadıkları için çalışmalar daha çok gözlem yoluyla veya çevresindekilerden alınan bilgilere dayanır. Konuşmaları dikkate alındığında belirtileri; hiç konuşmamaktan, çok zor anlaşılır birkaç kelime söylemeye kadar değişiklik gösterir. Kelime dağarcıklarında eksiklik vardır. “Ben”,”benim” gibi zamirleri kullanmayı 3 yaş civarında bile tam olarak öğrenemezler. Cümle kuramazlar. Jest, mimik ve diğer işaretli hareketleri daha çok kullanırlar. İsteklerini ifade edemezler. Başkalarının konuşmalarına ilgi göstermez ve dinlemezler. Durmadan ses çıkarırlar. İleri derecede gecikmiş konuşma engeli olan çocuklar kendi istek ve duygularını direkt hareketlerle belli ederler. Kişiye, eşyaya vurmak, itmek gibi fiziki güç ile yapılır. Bu hareketlerinden dolayı kendi yaşıtlarıyla geçinmeleri zordur. Dolayısıyla uyum problemleri de görülür. B u çocukların bazıları topluluktan ayrı kalma eğilimindedirler. Kendi başına oyun oynamak veya bir şeyle meşgul olmak isterler. 38 Normal konuşmaya sahip çocuklara kıyasla daha çabuk ağlama, bağırma, oyuncakları kırma, dağıtma ve hırçınlık gibi kökü duygusal olan hareketler görülebilir. GECİKMİŞ KONUŞMANIN NEDENLERİ Zihinsel engel:2 yaşına kadar çocuğun çıkardığı seslerle zekanın ilişkisi olmamasına karşın, 2 yaşından sonra dil gelişimiyle IQ arasında sıkı bir ilişki olduğu görüşü ağır basmaktadır. D i l zekaya bağlı olarak gelişir. Zihinsel engelliliği meydana getiren veya zeka gelişimini engelleyici sebeplerin bir çoğu konuşma gelişimini engelleyici sebeplerin bir çoğu konuşma gelişimini de engeller. Z eka seviyesi tanı ve terapide izlenecek yolun saptanması için önemlidir. Sağlık durumu: Konuşma gelişim devresinde uzun süren ve ağır geçen hastalıklar çocuğun konuşma gelişimini engeller. Hastalık birinci yaşta olursa etkisi daha çok olabilir. Hasta olan bebeğin “babıldama “ döneminde keyifli ve rahat ses çıkarması beklenemez.Böylece babıldama ile kazanacağı sesleri çıkaramaz. Ayrıca böyle durumlarda çocuk konuşmaya az teşvik edilir, kendini iyi hissetmez ve her istediği önceden yapılır buda çocuğun konuşma ihtiyacı duymamasına neden olur. İşitme kaybı: Konuşma ses algısına dayandığı için çocuğun işitme engeli konuşma gelişimini etkiler. Doğuştan işitme engelli olanlar özel metotlarla öğretilmedikçe konuşmayı kazanamazlar. Ağır işitenler ise işitme engellerinin iletisel veya sinirsel oluşlarına göre artikülasyon bozukluğundan ses bozukluklarına kadar çeşitli konuşma engeli geliştirirler. Çocuğun işitme durumu tespit edilmelidir. Odiometrik muayene ile bir odiogramının çıkarılmasında fayda vardır. Motor-koordinasyon güçlüğü: Bazı çocuklar dil, damak, dudak gibi konuşma organlarını kontrolde güçlük çekerler. 5 veya 4 yaşından önce çocuk felci geçirmiş olanların anlaşılır bir konuşma kazanmaları pek enderdir. Damak ve boğaz çevresinde kısmi felç olduğunda yine aynı durum görülebilir. Bu bakımdan nörolojik muayeneyi içine alan tam bir tıbbi muayene gerekmektedir. 39 Aile ve Çevre Koşulları:Aile ile ilgili nedenlerin başında çocuğun konuşma için gerektiği kadar güdülenmeyişi gelir. Çocuk konuşmanın bir işe yaradığını hissetmezse konuşmayı öğrenmek için kendini zorlamaz. Öğrenmede güdüleme ödül ve ceza ile olur. Ailenin çocuğa konuşmayı öğretmek için ne gibi bir yol izlediğini öğrenmek gerekir. Disiplin daha ağır basıp ödül yetersiz,zamana ve duruma uygun olarak kullanılmıyorsa konuşma gelişimi çok yavaş olur. Hatta bazen hiç gelişmez. 3 yaşından önce konuşmalarında gelişme görülmeyen çocuklarla ilgili olarak yapılan vaka incelemeleri bu çocukların bir yaşından önce tuvalet kontrolü ve kendi kendilerine yemek yemeleri için aşırı zorlanmış olduklarını ortaya çıkarmıştır. Çocuğun konuşmayı öğrendiği devrede evde iyi, açık ve anlaşılır konuşma örneğine sahip olması önemlidir. Evde birden fazla dilin konuşulması da çocukta dilin algılanmasını güçleştirir. Duygusal Çatışma: Çocuklar konuşmalarını bir kaza, bir şok veya duygusal çatışma nedeniyle kaybedebilirler. Korkular, heyecanlar, aile hayatındaki büyük değişiklikler, yeni bir kardeşin doğumu gibi durumlar konuşmayı etkiler. P roblemin giderilmesi, çocuğun konuşmasının ilerletilebilmesi için teşhis şarttır. Ne çeşit bir problem olduğu ve ayrıntıları bilinirse terapi sürecinin başlatılıp başlatılmayacağına karar verilir. İ n celeme doktorlar , psikologlar ve konuşma engeli uzmanları tarafından yapılır. İnceleme raporu hazırlanarak yapılacak çalışmalar belirlenerek aileye bilgi verilir. KEKEMELİK Kekemelik konuşma engelleri arasında oran itibariyle az olmakla beraber etki bakımından çok önemli yer tutan bir engel türüdür. Kekemelik konuşmanın tümünü etkileyen bir engeldir. K e k emelik, seslerin, hecelerin, sözcüklerin söylenmesinde işitilebilir veya sessiz tekrar ve uzatmalar biçiminde sözlü anlatım akıcılığındaki bozukluk olarak tanımlanabilir. Bazen bu bozukluklar konuşma organlarının hareketleri ile ilgili ya da ilgisiz beden hareketleri ile birlikte görülmektedir. Bu bozukluklar sıklıkla heyecan veya gerilim durumlarının ve korkuların, utanma, rahatsızlık gibi özel duyguların belirtisidir. 40 Kekemelik kız çocuklara oranla erkek çocuklar arasında daha sık görülmektedir. Ayrıca kekemeliğin derecesi de erkek çocuklarda kızlara oranla daha fazla olmakta ve problemin sürekliliği de erkekler aleyhine fazla olmaktadır. K e kemelik, konuşmada tutukluk, bocalama ve tekrar normal konuşmaya dönüş gibi belirtilerle 3-4 yaşındaki çocuklarda başlayabilir. Asıl kekemelik tablosunun gerçek yerleşimi daha çok 5-6 yaşlarında olur. Sınıfta bir şey okuyacağı sırada kekeleyen çocuk, şarkı söylerken ya da telefonla konuşurken kekelemeyebilir. Çocukların çoğunlukla 2,5 -3,5 yaşları arasında kekelemelerinin nedeni, bu sırada çocuğun özellikle heyecanlıyken düşünce ile dilini birbirine karıştırmasından kaynaklanmaktadır. Sözcük dağarcığı kısıtlı olmasına karşın çok şey söylemek isteyen çocuk, konuşmada zorluk çeker ve sonuç olarak kekeler. Öğretmene Öneriler: Konuşma öğrenilen bir beceridir ve konuşma konuştukça gelişen ve pekiştirilen bir beceridir. Öğretmen sınıfta konuşmasıyla iyi bir model olmalıdır.Çocuğa konuşmanın kendi dilek ve duygularını ifade etmeye yarayan bir iletişim aracı olduğu hissettirilmelidir. Çocuk konuşmaya istekli hale getirilmelidir. Düzgün konuştuğunda bunun öğretmeni tarafından fark edilip takdir edildiğini ve her zaman edileceğini bilmelidir. Sınıf içerisinde grup önünde o veya arkadaşları konuşmalarından dolayı sert bir şekilde eleştirilmemelidir. Bu çocukta konuşmaya karşı tepki yaratabilir, korku geliştirmesine neden olabilir. Çocuk konuşurken ilgiyle ve sabırla dinlenmelidir. Nasıl konuştuğuna değil ne anlatmak istediğine yoğunlaşılmalı ve anlaşıldığı hissettirilmelidir. Sosyal uyumu ve kendine olan güveninin gelişimi için ilgi, yetenek ve becerileri doğrultusunda kaldırabileceği sorumluluklar verilmelidir. Çocuğun sınıf içinde alay konusu olmaması yada rencide edilmemesi için diğer öğrencilerle uygun bir sırada konuşulmalı ve sınıf içinde ki davranışlarla olumlu örnek olunmalıdır. Ders esnasında söz hakkı öncelikli verilmeli ve beklerken yaşayacağı gerginlik azaltılmalıdır. 41 6. ÖZEL ÖĞRENME GÜÇLÜĞÜ OLAN BİREYLER Özel Öğrenme Güçlüğü: Dili yazılı ya da sözlü anlamak ve kullanabilmek için gerekli olan bilgi alma süreçlerinin birinde veya birkaçında ortaya çıkan ve dinleme, konuşma, okuma, yazma, heceleme, dikkat yoğunlaştırma ya da matematiksel işlemleri yapmada yetersizlik nedeniyle bireyin eğitim performansının ve sosyal uyumunun olumsuz yönde etkilenmesi durumudur. Yaygın olarak kullanılan öğrenme güçlüğü tanımına göre: Öğrenme güçlüğü gösteren çocuklar dinleme, düşünme, konuşma, okuma, yazma yada matematik problemlerini çözme, anlama ya da yazılı ve sözlü dili kullanmadaki psikolojik süreçlerden birinde ya da bir kaçında yetersizliğin ortaya çıktığı çocuklardır. Nedenler: Özel eğitimin diğer bütün alanlarında olduğu gibi öğrenme güçlüğünün de nedenleri konusunda kesin veriler yoktur. Ancak bireyin öğrenmesini etkileyen bir takım etmenler belirlenmiştir. Bunlar: Beynin hatalı işleyişi, biyo-kimyasal bozukluklar, kalıtım ve çevresel etmenler( Duygusal bozukluk, motivasyon eksikliği, yetersiz öğretim etmenlerinden de söz edilebilir.). Özellikleri: Özgül öğrenme güçlüğü gösteren çocukların özellileri bakımından birbirinden çok farklıdır.Her öğrenme güçlüğü gösteren çocuğun kendine özgü davranış örüntüleri bulunmaktadır.Yaygın olarak sözü edilen bazı öğrenme güçlüğü gösteren çocuklarda algısal, algısaldevimsel ve eşgüdüm problemleri, dikkat bozuklukları ve aşırı hareketlilik ,düşünme ve bellek problemleri görülmektedir.Genel olarak sırlayacak olursak ; 42 Okuma becerisi: Dinlediği, okuduğu bir öyküyü anlatması istendiğinde öykünün başını sonunu karıştırır , Haftanın günlerini, ayları, mevsimleri doğru saysa bile aradan sorulduğunda (cumadan önce hangi gün gelir, marttan sonra hangi ay gelir, haftanın dördüncü günü hangisidir gibi) yanıtlamakta zorluk çeker ya da yanlış yanıtlar, Sayı ve harfleri dizgilemekte güçlük çeker, (alfabenin harflerinin sırasını karıştırır; kendisinden sıra ile söylenmesi istenen sayıların yerlerini karıştırır-3865 dersiniz o size 8356 diyebilir), Belirli bir sıra içinde yapılması gereken işlerin sırasını karıştırabilir Okuma hız ve nitelik açısından yaşıtlarından geridir, Harf-ses uyumu gelişmemiştir, bazı harflerin seslerini öğrenemez, Harfin şekli ile sesini birleştiremez, Kelimeleri hecelerken ya da harflerine ayırırken zorlanır, Sınıf düzeyinde bir parçayı okuduğunda anlamakta zorlanır, başkasının okuduklarını daha iyi anlar. Yazma Becerisi Yaşıtlarına oranla el yazısı okunaksız ve çirkindir, sınıf düzeyine göre yazı yazması yavaştır, Tahtadaki yazıyı defterine çekerken ya da öğretmenin okuduğunu defterine yazarken zorlanır, Yazarken bazı harf ve sayıları, kelimeleri ters yazar, karıştırır (bd, m-n, ı-i, 2-5, d-t, ğ-g, g-y ,ve-ev gibi) , Yazarken bazı harfleri, heceleri atlar ya da harf/hece ekler, Sınıf düzeyine göre yazılı imla ve noktalama hataları yapar, küçük-büyük harf, noktalama,hece bölme hataları,, Yazarken kelimeler arasında hiç boşluk bırakmaz ya da bir kelimeyi iki-üç parçaya bölerek yazar, ka lem, yapa bil mektedir gibi. 43 Aritmetik Becerileri Aritmetikte zorlanır, Dört işlemi yaparken yavaştır, parmak sayar, yanlış yapar, Problemi çözüme götürecek işleme karar veremez, Yaşına uygun seviyedeki matematik problemlerini yaparken otomatik olarak tepki vermekte zorlanır, Sayı kavramını anlamakta güçlük çeker (beş mi bir mi büyüktür, düşünmeden karar vermekte zorlanır), Bazı aritmetik sembollerini öğrenmekte zorlanır, karıştırır, Çalışma Alışkanlığı Ev ödevlerini almaz, eksik alır, Ev ödevlerini yaparken yavaş ve verimsizdir, Ders çalışırken sık sık ara verir, çabuk sıkılır, ders çalışmayı sevmez, Ödevlerini yaparken birilerinin yardımına ihtiyaç duyar, kendi başına çalışma alışkanlığı gelişmemiştir, Öğrenme stratejileri eksiktir, öğrenmeyi düşündükleri şeyleri nasıl kontrol edeceklerini ve yönlendireceklerini (organize edeceklerini), nasıl daha fazla bilgi elde edeceklerini ve öğrendiklerini nasıl hatırlayacaklarını bilemezler, çalışmak için yardım edecek birini beklerler. Organize Olma Becerileri Odası, çantası, eşyaları ve giysileri dağınıktır, Defter ve kitaplarını kötü kullanır ve yırtar, Yazarken sayfayı düzenli kullanamaz, gereksiz satır atlar, boşluk bırakır, sayfanın belirli bir kısmını kullanmaz, Defter, kalem gibi çeşitli araçlarını kaybeder, Zamanını ayarlamakta güçlük çeker, bir işi yaparken, ne kadar zamana ihtiyacı olduğunu ya da ne kadar zaman harcadığını tahmin edemez, Yaptığı işi zamanında bitirmekte güçlük çeker, 44 Üzerine aldığı görevleri düzenlemekte zorluk çeker, nereden ve nasıl başlayacağını Oryantasyon (Yönelim) Becerileri Sağ-sol karıştırır, Yönünü bulmakta zorlanır, doğu-batı,kuzey-güney kavramlarını karıştırır, İşaret sözcüklerini (burada, şurada, orada gibi) karıştırır, Alt-üst, ön-arka kavramlarını karıştırır, Zamana ilişkin kavramları (dün-bugün, önce-sonra gibi) karıştırır, Gün, ay, yıl, mevsim kavramlarını karıştırır (Hangi aydayız denilince salı, hangi mevsimdeyiz denilince şubat diyebilir), Saati öğrenmekte zorlanır. Sözel İfade Becerisi Duygu ve düşüncelerini sözel olarak ifade etmekte zorlanır, Serbest konuşurken düzgün cümleler kuramaz, heyecanlanır, takılır, şaşırır, Sınıfta sözel katılımı azdır, Bazı harflerin seslerini doğru olarak telaffuz edemez (r, ş, j gibi harfleri söyleyemez ya da yanlış söyler), Soyut kavramları anlamakta güçlük çeker (Esprileri anlamakta zorluk çekebilirler). Motor Beceriler İp atlama, ttp yakalama gibi hareket ve oyunlarda yaşıtlarına oranla başarısızdır (Kaba motor beceriksizlik), Sakardır, düşer, yaralanır, istemeden bir şeyler kırar, Çatal-kaşık kullanmakta, ayakkabı-kravat bağlamakta zorlanır ya da bu becerileri öğrenmekte zorlanmıştır, İnce motor becerilere dayalı işlerde (düğme ilikleme, makas kullanma, boncuk dizme gibi) zorluk çeker, 45 Kalemi uygun biçimde kavramakta güçlük çeker, Yaşıtlarına oranla çizgileri ve çizimleri kötü ve dalgalıdır , Yazısı genellikle okunaksızdır, Harflere şeklini vermekte, harfi kapatmakta güçlük çeker. Öğretmenlere Öneriler : 1-Çocuğa bir şeyin anlatılmasından çok yapılarak görülmesi halinde daha başarılı olurlar. Teorik anlatımlar yerine yaparak öğrenmeyi sağlayan pratik çalışmalar daha yararlı olabilir. 2- Çocuğun öğrenmesini kolaylaştıracak olan davranışların basitten karmaşığa doğru sıralayarak, aşamalı olarak öğrettiğiniz taktirde çocuğunuzun öğrenmesi daha kolay olacaktır. Yaptırdığınız egzersizlerde yardımlarınızı çocuğun başarısı arttığı ölçüde azaltmanız, onun cesaretlenmesine yardımcı olacaktır. 3- Çocuğa yeni beceriler kazandırırken ya da çocuk çalıştığında, öğrendiğinde onu sevindirmeyi ve ödüllendirmeyi unutmayınız. Ödül, bir çocuğa davranışın arkasından hemen verilen, onun çok hoşuna giden herhangi bir şey olabilir. Ödül verildiği taktirde, çocuğu ödüllendiren davranışlarda artış görülecektir. Ödül olabilecek beğeni sözleri, oyun veya sosyal nitelikteki ödülleri iyi seçmelisiniz. Ödülde en önemli kural ise; ödülü istediğiniz davranışın hemen arkasından hemen verip geciktirmemek çocuğa ödülü başarılı davranışından dolayı verdiğinizi hissettirmektir. 4- Çocukla göz teması çok önemlidir. Öncelikle onunla karşılıklı oturup size bakmasını isteyebilirsiniz. “ Umut Emre bana bak” eğer bakmıyorsa çocuğun çenesinden yavaşça tutup, hafifçe başını kendinize doğru çeviriniz. Göz kontağı kurabiliyorsanız “Aferin” ya da “Bana ne güzel baktın” gibi bir ödülle, çocukla iletişim kurmanın en önemli ve en güzel adımını atmış olacaksınız. 5- Öğrenme sırasında çocuğun hareketli olmasından ziyade, bir yerde oturarak öğrenme faaliyetinde bulunması ve çevredeki dikkat dağıtıcı 46 unsurların ortadan kaldırılması çocuğun başarısını artırır, bu ortamı sağlamaya çalışın. 6- Çocuğun basit emirlerle yapacağı işlere uymasını sağlayın ki sizinle işbirliği yapması koya olsun. Ev ortamında yapmayacakları, üslenmeyecekleri faaliyetleri çocuğa ille de yapacaksınız diye zorlamayın. Çocuk zora geldiğinde ortamdan ve sizden kaçacaktır. 7- Korku ile öğrenme bir arada olmaz. Baskı ve dayak ortamında öğretilmeye çalışılan faaliyetler sadece korku ortamında gösterilip diğer ortamlarda gösterilmeyen ve kalıcı olmayan faaliyetlerdir. 8- Çocukları akranları ve kardeşleriyle kıyaslamak, çocukların çalışma hevesini artırmak yerine, tam tersine kırar. 9- Çekingenliğini önlemek için onun cesaretini ve kendine güvenini artırıcı bir tutum izlenmelidir. Kendine güvenen çocuk her zaman daha başarılı olur. Annesine ve Babasına güvenen çocuk ise silik bir kişilik oluşturan bir birey olacaktır. 10- Çocuğun başarılı durumlarını fark edip göz önüne getirdiğinizde yaptığı faaliyetlerde daha hevesli, daha dikkatli, başarmak için daha büyük bir çaba içinde olduğunu görülecektir 11- Bu çocukların bulundukları ortamda kendilerini farklı hissedecekleri unsurları ortadan kaldırılması veya kabullenmelerinin sağlanması onların daha rahat olmasını sağlar. Örneğin sınıf ortamında diğer çocukların bu gibi çocukları dışlamaları, dalga geçmeleri, kurdukları ilişkilerde farklı tutumlar göstermeleri bu çocukları çok rahatsız eder.Çocuklara olumsuz yaklaşımların ortadan kaldırılmasına çaba harcanmalıdır. 12- Bu çocukların kendilerini işe yaramaz hissetmelerini önlemek için; onlara başarabilecekleri basit sorumluluklar verilmelidir ve desteklenmelidirler. 13- Sınıf ortamında bu çocukların dikkat ve ayırt etme becerileri düşük olduğundun düzeni ve iyi organize edilmiş bir çalışma ortamı başarılarını etkileyecektir.Bu çocukların sınıf ortamında diğer çocuklar kadar başarılı olabileceklerine inanmaları davranışlarınızla gerçekleşecektir. 14- Herhangi bir faaliyette çocukların dikkatlerini sağladıktan sonra yavaş, açık ve basit cümlelerle o faaliyeti anlatırken mümkün olduğu kadar hareket göstermelisiniz. İşi öğrenirken çocuğun, fiziki olarak ta faaliyete katılması yapabileceğini hissetmesini sağlayacaktır. Bu da başarı düzeyini artıracaktır. 47 15-Bu çocuklara bir iş üzerinde çok egzersiz yaptırmanız önceden yaptıklarını hatırlamaya yardım edecektir. Kısa adımlarla, programda fazla hızlı ilerlemeden her gün çocuktan daha fazlasını beklemeniz ve başarılarının devam edeceği inancında olduğunuzu hissettirmeniz onlarda her zaman en iyisini yapma isteğinin oluşmasına yardımcı olacaktır. 16.Gelişimleri sürekli takip edilmelidir. 7. DUYGUSAL, DAVRANIŞSAL VE SOSYAL UYUM GÜÇLÜĞÜ OLAN BİREYLER Duygusal Uyum Güçlüğü: Sağlık durumu, zihinsel ve duyusal faktörlerle açıklanamayan; bireyin kendisi ve çevresiyle dengeli, doyurucu ilişki kurma ve sürdürmede güçlük çekme, genel bir mutsuzluk ve depresyon hâli, bireysel veya okul problemleriyle ilgili korku, tırnak yeme, parmak emme ve benzeri fiziksel belirtilerden bir veya birden fazlasının uzun süreli olarak ortaya çıkması nedeniyle eğitim performansının ve sosyal uyumunun olumsuz yönde etkilenmesi durumudur. Sosyal Uyum Güçlüğü: Madde bağımlılığı, yetersiz beslenme, göç, suç işleme, suça yönelme, çalışma, ihmâl, istismar ve terk edilme gibi riskli hayat şartlarından dolayı bireyin eğitim performansının ve sosyal uyumunun olumsuz yönde etkilenmesine denir. Özellikleri · Sosyal, duygusal, iletişimde uyum güçlükleri gözlenir. · Dikkat dağınıklığı, okul başarısı ve arkadaş ilişkilerinde problemler sıklıkla ortaya çıkar. · Suça yönelme ve aşırı risk alma özellikleri gösterebilirler. · İçe dönüklük, sosyal ilişkilerde zayıflık veya aşırılıklar gözlenebilir. Kimi bireylerde yetişme koşullarından, olumsuz aile tutumlarından (aşırı koruyuculuk, ilgisizlik, şiddet v.b.) maddi yetersizliklerden, sosyal, 48 kültürel olanaksızlıklardan dolayı bu farklılıklar daha ileri düzeyde görülerek, olumsuz davranış örüntüleri şeklinde ortaya çıkabilmektedir. Bireye bu olumsuz davranışları öğreten yukarıda sayılan süreçler dikkate alınmadan bakıldığında ve değerlendirildiğinde de bu bireyler duygusal ve davranış bozukluğu gösteren birey olarak görülmektedir. Nedenler: İnsan davranışları bir çok etmenin sonucu olarak meydana gelmektedir.Duygu ve davranış bozukluğunun nedenlerini açıklamada yaşanan sorunların başında insan davranışların tek bir nedenin sonucu olarak açıklanmaya çalışılmasıdır.Yine farklı kuramsal yaklaşımların farklı açıklamadan bakmaları konunun daha karmaşık hal almasına neden olmaktadır.Duygu ve davranış bozukluğunun nedenleri belirlemede karşılaşılan güçlüklere ve kuramsal yaklaşımlarının farklı açılardan bakmalarına rağmen duygu ve davranış bozukluğuna neden olan etmenler biyolojik ve çevresel olmak üzere iki grupta toplanmaktadır. Biyolojik Etmenler: Günümüzde insan davranışlarını biyolojik yapının etkilediği kabul edilmektedir.Bununla birlikte biyolojik özellikler tek başına bireylerdeki Duygu ve davranış bozukluğunun nedeni olarak görülmemektedir.Her birey biyolojik yapısının bir sonucu olarak doğuştan bazı eğilimlerle dünyaya gelmektedir.Daha sonraki yıllarda yaşanılan çevre ve edinilen deneyimler bu eğilimleri biçimlendirmektedir.Örneğin, doğuştan zor yaradılışta olan bir birey, yaşantılarının sonucunda farklı bir kişilik sergileyebilmektedir.Bu yönüyle biyolojik etmenleri çevresel etmenlerden ayırt edebilmek oldukça güç olmaktadır Çevresel etmenler: Çevresel etmenler bireyin davranışlarında etkili olan her çeşit olaylardır ve ev ve okul ortamlarıyla yakından ilişkilidir(Eripek,1998).Bu yönüyle çevresel etmenler okul etmenleri ve aile etmenleri olarak iki grupta ele alınmaktadır. Aile Etmenleri: Birey, yaşamının ilk yıllarını ev ortamlarında ailesiyle geçirmektedir.Bu yıllar aynı zamanda bireyin kişilik özelliklerinin 49 biçimlendiği yıllardır ve ailenin bireye yönelik davranışları, bireyin kişilik yapısının temelini oluşturmaktadır(Eripek,1998).Ailenin olumlu ve yapıcı davranış ve yaklaşımları bireyin pozitif davranışlar geliştirmesine yardımcı olduğu gibi bunun tersine olumsuz ve yıpratıcı davranış ve yaklaşımlar bireyin problem sayılabilecek negatif davranışlar geliştirmesine neden olduğu biline bir gerçekliktir. Okul Etmenleri: Bireyin duygusal gelişiminde aile yaşantısının yanı sıra okul yaşantısının önemli oranda etkili olduğu bilinmektedir.Okul ortamı birey için aileden sonra yeni bir psikolojik ortamdır ve okul arkadaşları , öğretmen davranış ve yaklaşımları,okul kuralları ve okul çalışmaları bireyin duygu ve davranışlarının şekillenmesine neden olabilmektedir.Bunun yanında bireyin okul başarısı yada başarısızlığının duygu ve davranış gelişimini etkilediği yapılan araştırmalar göstermektedir. Öğretmenlere Öneriler: 1. Çocuktan beklenen davranışlar açıklanmalıdır. 2. Öğretmen beklentilerini çocuğa iletirken açık ve sakin olmalıdır. 3. Öğrenci davranışların uygun ve tutarlı sonuçları olması sağlanmalıdır.Uygun davranışlar hemen görülmeli ve pekiştirilmelidir. 4. Öğretmen çocuğun davranışına ve akademik performansına ilişkin gerçekçi beklentilere sahip olmalıdır.Öğrenci başarılı olma duygusunu yaşayabilmeli ve başarısıyla övünmesini bilmelidir. 5. Öğretmen çocuğun duygularını ve ondan uyumsuz davranışlara neden olacak çevre koşullarını iyi bilmelidir.gerekirse değiştirmeye çalışmalıdır. 6. Sınıfta sevgi ve güven ortamı hakim olmalıdır.Bu ortamda çocukların uygun davranışların gelişmesi daha kolay olmaktadır. 7. Gerektiğinde sınıftaki öğrencilerin uygunsuz davranışları için uzman görüşüne başvurmalı, uzmanla işbirliğinin yolları aranmalıdır. 50 8. OTİZM VE OTİSTİK ÇOCUKLARIN ÖZELLİKLERİ Otizm: Erken çocukluk döneminde görülmeye başlayan, sosyal etkileşim ve iletişim bozukluğu ile ilgi ve etkinliklerin belirgin sınırlılığı gibi özelliklerle kendini gösteren yaygın gelişimsel bozukluk durumudur. Otizm, ilk olarak 1943 yılında Amerikalı çocuk psikiyatristi Leo Kanner tarafından "Erken Çocukluk Otizmi" olarak adlandırılmıştır. Otizm, daha sonraki yıllarda çeşitli kurullar ve kişiler tarafından da incelenerek Kanner'in tanımı geliştirilmiştir. Günümüze kadar yapılan tanımları ve görüşleri Rutter ve arkadaşları dört ana başlık altında toplamıştır: 1- Otizmin ortaya çıkma sıklığı 30 aylıktan önce görülmektedir. 2- Çocukların konuşma ve dil gelişiminde belirgin bir gecikme söz konusudur. 3- Zihinsel gelişimle ilişkisi olmayan, ancak sosyal gelişimle ilgili bir yetersizlik söz konusudur. 4- Belirgin davranışları arasında kalıplaşmış oyun, aynılığı koruma ve değişikliğe karşı tepki gösterme yer almaktadır. Otizmin gittikçe önem kazanması ve bu alandaki çalışmaların da artması sonucu, birbirinden farklı çalışmalar doğrultusunda değişik davranış özelliklerinin olabileceği öne sürülmüş ve çeşitli yorumlar yapılmaya başlanmıştır. Bu doğrultuda Amerikan Psikiyatri Derneği'nin öne sürdüğü DSM III-R (The Dragnostic and Statistical Monual of Mental-Disordres) ölçütünde yer alan özellikler benimsenmiştir. DSM IIIR ölçütünde bulunan özellikler gelişim düzeyinin normal olmadığını gösteren şu davranışlardan oluşmaktadır: A- Sosyal etkileşimdeki yetersizlik. 1. Çevresindeki bireylerin farkında olmama. 2. Kendisinin rahat ve güvenli olabileceği ortamı seçme becerisinin olmaması. 3. Taklit davranışının yetersizliği ya da hiç olmaması. 51 4. Sosyal oyun davranışının yetersizliği ya da hiç olmaması. 5. Arkadaşlık ilişkilerindeki yetersizlik. B- Dil, iletişim ve sembolik gelişimde normalden farklı olma. 1. Karşılıklı iletişimin olmaması. 2. Sözel olmayan normal dışı iletişimin kurulması. 3. Yaratıcılığın olmayışı. 4. Sözel dilin kullanımındaki farklılık. 5. Konuşmanın içeriği ve şeklinde normalden farklılık. 6. Karşılıklı dialog kurmada yetersizlik. C- İlgilerinin ve ilgilenilen etkinliklerin sınırlı sayıda olması. 1. Stereotip (kendiliğinden başlayan ve tekrar edilen) hareketler sergileme. 2. Nesnelerin daha çok ayrıntılarıyla ilgilenme. 3. Çevredeki değişikliklere karşı tepki gösterme. 4. Günlük yaşamla ilgili alışkanlıkların değişimine karşı çıkma. 5. İlginin son derece sınırlı olması. Otizmin, birbirinden bağımsız belirtilerin bileşimi değil, sosyal ilişki, iletişim ve yaratıcı etkinliklerdeki yetersizliği içeren bir durum olduğu söylenebilmektedir. Otizmin ilk önceleri sanıldığı gibi sevgi yoksunluğu, iletişim eksikliği ya da çocuğun geçmiş yaşantısıyla ilgili duygusal sorunlara ilişkin olmadığı anlaşılmış, kaynağının psikolojik değil, sinir sisteminin gelişimsel bozukluğu olduğu ortaya çıkarılmıştır. 1986'da Wing ve "Ulusal Otistik Çocuklar ve Yetişkinler Derneği"nin bildirisinde, vak'a oranı 15/10.000 olarak açıklanmaktadır. Önceleri otizm başlangıcının çocuğun doğumundan sonra yaklaşık 30 aylık oluncaya kadarki süre içinde görülebileceği belirtilirken, son yıllarda çocuk 36 aylık olduğunda ve daha ileri yaştayken de otistik davranış özellikleri gösterebilmektedir. Geniş kapsamlı araştırma bulguları otizmin kızlara oranla erkeklerde daha yaygın görüldüğünü doğrulamaktadır. 52 Otistik Çocukların Özellikleri : 1. Duyusal Özellikler : a) İşitsel Uyarılara Karşı Tepkileri : Seslere karşı çok değişik tepkiler gösteren otistik çocukların, erken çocukluk döneminde bazı seslere hiçbir tepki vermemesi, çocukta işitme problemi olduğu düşüncesini çağrıştırmaktadır. b) Görsel Uyarılara Karşı Tepkileri : Otistik çocukların insan yüzüne ve çevrelerindeki birçok nesneye bakmamalarına karşın, hareket eden, dönen ya da parlak olan bazı nesnelere çok uzun bakabildikleri, bazılarının zaman zaman ışıktan rahatsız oldukları hatta karanlık bir odada daha rahat ettikleri görülebilmektedir. c) Acı, Sıcak, Soğuğa Karşı Tepkiler : Bu tepkiler bazı çocuklarda acıyı, sıcağı ve soğuğu farketmeme şeklinde ortaya çıkarken, bazılarında ise, soğuk suyla ellerini yıkarken ağlama, eline iğne battığı zaman çığlık atma gibi aşırı duyarlılıklar şeklinde de görülebilmektedir. d) Dokunulmaya Karşı Tepkiler : Herhangi bir kimse tarafından dokunulmaya, kucağa alınmaya tepki gösteren otistik çocuklar, fiziksel teması reddetmekte ve çevreleriyle ilişki kurmaktan kaçınmaktadırlar. Otistik çocukların çevrelerindeki duyusal uyarılara çok farklı tepkiler vermelerine karşın, yeni bir nesneyi genellikle koklayarak, yalayarak ve parmaklarını üzerinde gezdirerek tanımaya ve keşfetmeye çalıştıkları gözlenmektedir. 2. Motor Gelişim Özellikleri : Otistik çocukların ip atlama, dans, yüzme gibi büyük kas motor becerilerin kullanılmasını gerektiren bazı hareketleri taklit etme yetilerinin çok az ya da hiç olmamasına bağlı olarak daha geç öğrendikleri görülmektedir. Kâğıt kesme, kutu içine küp atma ve ipe boncuk dizme gibi küçük kas motor becerilerinin de oldukça zayıf olduğu gözlenmektedir. Otistik çocukların duruşlarında, ellerini kullanmada zaman zaman normalden farklı bir görünüm sergiledikleri görülmektedir. (Parmak uçlarında yürüme, belli hareketleri tekrar etme, tek ayağı üzerinde ileri 53 geri sallanma, kendi etrafında dönme vb.) Bununla birlikte hiperaktif (çok hareketli) veya hipoaktif (az hareketli) olmaları da diğer motor davranış özellikleri olarak kabul edilmektedir. 3. Sosyal Gelişim Özellikleri : Kucağa alındığında sarılmama, annenin sesine tepki vermeme gibi davranışları gösteren otistik çocukların çoğu, anneye bağımlılık davranışının yoksunluğunu göstermektedirler. Sevgi ve güvende olma gereksinimi yönüyle diğer bireylere fiziksel yakınlaşma davranışları görülmemektedir. Otistik çocukların zamanlarının çoğunu tek başına oynayarak geçirdikleri ve anne-babaları ile iletişim kurmadıkları gözlenmiştir. Çevreyle ilgili en ufak değişikliklerin karşısında çok duyarlı olabildikleri halde insan yüzü ve karşılıklı iletişim bu çocuklar için çok az önem taşımaktadır. Otistik çocuklarda oyun becerisi, sembolik düşüncenin kazanıldığı duyu motor döneme paralel olarak gelişmemektedir. İletişim ve hayal gücünden yoksun olmaları nedeniyle diğer çocukların oyununa katılmazlar. 4. Dil ve İletişim Özellikleri : Çevredeki bireylerle iletişim kurmada yetersiz olma otizmin en belirgin özelliklerinden biri olarak belirtilmektedir. a) Sözel Olmayan İletişim : Temel duyguları (mutluluk, üzüntü vb.) ifade etmede güçlük, karşısındaki kişinin yüzüne ve gözüne bakmama, karşılıklı iletişim kurmak istemediğinde bağırma, vurma, çığlık atma gibi özellikler göstermektedirler. b) Sözel İletişim : Otistik çocukların dil gelişimlerinde, hiç konuşmama, sadece bir-iki kelime söyleme, çok kelimeyle anlamsız konuşma, ekolali konuşma, zamirleri karıştırma, konuşulanları anlamada güçlük çekme, gramer bozuklukları ve telâffuz güçlüğü gibi özellikler görülmektedir. 5. Zihinsel Gelişim Özellikleri : Otistik çocukların zekâ düzeylerini belirleyen testleri kullanmada güçlükler olması ve bu çocukların testlerde düşük performans göstermeleri zekâ bölümlerinin tespitini zorlaştırmaktadır. Son yapılan araştırmalar temel problemin zihinsel gelişim alanında olduğunu belirtmekte ve bu konudaki tartışmalar zihinsel yetersizliğin 54 birinci olarak dil ve iletişim problemlerine yol açtığı, ikinci olarak da davranışsal ve duyusal güçlüklere neden olduğu yönünde yoğunlaşmaktadır. 6. Davranış Özellikleri : İnsana karşı tepkisiz davranma, sosyal etkileşimlerden geri çekilme gibi davranış özellikleri olduğu belirtilebilir. a) Duygusal Tepkiler: 1) Özel Korkular : Sudan korkma, ayakkabı ayağını sıktığı için ayakkabı giymeyi istememe gibi. 2) Tehlikelerin Farkında Olmama : Yüksek bir duvarın üzerinde yürüme vb. 3) Nedensiz Gülme ve Ağlama Davranışları Gösterme. 4) Değişikliklere Karşı Tepki Gösterme : En küçük bir değişiklik onların sevinç çığlıklarına ya da öfke nöbetlerine yol açabilmektedir. b) Davranış Problemleri : Öfke nöbetleri, çevresine zarar verici davranışlar, kendisine zarar verici davranışlar, stereotip vücut hareketleri (kendiliğinden başlayan hareketler) otistik çocuklarda görülen davranış problemleridir. 7. Özel Beceriler : Bunlar genellikle konuşma becerisi soyut anlam içermeyen türden becerilerdir. Otobüs hareket saatleri, sayılar vb. ayrıntılar ilgili bazı görsel yetenekler şeklinde de ortaya çıkabilmektedir. Kendi kendine okumayazma öğrenebilme, okuduğunu anlamasa da akıcı bir şekilde okuyabilme, kısa sürede ezberleyebilme gibi iyi bir belleğe sahip olan erken gelişmiş kavramsal veya görsel-motor yetenekleri olan otistik çocuklara da rastlanmaktadır. Nedenleri : Otizm nedenleri tam olarak bilinmemektedir. Ancak Psikodinamik ve ailesel etmenler, genetik etmenler, doğum öncesi, doğum sırası ve doğum sonrasındaki etmenler, biyokimyasal etmenler, nörolojik ve 55 biyolojik vb. etkenlerin neden olabileceği konusunda çalışmalar yapılmaktadır. Eğitimde Dikkat Edilmesi Gereken Noktalar: 1.Otistik Çocukların Eğitimine Çocuğun Performansı Alınarak Başlanması: Otistik çocuklar bireysel ayrıcalık gösterdiklerinden performansları da birbirinden farklıdır. Çocuğa uygun hazırlanacak olan eğitim plânına başlamadan önce öğrenci gözlenir, ölçüt bağımlı ölçü araçlarıyla her bir beceri alanındaki performansı belirlenir. Performans alımı sırasında çocuktan istenen açık olarak söylenmeli ve gelen cevaplar hiç tepki göstermeden kaydedilmelidir. 2. Otistik Çocuklara Bireysel Eğitim Plânı Uygulanması: Heterojen bir grup olan otistik çocukların eğitsel ihtiyaçlarının karşılanabilmesi için hazırlanan çerçeve programdan her çocuk için bireyselleştirilmiş eğitim plânı hazırlanarak uygulanması gerekir. Hazırlanacak olan bu eğitim plânındaki amaçlar ve araç gereçler çocuğu merkeze almalıdır. Bireysel Eğitim Çalışmalarında öğretmen, belirlediği kavram ve becerilerin öğretiminde öğrenci ile birebir çalışır. Bunun için bireysel eğitim ortamlarını kullanır. Bireysel eğitim ortamlarının hazırlanmasında, sınıf düzenlemesinde çocukların bireysel ya da ikişer kişilik gruplar halinde çalışmalarını sağlamak amacıyla gerekli olan bireysel eğitim köşeleri hazırlanır. Bireyin performansına uygun amaçların belirlenmesi ve buna uygun plân ve programların hazırlanması ile bireysel eğitim çalışmalarına başlanır. Bireysel eğitimin süreci ve süresi öğretmen tarafından belirlenir. 3. İlerlemelerin Kaydedilmesi ve Değerlendirilmesi: Öğretim sürekli değerlendirme gerektirir. Amaçların ve davranış değişikliklerinin öğrencide gerçekleşip gerçekleşmediği düzenli bir değerlendirme sonucunda ortaya çıkar.Öğretmen, öğrencideki gelişimleri ve değişimleri kaydederken günlük plân özelliğini de taşıyabilecek kayıt formları ve grafikler oluşturur. Her bir amaç için hazırlanan bu form ve grafikler ilerlemelerin kaydedilmesinde öğretmene 56 pratiklik kazandırdığı gibi öğrencinin o becerideki ilk ve son durumu arasındaki gelişimini rahatça değerlendirmesine de yardımcı olur. 4. İletişim Problemleri Üzerinde Durulması: Otistik çocukların genel özelliklerinden biri de çevrelerindeki insanlarla iletişim kurmakta güçlük çekmeleridir. Bu nedenle çocukların eğitimlerine devam edilirken iletişim problemleri üzerinde öncelikle durulmalıdır. İletişim problemleri üzerinde durulurken her çocuğun iletişim düzeylerinin ve iletişim kurma biçimlerinin (işaret, sözlü, fiziksel) birbirinden farklı olabileceği göz önünde bulundurulmalıdır. 5. Problem Davranışların Ortadan Kaldırılması: Otistik çocukların eğitim programlarının amacı çocuğun davranış problemlerini azaltarak ihtiyaçları olan becerileri kazandırmaktır. Öğretimi engelleyecek düzeyde stereotip ve problem davranışlar varsa öğretimle birlikte bu davranışların ortadan kaldırılması ya da azaltılması sağlanmalıdır. Problem davranışlar üzerinde çalışılırken her bir davranış için "Davranış Değiştirme" teknikleri uygulanmalıdır. 6. Yapılandırılmış Eğitim-Öğretim Ortamlarının Hazırlanması: Eğitim ortamları, oluşturulan seviye grubundaki çocukların özelliklerine (ilgi ve düzeylerine) uygun şekilde yapılandırılmalıdır. Ortamın düzenlenmesi öğretmenin işidir. Öğretmen, ortamı düzenlerken her bir öğretim amacına göre çocuklarla iletişim kurabilecek, onları kontrol edebilecek, olumsuz davranışların ortaya çıkmasını engelleyecek şekilde olmasına dikkat etmelidir. 7. Öğretimde Kullanılacak Araç-Gereçlerin İşlevsel Olması: Öğretimde kullanılacak araç gereçler önceden tespit edilmelidir. Hazırlanan araç gereçler her çocuk için plânlanan öğretimsel amaçlara hizmet etmeli ve çocuğun yaşantısında kullandığı veya kullanabileceği araçlardan seçilmelidir. 8. Öğretilecek Becerilerin Belirlenmesi: Öncelikle verilmesi gereken beceriler çocuğun yaşamını kolaylaştıracak günlük yaşam ve öz bakım becerilerinden oluşmalıdır. Herhangi bir beceri öğretimine geçmeden önce o beceriyi alabilmesi için gerekli ön koşul becerilerin çocukta bulunup bulunmadığı belirlenmeli ve düzenli bir beceri analizi yapılmalıdır. Öğretim sırasında öğretmen, öğrencinin performans düzeyine bağlı olarak sözel ipucu, model olma ve fiziksel yardım ipuçlarını kullanmalıdır. 57 9. Etkinliklerin Düzenlenmesi: Sınıf içi ve dışı etkinlikler düzenlenirken öğrencinin ilgi ve becerilerine göre öğretim amaçlarını gerçekleştirmeye yönelik olmasına dikkat edilmelidir. Etkinliklerde kontrol öğretmende olmalı, öğrenciyi mümkün olduğu kadar etkinliğe katmalı ve etkinlikler bir program çerçevesinde yürütülerek basit etkinliklerden başlanmalıdır. Etkinlik süresince çocuğun yapamadığından çok yaptığı beceriler dikkate alınarak olumlu ifadelerle pekiştirilmelidir. 10. Zamanın Düzenlenmesi: Zaman soyut bir kavramdır. Otistik çocukların etkinlik süreleri düzenlenirken zamanı olabildiğince somutlaştırmak gerekir. Bunun için çocuğa sırasıyla etkinliklerin neler olacağı gösterilmelidir. Örneğin günlük etkinlikler sırasıyla küçük kartlara yazılıp ya da etkinliğin resmi çizilip öğrencinin masasına asılır. Tamamlanan etkinliğin kartı öğrenciyle birlikte çıkarılır ve diğer etkinliğe geçilir. Böylece çocuk biten etkinliğin arkasından hangi etkinliğe geçeceğini görür. 11. Kaynaştırma Programına Yer Verilmesi: Otistik çocukların özelliklerinden biri de sosyal uyum problemidir. Bu nedenle çocukların eğitimindeki en önemli amaçlardan biri de çocukta sosyal etkileşimin gerçekleştirilmesidir. Çocuğun çevresindekilerle birlikte uyum içinde yaşayabilmesi için sosyal gelişiminin sağlanması gereklidir. Öğretmen, öğrenci için kaynaştırma eğitimi kararı alırken onun seviyesini ve ihtiyaçlarını en iyi şekilde tespit etmelidir. Hazırlanan kaynaştırma programı doğrultusunda belirlenen okulun yöneticileri, öğretmenleri, öğrencileri ve öğrenci velileri otistik çocukların özellikleri ve eğitimleri hakkında önceden bilgilendirilmelidir. Değerlendirme her iki öğretmen tarafından sık aralıklarla yapılmalıdır. 12. Eğitimde Sürekliliğin Sağlanması: Otistik çocukların kazandıkları davranışların kalıcı olabilmesi için eğitimin sürekli olması gereklidir. Bu nedenle yaz tatillerinde "Yaz Okulları" ile eğitimlerine devam ederek çeşitli sosyal etkinliklere katılmaları sağlanmalıdır. 13. Ailenin Eğitime Katılımının Sağlanması: Çocuğun performansı ve öğretim plânları belirlenirken ailenin katılımı gereklidir. Öğretmenin çocuk üzerinde yaptığı tüm 58 çalışmalarından ailenin de haberdar edilmesi, çocuğun okulda kazandığı olumlu davranışları evde de sürdürmesi açısından önem taşır. Bunun için yönetim ve öğretmence plânlanan veli toplantılarının dışında, öğretmen her çocuk için yapılan çalışmaları anında, aileye bildirmeli, bu çalışmalar doğrultusunda evde neler yapılacağına dair sözlü ve yazılı açıklamalar yapmalıdır. Gerektiğinde ailenin de derslere katılımı sağlanarak, eğitim sırasında çocuğa yaklaşım konusunda ailenin de bilinçlendirilmesi sağlanmalıdır. Eğitim-öğretim sürecinde ailenin plânlı bir şekilde eğitime katılmasının, hem öğrencide gerçekleştirilen amaçların yerleşmesine, hem de ailenin özel eğitim konusunda bilinçlendirilmesine fayda sağlayacağı unutulmamalıdır. 14. Çocuk İstismarının Önlenmesi: Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan olan çocukların üç şekilde istismara maruz kaldığı görülmektedir. Bunlar: 1)Fiziksel İstismar (Dayak vb.) 2)Cinsel İstismar,3)İhmâl Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireylerin aileleri çocuklarına karşı aşırı koruyucu, kollayıcı veya itici tutumlarda bulunabilmektedir. Bu tür tutumlar özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan olan bireyleri olumsuz yönde etkilemektedir. Bireyin düşünüldüğünde ailelerin, eğitimcilerin ve toplumun bu konularda bilgilendirilmeleri önem taşımaktadır. 9. ÜSTÜN YETENEKLİ ÇOCUKLAR Üstün veya Özel Yetenek: Zekâ, yaratıcılık, sanat, spor, liderlik kapasitesi veya akademik alanlarda akranlarına göre üst seviyede performans gösterme durumudur. Üstün zekalı ve üstün yeteneklilerin öğrenme yetenekleri, okullardaki genel eğitimin gerektirdiğinin çok üstündedir. Özellikle ilköğretim ve orta öğretim programları bu bireylerin ihtiyaçlarına göre düzenlenmiş olmadığından ve bundan dolayı da yeteneklerinin tümünü kullanamadıklarından dolayı Üstün zekalı ve Üstün yetenekli bireylerin, özel eğitim kapsamına alınarak , özel programlar ve özel yetişmiş personel tarafından eğitilmeleri gerekmektedir. 59 Üstün zekalı ve üstün yeteneklilerin dikkate alınması, onlardan özel biçimde yararlanma fikri oldukça eskidir. Ancak gerçek anlamda özel eğitimlerinin yirminci yüzyılda başladığı söylenebilir. Özellikleri ü Gelişimin tüm alanlarında yaşıtlarının ilerisindedirler. ü Erken yürür, erken konuşur, okumayı erken yaşta öğrenirler. ü Sürekli soru sorarlar, meraklıdırlar. ü Zihinsel ve fiziksel olarak büyük bir enerjiye sahiptirler. ü Ayrıntılara olağanüstü dikkat ederler. ü Öğrenme ve bilgiye sürekli açlık duyarlar. ü Zengin sözcük hazinesine sahiptirler. Kelimeleri doğru telaffuz ederler, yerli yerinde kullanırlar ve akıcı bir konuşmaları vardır. ü Çabuk öğrenme, kavrama ve akılda tutma özellikleri vardır. ü Uzun süre dikkatlerini bir konu üzerinde yoğunlaştırabilirler. ü İlgi alanları geniştir. ü Karmaşık problemler çözmekten hoşlanırlar. ü Sorumluluk duyguları kuvvetlidir. Sorumluluk almayı çok ister ve bunu yerine getirmekten hoşlanırlar. ü Gözlem güçleri vardır. ü Genelleme ve soyutlama yaparak bilgilerini başka alanlara aktarabilirler. ü Sebep-sonuç ilişkisine ilgi duyarlar. ü Yaratıcılık ve mucitlik özellikleri vardır. ü Azimli ve sebatlıdırlar. ü Kendilerine güvenleri tamdır. ü Espri yetenekleri vardır. ü Duyarlıdırlar, başkalarına karşı empati duyarlar. ü Güçlü bir konsantrasyona sahiptirler. ü Liderlik özellikleri vardır. ü Amaçlarına ulaşmaktan ve başarıdan zevk duyarlar. ü Orijinal ve eleştirel düşünceye sahiptirler. ü Başkalarıyla kolayca işbirliği yaparlar. ü Alçak gönüllüdürler, başkalarına yardım etmekten hoşlanırlar. ü Çalışkandırlar. 60 * Ancak bütün bu özellikler her çocukta aynı derecede bulunmaz. Sınıflandırma: Üstün zekalı ve üstün yetenekli bireylerin tanımlanmalarında kesin bir sınırlamayı gerektiren zeka bölümü kullanılarak sınıflandırma yapılmamaktadır. Ancak Türkiye'de yapılan sınıflandırmada Rehberlik Araştırma Merkezlerince yapılan ölçümler sonucu zeka bölümüne bakılmaktadır.Bu yaklaşımın değişmesi gerekir. Çünkü etiketlenme tehlikesi, Üstün zekalı ve üstün yetenekli bireyler içinde söz konusudur. Konulan etiket, bireye karşı ailenin ve toplumun tutumlarında değişikliğe neden olabilmektedir. Bu değişiklikler bir çok durumda bireyin gelişimini olumsuz yönde etkilemekte, aile içi ilişkileri bozmaktadır Üstün zekalı ve üstün yetenekli bireylerin sınıflandırılması normal dağılım eğrisi dikkate alınarak zeka bölümü rakamlarıyla yapılmaktadır.Buna göre: • Zeka bölümleri 110-130 arası olanlar üstün zekalı bireyler, • Zeka bölümleri 130 ve daha yukarısı olanlar çok üstün zekalı yada dahi bireyler, • Zeka bölümü sürekli olarak 120 ve daha yukarı olup da güzel sanatlar, matematik, fen ve teknik gibi alanlarda yaşıtlarından belirgin ölçüde üstün olanlar özel yetenekli bireyler, • Genel olarak zekaları ortanın üstünde olup da müzik, resim ve diğer güzel sanatlar ile fen ve teknik alanlarda objektif ölçülerle yaşıtlarının % 99'undan üstün olanlar üstün özel yetenekli bireyler, olarak kabul edilmektedir. Öğretmenlere Öneriler B u tip çocuklar için sınıf öğretmeninin öğrenim görevlerinin dışında ek öğrenim programları hazırlaması gerekir. Sınıfın seviyesi 61 onların seviyesinden çok aşağıda kalabilir. Aşağıda belirtilen noktalar dikkate alınarak çocukların daha iyi gelişmelerine yardımcı olabilmek için sınıf öğretmeni; 1. Çocuğun çalışma ve ödevlerini sınıfın işlemekte olduğu konularda ve aynı tempoda tutmaya çalışmamalı, onun güç ve süratine uygun ödevler vermelidir. a. Ödevlerde tekrara ve alıştırmalara fazla yer vermemelidir. b. Daha çok problem çözme tekniğini gerektiren ödevler vermelidir. c. Yarı teknik malzemelerin okunması,özetlenmesi, bazı araçların modellerinin yapımı, şemaların çizimi ve onların çalışma kurallarını açıklama ödevleri verilmelidir. 2. Tartışma, proje ve dramatizasyon çalışmalarına önem verilmelidir. 3. Tasnif, organize etme ve maddelendirme olanağı veren fırsatlar hazırlanmalıdır. 4. Ders etkinliklerinde kitabi etkinliklerden çok,geniş gözlem ve deneylere yer verilmelidir. 5. Kendilerine özgü ilgileri olduğundan grupla olduğu kadar bireysel çalışmalara da önem verilmelidir. 6. Öğrenciyi okul içi ve okul dışı etkinliklere yönlendirmelidir. 7. Önderliği gerektiren yada önderliği geliştirmeye fırsat verecek çalışmalara katılması için teşvik edilmesi gerekir. 8. Bu tip çocuğun başarısını,sınıf arkadaşlarının başarı seviyesi ile değil kendi öğrenme güç ve sürati ile karşılaştırmalıdır. 9. Anne baba ile bu konuda işbirliği yapılmalı,onlara çocuklarını ihmal etmeden ve gurura kapılmadan yetiştirmek için gerekli anlayışı kazandırmaya çalışmalıdır. 10. Bu çocuklarda üstünlük duygusunu yaratmak, aynı ” aşağılık duygusu ” kadar zararlı sonuçlar doğurur. Çocuk arkadaşlarını ve çevredekileri aşağı görür ve toplumda yalnız bir kişi olarak yaşamına devam etme tehlikesi ile karşı karşıya kalır. Onun için üstünlük duygusunun çocuklarda yaratılmamasına çok dikkat edilmelidir. 11. İleri öğrenim için en uygun yolun seçilmesinde uzmanlarla işbirliği yapılmalı. 12. Akademik konular için resim,müzik,beden eğitimi gibi dersler ihmal edilmemelidir. 62 10. DİKKAT EKSİKLİĞİ HİPERAKTİVİTE BOZUKLUĞU Dikkat Eksikliği ve Hiperaktivite Bozukluğu: Çocukta 7 yaşından önce başlayan, en az iki ortamda (ev, okul) 6 ay süreyle yaşına ve gelişim seviyesine uygun olmayan dikkat eksikliği, aşırı hareketlilik, hiperaktivite ve dürtüsellik belirtileriyle görülen bozukluğa denir. Dikkat Eksikliği ve Hiperaktivite Bozukluğu gösteren bireylerde öğrenme , davranış vb. problemler görülebilmektedir. DSM IV Dikkat Eksikliği ve Hiperaktivite/ Aşırı Hareketlilik Bozukluğunun Tanı Ölçütleri: a) Dikkatsizlik 1. Çoğu zaman dikkatini ayrıntılara veremez ya da okul ödevlerinde, işlerinde ya da diğer etkinliklerinde dikkatsizce hatalar yapar, 2. Çoğu zaman üzerine aldığı görevlerde ya da oynadığı etkinliklerde dikkati dağılır, 3. Doğrudan kendisine konuşulduğunda çoğu zaman dinlemiyormuş gibi görünür, 4. Ç oğu zaman yönergeleri izlemez ve okul ödevlerini, ufak tefek işleri ya da iş yerindeki görevlerini tamamlayamaz (karşıt olma bozukluğuna ya da yönergeleri anlayamamaya bağlı değildir), 5. Çoğu zaman üzerine aldığı görevleri ve etkinlikleri düzenlemekte zorluk çeker, 6. Çoğu zaman sürekli zihinsel çabayı gerektiren görevlerden kaçınır, bunları sevmez ya da bunlarda yer almaya karşı isteksizdir, 7. Çoğu zaman üzerine aldığı görevler ya da etkinlikler için gerekli olan şeyleri kaybeder (örn. Oyuncaklar, okul ödevleri, kalemler, kitaplar ya da araç-gereçler), 8. Çoğu zaman dikkati dış uyaranlara kolaylıkla dağılır, 9. Günlük etkinliklerinde çoğu zaman unutkandır. 63 b) Hiperaktivite/ Aşırı hareketlilik 1. Ç oğu zaman elleri, ayakları kıpır kıpırdır ya da oturduğu yerde kıpırdanıp durur, 2. Çoğu zaman sınıfta ya da oturması beklenen diğer durumlarda oturduğu yerden kalkar, 3. Çoğu zaman uygunsuz olan durumlarda koşuşturup durur ya da tırmanır (ergenlerde ya da erişkinlerde öznel huzursuzluk duyguları ile sınırlı olabilir), 4. Ç o ğu zaman, sakin bir biçimde, boş zamanları geçirme etkinliklerine katılma ya da oyun oynama zorluğu vardır, 5. Ç o ğu zaman hareket halindedir ya da bir motor tarafından sürülüyormuş gibi davranır, c) Dürtüsellik/ Ataklık 1. Çoğu zaman sorulan sorunun tamamlanmasını beklemeden cevabını verir, 2. Çoğu zaman sırasını bekleme güçlüğü vardır, 3. Çoğu zaman başkalarının sözünü keser ya da yaptıklarının arasına girer. (hiperaktivite-ataklık belirtilerinden altısı ya da daha fazlasını, en az altı aydır uyumsuzluk yaratacak ve gelişim düzeyine uygun olmayan şekilde göstermesi gerekir) Çocukta yukarıda yer alan tanı ölçütlerinin yanı sıra; temel belirtilerin 7 yaşından önce başlaması, en az iki ortamda görülmesi, (okul ve evde) ve 6 ay boyunca da devam ediyor olması Yaygın gelişimsel bozukluk, zihinsel ve gelişimsel yetersizlik ve diğer psikolojik bozuklukların ve işitme ve görme yetersizliklerin olmaması gerekmektedir. Bireylerde okul öncesi dönemden itibaren görülmeye başlayan DEHB’nin, tanısını kesinleştirecek bir test bulunmamaktadır. Bu nedenle DEHB’nin tanısının konulması çok yönlü değerlendirmeyi ve farklı bilgi kaynaklarının iş birliğini gerekmektedir. Klinisyenin tanı araçları, ana baba çocuk görüşmesi, ana baba çocuk gözlemi, ebeveyn ve öğretmen davranış dereceleme ölçekleri, fiziksel ve nörolojik muayene, bilişsel 64 testler, işitme ve görme testi gibi yaklaşımlardır. Çocuk-ergen ruh sağlığı ve hastalıkları kliniklerinde DEHB tanısı, mevcut belirtilerin yaş ve zihinsel düzeye göre değerlendirilip çocuk psikiyatristleri ve klinik psikologlar tarafından DSM-IV tanı ölçütlerine göre konulmaktadır. Özellikleri: Bilişsel Gelişim Özellikleri: Zekaları normal ya da normalin üstünde olmasına rağmen dikkatleri çok kısa süreli ve çabuk dağıldıkları için genellikle öğrenme problemleri yaşamaktadırlar. Genellikle başladıkları işi sonlandırmada güçlük çekerler. Devamlı dikkat ve emek isteyen işlerde çalışmak istemezler. Dikkatlerini uygun olarak ortama yönlendirmede zorluk yaşamaktadırlar. Çalışmalarını plansız, düzensiz ve karmakarışık bir biçimde sürdürürler. Günlük işlerinde genellikle unutkandırlar. Randevularını, beslenme saatini, eşyalarını, öğretmenin aileye gönderdiği mesajları vb. sıklıkla unutabilmektedirler. Okuma ve yazma becerilerinde sıkıntılar yaşayabilmektedirler. Bu çocukların bellek işleyişinde güçlükleri vardır. Belleğe ilişkin asıl sorun, söylenen sözün çocuğun dikkat alanına girmemesi nedeniyle öğrenmede yetersizlik yaşanmasıdır. Aileler ve öğretmenler sıklıkla bu çocukların unutkanlıklarından yakınmaktadırlar. Bellek sorunları özellikle çocuklardan bir şey yapmaları istendiğinde ya da birkaç yönerge aynı anda verildiğinde yaşanır. Motor Gelişim Özellikleri: Bazı DEHB çocuklarda gelişimsel gerilik görülebilmektedir. Motor koordinasyonu zayıf olabilmektedir. DEHB olan çocukların çoğu ince motor becerisi gerektiren işlerde özellikle yazı yazmada zorluk yaşarlar. Sosyal ve Duygusal Gelişim Özellikleri: Dikkat sürelerinin kısa ve atak olmaları çocukların sosyal kuralları öğrenmelerini güçleştirmektedir. Bu nedenle arkadaş bulmakta ve kurallarına göre oyun oynamakta güçlük çekebilmektedirler. 65 Grup içinde oynarken ya da çalışırken sırasını beklemekte zorlanmaktadırlar ve yönergelere ve kurallara uymada zorluk yaşadıkları için sosyal olarak uyumsuzluk göstermektedirler. Aşırı hareketlidirler. Eşyalarını, kitaplarını, kalemlerini ve oyuncaklarını sık sık kaybetmektedirler. Ödevlerin ve etkinliklerin düzenlenmesinde sıklıkla zorluk çekmektedirler. Çoğu kez olası sonuçları düşünmeden kendini fiziksel olarak tehlikeye atabilirler (sağına soluna bakmadan caddeye fırlamak gibi), İsteklerini ertelemekte ve dürtülerini kontrol etmekte zorluk çekebilmektedirler. Dil ve Konuşma Özellikleri: Konuşurken ses ve sözcük atlamaları görülebilir. Nedenleri: DEHB'nin sıklığı DSM IV (Köroğlu, 1994)'ün verilerine göre toplumda %3-5 arasında, erkek çocuklarda kızlara oranla 3 kat daha fazla olduğu tespit edilmiştir. DEHB'nin nedenleri tam olarak bilinmese de psiko-sosyal ve biyolojik faktörlerin etkili olduğu belirlenmiştir. Psiko-sosyal Etmenler:İlk çocukluk dönemindeki eğitim hataları, aşırı beklenti (çocuktan yapabileceğinden fazlasını bekleme) ,korkulu olma, az ya da yanlış motivasyon, gelişim krizleri, olumsuz yaşam şartları, Biyolojik ve Genetik Etmenler: Beyin zedelenmesi , genetik etkenler, beyindeki yapısal ve işlevsel anormallikler, biyokimyasal değişimler,merkezi sinir sistemindeki yapısal ve işlevsel bozukluklar. Öğretmenlere Öneriler: 1. Size yardımcı olabilecek kaynakları harekete geçirin.okulun ve anne babanın desteğini isteyin.bir sorun ortaya çıktığında danışabileceğiniz bu konuda bilgili bir profesyonelle(psikolog,danışman v.b) iş birliği yapmalısınız. 66 2. Öğrencinizi size en yakın noktaya oturtun ve sürekli göz göze gelerek dikkati dağılan öğrencinizin dikkatini her an üzerinizde tutabilirsiniz 3. Öğrenmenizi duygusal yönünü göz ardı etmeyin.Bu çocuklar sınıftaki faaliyetlerin eğlendirici yönünü bulmak, başarısızlık ya da becerisizlik yerine başarılı olmanın tadına varmak, korku yada sıkıntı yerine heyecan yaşamak ihtiyacındadırlar. 4. Dikkat eksikliği olan öğrenciler düzenli ortamlara ihtiyaç duyarlar. Kendi başlarına iç dünyalarını düzenleyemedikleri için dış dünyalarının başkaları tarafından düzenlenmesini isterler.Ne yapacaklarını bilmeyen ya da unutan çocuklar önceden hazırlanmış listelerden faydalanabilirler. Onların hatırlatılmaya, prova yapmaya, tekrar yapmaya, yönlendirilmeye, sınırlar konulmasına ve düzene ihtiyaçları vardır. 5. Kuralları yazın ve her dakika göz önünde olacağı bir yere asın.Çocuklar kendilerinden ne beklendiğinden emin olduklarında, çevrelerindeki kişilere daha fazla güven duyacaklardır. 6. İşlerin nasıl yapılması gerektiğini tekrarlayın,yazın,söyleyin. 7. Sınırlar koymaktan çekinmeyin.Sınırlar çocuklara ceza vermek için değil,onları rahatlattığı ve çevrelerine güven duymalarını sağladığı için konur. 8. Önceden belirlenmiş bir programa dakik bir biçimde sadık kalmasını sağlayın.Bu programı tahtaya yada öğrencinin sırasına yapıştırabilir ve sık sık bakması için uyarabilirsiniz. 9. Okul sonrasında yapması gerekenleri yazması için yardımcı olun. 10. Ödevleri kontrol ederken , miktardan çok ödevin kalitesine bakın. 11. Çocuğun neler öğrendiğini sık sık kontrol edin.. 12. Büyük projeleri, küçük ve bitirilmesi kolay parçalara bölün.Büyük projeler dikkat eksikliği olan öğrencileri hemen yıldırır ve ‘ben bunu bilmiyorum , bitirmeyi asla başaramam’ demelerine neden olur.Oysa büyük bir işi kolayca başarılabilir küçük parçalara bölmek, onları ürkütmeyecektir. 13. Sınıfta şakacı, alışılmışın dışında , neşeli biri olmaya çalışmalısınız.Bu çocuklar eğlenceye bayılırlar ve hemen katılırlar.Bu da dikkatlerini toplamalarına neden olur.Bu arada çocukları fazla heyecanlandırmaktan da kaçınmalısınız 67 14. Çocuğun başarılarını yakalamak ve övmek için hep tetikte olun.Dikkat eksikliği olan çocuklar, o kadar fazla başarısızlık yaşarlar ki, verebileceğiniz her türlü olumlu tepkiye ihtiyaçları vardır.Övgüye çok olumlu tepki verirler; övgü almadıkları durumda siner ve içine kapanırlar,güvenlerini kaybederler. 15. Öğretirken konu başlıklarını kullanın, ana fikri çıkarmayı öğretin. 16. Neler söyleyeceğinizi söylemeden önce anons edin, sonra söylemek istediğinizi söyleyin. 17. Yönergelerinizi basitleştirin.Seçilecek şıkları basitleştirin.Basit cümleleri kavratmak daha kolaydır.Ama renkli cümleler kullanın,renkli bir dil dikkat toplamaya yardımcı olur. 18. Kendilerini değerlendirebilmeleri için onlara yardımcı olun.Çoğu zaman nasıl davrandıklarının ya da bulundukları noktaya nasıl geldiklerinin farkında değildirler.Kendi kendisini tanımasına yardımcı olacak sorular sormalısınız. 19. Davranışların yönlendirilmesini sağlamak için daha büyük çocuklarda puanlama sistemi ve daha büyük çocuklarda ödüllendirme sistemi geliştirin. 20. Eğer çocuk sosyal işaretlerden –vücut dili, ses tonu, zamanlama vb.- anlamıyorsa, o zaman tedbirli bir şekilde bunları anlamayı ona öğretmelisiniz. 21. Sınav tamamlamayı öğretin. 22. Çocukları çifter ya da üçer gruplar halinde ayırın.Birlikte çalışabilecek grup şeklini bulana kadar denemekten vazgeçmeyin. 23. Grubuna bağlı kalmasına dikkat edin.Bu çocuklar bir gruba ait olmak ve işlev sahibi olmak ihtiyacı duyarlar. 24. Olanak buldukça çocuğa sorumluluğunu verin. 25. Evden –okula-eve bir ödev defteri tutturun.Bu yöntem ev ile okul arasında sürekli bir iletişim sağlar. 26. Günlük karne sistemi geliştirin.Çocuk küçükse karne eve, daha büyükse direkt olarak çocuğa okunmalıdır. Günlük karne disiplin amaçlı değil, cesaret verici olmalıdır. 27. Övün, sırt sıvazlayın, onaylayın, cesaret verin, umutlandırın. 28. Daha büyük çocuklara, öğrendiklerini daha sonra hatırlayabilmek için küçük notlar yazmalarını önerin. 68 29. Bir senfoniyi yöneten bir orkestra şefi gibi davranın. Orkestranın senfoni başlamadan önce dikkatini toplamasını sağlayın. 30. Olanak buldukça, birlikte çalışabilmeleri için onları her ders için bir çalışma arkadaşı seçmeye ve telefon numarasını yazmaya teşvik edin. 31. Çocuğun arkadaşları tarafından damgalanmasını önlemek için, sınıf arkadaşlarına durumu açıklayın ve normal davranmalarını sağlayın. 32. Anne ve babayla sık sık görüşün.Onlarla yalnızca sorun ortaya çıktığında görüşmekten kaçının. 33. Evde yüksek sele kitap okumasını önerin.Sınıfta olanak buldukça yüksek sesle okuyun.Çocuğun tek bir konu üzerinde odaklanmasını sağlayın. 34. Sık sık tekrar yapın. ÖZÜRLÜLER VE BAZI KANUN VE KANUN HÜKMÜNDE KARARNAMELERDE DEGISIKLIK YAPILMASI HAKKINDA KANUN MADDE 4. Bu Kanun kapsamında bulunan hizmetlerin yerine getirilmesinde aşağıdaki esaslara uyulur: a) Devlet, insan onur ve haysiyetinin dokunulmazlığı temelinde, özürlülerin ve özürlülüğün her tür istismarına karşı sosyal politikalar geliştirir. Özürlüler aleyhine ayrımcılık yapılamaz; ayrımcılıkla mücadele özürlülere yönelik politikaların temel esasidir. b) Özürlülere yönelik olarak alınacak kararlarda ve verilecek hizmetlerde özürlülerin, ailelerinin ve gönüllü kuruluşların katilimi sağlanır. c) Özürlülere yönelik hizmetlerin sunumunda aile bütünlüğünün korunması esastır. d) Kurum ve kuruluşlarca özürlülere yönelik mevzuat düzenlemelerinde Özürlüler İdaresi Başkanlığının görüşünün alınması zorunludur. 69 MADDE12 Özür türlerini dikkate alan iş ve meslek analizleri, Bu analizlerin ışığında, özürlülerin durumlarına uygun meslekî rehabilitasyon ve eğitim programları, anılan kurumlarca geliştirilir. ÖZÜRLÜLER İDARESİ BAŞKANLIĞI MİLLİ EĞİTİM BAKANLIĞI ÇALIŞMA VE SOSYAL GÜVENLİK BAKANLIĞI MADDE 13.- Özürlülerin yeteneklerine göre mesleğini seçme ve bu alanda eğitim alma hakki kısıtlanamaz. Özürlülerin yetenekleri doğrultusunda yapabilecekleri bir iste eğitilmesi, meslek kazandırılması, verimli kılınarak ekonomik ve sosyal refahının sağlanması amacıyla meslekî rehabilitasyon hizmetlerinden yararlanmasının sağlanması esastır. Gerçek veya tüzel kişilerce açılacak olan özel meslekî rehabilitasyon merkezleri, yetenek geliştirme merkezleri ve korumalı işyerlerinin değişik tipleri ile özel işyerlerinde bireylerin bireysel gelişimleri ve yeteneklerine uygun iş veya becerilerini geliştirici tedbirler alınır. Bu alandaki hizmetler ihtiyaçlara göre is ve meslek analizi yapılarak hizmet satın alınması suretiyle temin edilebilir. Buna ilişkin usûl ve esaslar, Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı, Çalışma ve Sosyal Güvenlik Bakanlığı ve Özürlüler İdaresi Başkanlığınca müştereken çıkarılacak yönetmelikle belirlenir. MADDE 15. Hiçbir gerekçeyle özürlülerin eğitim alması engellenemez. Özürlü çocuklara, gençlere ve yetişkinlere, özel durumları ve farklılıkları dikkate alınarak, bütünleştirilmiş ortamlarda ve özürlü olmayanlarla eşit eğitim imkânı sağlanır. Özürlü üniversite öğrencilerinin öğrenim hayatlarını kolaylaştırabilmek için Yükseköğretim Kurulu bünyesinde araçgereç temini, özel ders materyallerinin hazırlanması, özürlülere uygun eğitim, araştırma ve barındırma ortamlarının hazırlanmasının temini gibi konularda çalışma yapmak üzere Özürlüler Danışma ve Koordinasyon Merkezi kurulur. 70 Özürlüler Danışma ve Koordinasyon Merkezinin çalışma usûl ve esasları, Sağlık Bakanlığı, Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı ve Yükseköğretim Kurumu ile Özürlüler İdaresi Başkanlığınca müştereken hazırlanan yönetmelikle belirlenir. Özürlülerin, her türlü eğitim ve kültürel ihtiyaçlarını karşılamak üzere kabartma, sesli, elektronik kitap; alt yazılı film ve benzeri materyal üretilmesini teminen gerekli işlemler, Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı ve Kültür ve Turizm Bakanlığınca müştereken yürütülür. MADDE 16 Özürlülerin eğitsel değerlendirme ve tanılaması il milli eğitim müdürlükleri rehberlik araştırma merkezlerinde uzman kişilerden oluşan ve özürlü ailesinin yer aldığı özel eğitim değerlendirme kurulu tarafından yapılır ve eğitim plânlaması geliştirilir. Bu plânlama her yıl yeniden değerlendirilerek gelişmeler doğrultusunda gözden geçirilir. Çıraklık eğitimi almak isteyen özürlülerin ilgi, istek, yetenek ve becerileri doğrultusunda ve sağlık kurulu raporunu da dikkate almak suretiyle hangi meslek dalında eğitim alacaklarına kurul karar verir. Kurulun teşkili ve çalışma usûl ve esasları Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı ile Özürlüler İdaresi Başkanlığınca müştereken çıkarılacak yönetmelikle belirlenir 625 sayılı Kanuna aşağıdaki geçici madde eklenmiştir. GEÇICI MADDE 2.- 24.5.1983 tarihli ve 2828 sayılı Sosyal Hizmetler ve Çocuk Esirgeme Kurumu Kanunu hükümleri gereği izin almış olan özel eğitim ve rehabilitasyon merkezleri 31.12.2007 tarihine kadar Millî Eğitim Bakanlığınca belirlenen şartlara uygun olarak açılış izinlerini yenilerler. 30.4.1992 tarihli ve 3797 sayılı Milli Eğitim Bakanlığının Teşkilat ve Görevleri Hakkında Kanuna aşağıdaki ek madde eklenmiştir. EK MADDE 3.- Görme, ortopedik, işitme, dil-konuşma, ses bozukluğu, zihinsel ve ruhsal özürlü çocuklardan özel eğitim değerlendirme kurulları tarafından, özel eğitim ve rehabilitasyon merkezlerine devam etmeleri uygun görülenlerin eğitim giderlerinin, her yıl bütçe uygulama talimatında belirlenen miktarı Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı bütçesine konulacak ödenekten karşılanır. GEÇICI MADDE 2 71 Kamu kurum ve kuruluşlarına ait mevcut resmî yapılar, mevcut tüm yol, kaldırım, yaya geçidi, açık ve yeşil alanlar, spor alanları ve benzeri sosyal ve kültürel alt yapı alanları ile gerçek ve tüzel kişiler tarafından yapılmış ve umuma açık hizmet veren her türlü yapılar bu Kanunun yürürlüğe girdiği tarihten itibaren yedi yıl içinde özürlülerin erişebilirliğine uygun duruma getirilir. 72 II. BÖLÜM Kaynaştırma Eğitimi 73 KAYNAŞTIRMA EĞİTİMİ KAYNAŞTIRMA NEDİR ? Kaynaştırma: Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireylerin Akranları ile birlikte Eğitim ve öğretimlerini Bütün kademelerde sürdürme esasına dayanan, Destek hizmetlerinin sağlandığı özel eğitim uygulamalarıdır. Ø Başka deyişle engelli bireylerin engeli olmayan bireylerle eğitsel ve sosyal olarak bütünleşmesini sağlama işlemidir Ø Her insanda olduğu gibi özel eğitime muhtaç birey de sevilmek, takdir edilmek, beğenilmek, değer görmek ve kimseye bağımlı olmadan yaşamak ister . Ø Bu onların en doğal hakkı olduğu gibi, toplumsal bütünlüğün ve kalkınmanın temelidir. Ø Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireylere verilen eğitimin niteliği ne kadar iyi olursa olsun sonuçta onu, içinde yaşadığı toplumun bir üyesi haline getirmiyor ve kabul görmesini sağlamıyorsa verilen eğitim işe yaramayacaktır. Ø Bu nedenle kaynaştırma eğitimi her türdeki özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireyin devam ettiği okullarda bir hizmet alanı olarak görülmesini ve bazı tedbirlerin alınmasını gerektirmektedir. Kaynaştırmanın Amacı Çocuğu normal hale getirmek değil, Onun ilgi ve yeteneklerini En iyi şekilde kullanmasını sağlamak Toplum içinde yaşayabilmesini kolaylaştırmaktır. 74 Tarihçesi Tarihe bakıldığında engellilerin normal gelişim gösteren akranlarından ayrı olarak özel eğitim okullarında veya özel eğitim sınıflarında eğitildiği görülmektedir . İkinci dünya savaşı sonrası 1950'li yıllarda çok nadir dile getirilmeye başlanan engelli bireylerin engelli olmayan yaşıtlarıyla aynı eğitim ortamını paylaşması fikri 1960‘lı yıllarda giderek daha fazla taraflar bulmaya başlamıştır. Bu dönemde yapılan araştırmalarda bu öğrencilerin bir çoğuna normal sınıflarda okuma hakkı verildiğinde normal akranlarıyla ilişki kurabildiği ve sınıf aktivitelerine katılabildikleri görülmüştür. Hareketin öncülüğünü ise engelli bireylerin ebeveynleri başlatmıştır. Bu dönemlerde dünyada kaynaştırılmaya başlayan ilk engel grubunu görme engelliler oluşturmuştur. Dayanağı 573 sayılı “Özel Eğitim Hakkında Kanun Hükmünde Kararname” (Madde 12) (30.05.1997) Özel Eğitim Hizmetleri Yönetmeliği Anayasa (Madde 42) KAYNAŞTIRMA EĞİTİMİNİN İLKELERİ Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireyin akranlarıyla aynı kurumda eğitim görme hakkı vardır. Kaynaştırma, özel ve genel eğitimin ayrılmaz bir parçasıdır. Hizmetler yetersizliğe göre değil, eğitim ihtiyaçlarına göre planlanır. Karar verme süreci aile-okul-eğitsel tanılama sürecine göre gerçekleşir. Kaynaştırmaya erken başlamak esastır. Kaynaştırmada bireysel farklılıklar esastır. Duyu kalıntısından yararlanmak esastır. 75 Gönüllülük,sevgi,sabır,gayret gerekmektedir. Eğitim normal insanlarla ve doğal ortamlar da verilmelidir. Eğitim, bireyi toplumun bir parçası haline getirmeyi amaçlar. KAYNAŞTIRMA EĞİTİMİNİN YARARLARI Özel Eğitime İhtiyacı Olan Bireylere, Normal Çocuklara, Ailelere, Öğretmenlere yararları vardır. Özel Eğitime İhtiyacı Olan Bireylere Yararları BEP aracılığı ile kapasite ve öğrenme hızına göre eğitim alır. Kendine güven, takdir edilme,işe yarama, cesaret,sorumluluk gibi sosyal değerleri gelişir. Özelliklerine uygun ortamdan dolayı uyum ve başarısı artacaktır. Olumsuz davranış yerine olumlu davranışları artacaktır. Normal öğrencilerle birlikte çalışmaları daha büyük başarılar için kendilerinde istek ve cesaret uyandırır. Bu öğrenciler normal öğrencilerden bazı davranışları öğreneceklerdir. Eğitim programlarına ek olarak aile eğitimi, sosyal, kültürel ve serbest zaman etkinlikleri sayesinde öğrenmeleri gelişir. Normal Çocuklara Yararları Özürlü bireye karşı kabul, hoşgörü, yardımlaşma, demokrasi ve ahlaki anlayışları gelişir. Bireysel farklılıkları doğal karşılar ve saygı gösterir. Kendi yetersizliklerini görme , bunları kabul etme ve giderme davranışları gelişir. Özürlülerle birlikte yaşamayı öğrenir. Liderlik ,model olma ve sorumluluk duygusu gelişir. 76 Ailelere Yararları Çocuk üzerindeki beklentileri çocuklarının kapasiteleriyle uygunluk göstermeye başlar. Okula bakış açıları değişir. Çocukların ilgi ve ihtiyaçları konusunda daha sağlıklı bilgi edinirler. Aile içi çatışmalar azalır ve aile sağlığı artar. Çocuklarına nasıl yardım edecekleri konusunda yeni yollar öğrenirler. Öğretmenlere Yararları Şartsız kabul, sabır, hoşgörü, bireysel özelliklere saygı davranışları gelişir. B.E.P hazırlama ve uygulamada daha başarılı olurlar. Eğitimde ekonomiklik ve fırsat eşitliği sağlanır. Kaynaştırma öğrencisi ile yapılan çalışmalar sayesinde öğretim becerileri gelişecek ve deneyimleri artacaktır. Kaynaştırma Eğitiminde Görev Alan Personelde Bulunması Gereken Özellikler: Yeniliklere ve değişmeye açık olmalı, İnsanları ön yargısız kabul gösterici olmalı Tarafsız ve objektif olmalı, Tutarlı, kararlı, dengeli, kişilik yapısına sahip olmalı, Özel eğitim alanını öğrenmeye ve öğretmeye hazır ve istekli olmalı, Sabırlı, sakin, sevgi dolu olmalı. İnsan sevgisi ve insana değer verici olmalı, Empatik bir anlayışa sahip olmalı, Görev aldığı kurumun amaç ve ilkeleriyle bağdaşım içinde olmalı, İşbirliğini seven bir kişi olmalı. 77 Özetle KAYNAŞTIRMA UYGULAMALARI A- Tam zamanlı kaynaştırma B- Yarı zamanlı kaynaştırma C- Tersine Kaynaştırma Tam Zamanlı Kaynaştırma: Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan öğrencinin kaydı normal sınıftadır; öğrenci tam gün boyunca normal sınıfta eğitim almaktadır. Ekip tarafından karar verilir Programlıdır Okul merkezlidir Bütün bireyler öğrenir Eğitimde fırsat eşitliği Bireysel farklılıklar Kaynaştırma 78 Yarı Zamanlı Kaynaştırma: Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan öğrencinin kaydı özel sınıftadır; özel eğitim sınıfı öğrencisi başarılı olabileceği derslerde kaynaştırma sınıfında eğitim almaktadır. Tersine Kaynaştırma: Yetersizlikleri olmayan bireyler istekleri doğrultusunda özellikle okul öncesi eğitimde, çevrelerindeki kaynaştırma uygulaması yapan özel eğitim okullarında açılacak sınıflara kayıt yaptırabilirler. Kaynaştırma Uygulamalarında Görev ve Sorumluluklar İlgili Mevzuatta Belirtilen Görevleri Yanında: Müdür Kaynaştırma uygulamaları için Kurumda gerekli düzenlemeleri plânlar Uygulanmasını sağlar, Özel eğitim hizmetleri kurulu ile iş birliği yapar. Gezerek Özel Eğitim Görevi Verilen Öğretmen Bireyselleştirilmiş eğitim programlarını uygular, Değerlendirir, Gerektiğinde bireye, aileye, öğretmene ve kuruma bilgi verir Öğretmen Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan öğrencilerin sınıf tarafından sosyal kabulü için önlemler alır, Bireysel ve gelişim özelliklerini dikkate alarak değerlendirme yapar, Programını bireyselleştirerek uygular. Aileler, ilgili kurum ve kuruluşlar ile iş birliği içinde çalışır. Rehber Öğretmen-Psikolojik Danışman Kaynaştırma uygulaması kararı ile gelen öğrenciler için, Uygun eğitim ortamının düzenlenmesi, Öğrencilerin gelişimlerini izleme ve aile eğitimi konularında öğretmenlere, rehberlik eder. 79 Aile Programın uygulanması sırasında çalışmalara etkin bir şekilde katılır, Gerektiğinde eğitim araç-gereç desteği sağlar. Özel Eğitime İhtiyacı Olan Birey Değerlendirme sonrasında çıkan eğitim önlemi ve yöneltme kararında isteğini belirtir. Değerlendirme Kaynaştırma uygulamasındaki öğrenciler, Devam ettikleri okulun sınıf geçme ve sınavlarla ilgili hükümlerine göre değerlendirilir. Bireysel ve gelişim özellikleri dikkate alınarak, sınavlarda gerekli önlemler alınır ve düzenlemeler yapılır. Değerlendirmede, öncelikle bireyselleştirilmiş eğitim programlarında hedeflerin gerçekleştirilmesi esas alınır." Görme Yetersizliği Olan Öğrencilere Yazılı yoklamalarda yeteri kadar zaman verilir. Braille (kabartma yazı) olarak verilen yanıtlar sınavdan hemen sonra öğretmenin öğrenciye okutmasıyla değerlendirilir. Yazılı yoklamalarda daktilo, bilgisayar gibi cihazlardan yararlanılabilir. Bu öğrenciler, çizimli ve şekilli sorulardan muaf tutulurlar. İşitme Yetersizliği Olan Öğrencilere İstekleri doğrultusunda, yabancı dil programlarının bazı konularından veya tamamından muaf tutulurlar. Bu öğrencilerin başarıları yazılı sınavlar, ödevler ve projelerle değerlendirilir. Ortopedik Yetersizliği Olan Öğrenciler Yazmada güçlük çektiği belirlenenler sözlü olarak değerlendirilir. 80 Sinir sisteminin zedelenmesi ile ortaya çıkan yetersizliği olanlar ise, çoktan seçmeli testler ile değerlendirilebilir Dil ve Konuşma Güçlüğü Olan Öğrencilerin Değerlendirilmesinde Yazılı sınavlar, ödevler ve projeler dikkate alınır. Özel Öğrenme Güçlüğü Olan Öğrenciler Güçlükten etkilenme durumlarına göre yazılı sınav veya sözlü değerlendirmelerin herhangi birinden istekleri doğrultusunda muaf tutulurlar. Hiperaktivite ve Dikkat Yetersizliği Olan Öğrencilerin Bu özellikleri göz önüne alınarak, kısa yanıtlı ve az sorulu yazılı sınavlar, ödevler ve projelerle değerlendirilirler. Otistik ve Duygusal Uyum Güçlüğü Olan Öğrencilerin Değerlendirilmesi Öğrencilerin hazır oldukları zamanlarda yapılır. Özel eğitim hizmetleri kurulu, bu öğrenciler için Tedavi, Psikolojik danışmanlık, Rehabilite, Bakım-gözetim-koruma altına alma, Moral Maddi destek konularında ilgili kurum ve kuruluşlarla iş birliği yapar. Rehberlik ve psikolojik danışma hizmetleri servisinin görüşü dikkate alınır, Esnek ve hoşgörülü davranılır. 81 KAYNAŞTIRMA EĞİTİMİNE YÖNELİK HAZIRLIK ÇALIŞMALARI Öğretmeni hazırlama Engelli öğrenciyi hazırlama Diğer öğrencileri hazırlama Aile ve yakın çevreyi hazırlama Okul yönetimini hazırlama Eğitim ortamını hazırlama Eğitim programını hazırlama Öğretmeni Hazırlama Aile,okul çevreyle sürekli işbirliği içinde olun. Yalnız değilsiniz Öğretmenler; kaynaştırma uygulamasının en önemli öğesi sizsiniz. Özür türleri ve özellikleri konusunda bilgi edinin Engelli Öğrenciyi Hazırlama Öğrenciye kendinden beklenen davranışları söyleyin. Bu tür çocuklar için gerekli araç gereçleri temin edin Karşılaşabileceği sorunlarla ilgili konuşun. Öğrencinin sağlık durumu ile ilgili bilgi edenin. Diğer Öğrencileri Hazırlama Özürlü çocuklar hakkında bilgilendirme. Kendilerini özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireylerin yerine koyma çalışmaları yapmak Olumlu tutum, anlayış ve davranış geliştirme çalışmaları yapılmalı. Aileyi ve Yakın Çevreyi Hazırlama Ailelerle düzenli toplantılar yapmak Ailelere bilgilendirici konuşmalar, seminerler düzenlemek Her aşamada aileyi de işe katmak Çocuğundaki gelişmeleri aileyle paylaşmak 82 Okul Yönetimini Hazırlama Okul yönetimini kaynaştırmanın gereğine ve önemine inandırma. Kaynaştırma öğrencilerine yönelik tutumunun olumlu olmasını sağlama. Okul yönetiminin özel eğitim personeliyle olan işbirlikçi tutumu, diğer öğretmenlere ve okul personeline model olacak ve onları olumlu yönde etkileyecektir. Eğitim Ortamını Hazırlama Ortam çocukların kolay hareket edebileceği şekilde olmalıdır. Sınıf mevcutları sınırlı tutulmalıdır. Öğrenci sınıf ortamında en uygun bir yere oturtulmalıdır. Sınıfta çocuğun engeline uygun gerekli araç gereç bulunmalıdır. Öğretim Programı Hazırlama BEP hazırlanmalıdır. Hangi ders ve etkinlikleri normal çocuklara birlikte yapacağı, hangi derslerde destek eğitimi verileceği belirlenir. KAYNAŞTIRMA EĞİTİMİNDE DİKKAT EDİLECEK HUSUSLAR Öğrencinin yetersiz yönleri kadar yeterli yönleri de bilinmelidir. Normal sınıf içinde tek bir yetersizlik türüne yönelik yerleştirme yapılmalıdır. Eğitim okulda olduğu kadar okul dışı ortamlarda da devam ettirilmeye çalışılmalıdır. Çocuklara başarabilecekleri görevler verilmeli başarılar ödüllendirilmelidir. Çocuğun güvenini, kişiliğini, ilgisini sarsacak sözlerden kaçınılmalıdır. Çocuğu normal hale getirmek değil de yeteneklerini en iyi şekilde kullanmalarını sağlamak en önemli hedef olmalıdır. 83 Yapılan etkinlikler bireyin duyu kalıntısına hitap edecek şekilde planlanmalıdır. Ders konularının analizleri yapılmalı konular parçalara ayrılmalıdır. Sosyal, kültürel, iş ve meslek eğitimi çalışmalarına ağırlık verilmelidir. Her aşamada çocuklar güdülenmeli ve teşvik edilmelidir. Yetersizlik ne olursa olsun bireyi olduğu gibi kabul etmek esas alınmalıdır. Çalışmalarda aile ve yakın çevresinin desteği alınmalıdır. Öğrencinin öğrenciye rehberlik etmesine yer verilmelidir. Etkinlikler sonucunda çocuğa geri bildirimler verilmeli, geldiği durum hakkında bilgiler verilmelidir. Çalışmalar sürekli gözlenmeli kayıt edilmeli ve durum hakkında aileye açıklamalar yapılmalıdır. Sınıflarda 15 öğrenciye 1 kaynaştırma öğrencisi planlanmalı zorunlu olmadıkça birden fazla öğrenci alınmamalıdır. Her kaynaştırma öğrencisi için ayrı bir B.E.P hazırlanmalıdır. En iyi öğretim bireyselleştirmeden toplumsallaştırmaya, somuttan soyuta, bilinenden bilinmeyene, yakından uzağa doğru giden yoldur.Öğretmenlerin öğrenciye sunacakları bilgi alanlarını bu eğitim ilkelerine göre düzenlemeleri yararlı olacaktır. Öğrenmenin verimini artırmak için, sözel yöntemin yanında gözlem, deney, modelleştirme, problem çözme, soru- cevap, tartışma, grup çalışması vb. öğretim yöntemlerinin de kullanılması uygun olacaktır. En iyi öğrenilen şeyler kendi kendine yaparak ve yaşayarak öğrenme durumuyla ortaya çıkar. Öğretmen bu yöntemi tüm etkinliklerin temeline almalıdır. Yaşantı, dramatize, gösteri yöntemlerinin kullanılmasına özen göstermelidir. Öğretim etkinliklerinde görsel- işitsel materyaller kullanılması uygun olur. Çünkü öğrenme işlemine katılan duyu organlarının sayısı ne kadar çoksa öğrenme o kadar iyi, unutma o kadar geç olacaktır. 84 Öğrenciler düşük not aldıkları zaman öğretmenler öğrenciler hakkında önyargı beslememeli onlara karşı ilgi ve güvenini yitirmemelidir. Öğretmen ders anlatırken öğrenci ile sürekli göz iletişiminde bulunmalıdır. Göz iletişimi hem sınıfın denetiminde hem de derse karşı uyanık ve dikkatli tutmada etkili bir yöntemdir. Öğrencilerin ilgi, ihtiyaç ve olgunluk düzeyleri ve bazı özelikleri dikkate alınarak en uygun pekiştireçler seçilmeli ve bunlar başarıyı ödünlendirici olarak kullanılmalıdır Olumsuz davranışlardan çok olumlu davranışların, yetersizliklerden çok çocuğun yeterli yönlerinin görülüp pekiştirilmesi daha uygun bir yöntemdir. 85 III. BÖLÜM Bireyselleştirilmiş Eğitim Programı 86 BİREYSELLEŞTİRİLMİŞ EĞİTİM PROGRAMI (BEP) Giriş BEP : Her bir engelli çocuk için yazılı olarak, bireyin bağlı olduğu eğitim kurumunda oluşturulan birim tarafından geliştirilmiş olan ve engelli çocukların, öğretmenlerin, ana babaların özel ihtiyaçlarını karşılamak için oluşturulan özel eğitim programlarıdır. Bireyselleştirme; bir gurubun değil bireyin eğitim ihtiyaçlarını bugünü yada gelecekte onun bağımsız yaşamını kolaylaştıracak şekilde dikkate almaktır. Eğitim programı; genel anlamı ile bir birey ya da gurubun eğitim ihtiyaçlarına cevap verecek olan amaçlar, içerik, öğrenme öğretme süreçleri ve değerlendirme olmak üzere 4 önemli öğesi bulunan yazılı materyallerdir. Planlama ; programı geliştirme ve uygulama sürecidir. BEP’ in daha ayrıntılı bir tanımını yapmak istersek yukarıdaki kavramlar çerçevesinde, BEP özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireyin gelişimi veya ona uygulanan programın gerektirdiği disiplin alanlarında ( öz bakım, akademik beceriler, sosyal beceriler, iletişim vb.) eğitsel ihtiyaçlarını karşılamak üzere uygun eğitim ortamlarından ( okul, özel eğitim okulu, özel eğitim sınıfı vb.) ve destek hizmetlerden ( kaynak oda sınıf içi yardım, dil ve konuşma terapisi, fiziksel rehabilitasyon vb.) en üst düzeyde yararlanmasını öngören yazılı dokümandır. Bu doküman aile öğretmen ve ilgili uzmanların işbirliği ile planlanır ve bireyin ailesinin onayı ile uygulanır. Yasal Dayanaklar:573 sayılı Özel Eğitim Hakkında Kanun Hükmünde Kararname’nin 4. Madde (f) bendinde “özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireyler için bireyselleştirilmiş eğitim planı geliştirilmesi ve eğitim programlarının bireyselleştirerek uygulanması esastır” diyerek BEP yasal olarak zorunlu hale getirmiştir. 87 BEP NEDİR ? Bireyin, ailenin, öğretmenin ihtiyaçlar doğrultusunda hazırlanan ve hedeflenen amaçlarda verilecek destek eğitim hizmetlerini içeren özel eğitim programıdır. Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan birey için geliştirilen ve ailesi tarafından onaylanan bireyselleştirilmiş eğitim programı; Bireyselleştirilmiş eğitim programları, bireyin tüm gelişim ve disiplin alanlarında gözlem, gelişim ve değerlendirme ölçekleri kullanılarak ve hedeflenen amaçların gerçekleşme düzeyi doğrultusunda değerlendirilir. Birey için hazırlanacak bireyselleştirilmiş eğitim programında ve yöneltme kararında bu değerlendirmeler esas alınır. Giriş bölümünde kısaca değindiğimiz BEP’ i bu bölümde biraz daha açarsak BEP; Özel gereksinimli bireyi; eğitsel gereksinimlerini karşılamak üzere DİSİPLİN ALANI Öz bakım Akademik İletişim Motor Hayat Bilgisi Toplumsal Uyum Sosyal Beceriler Müzik Resim EĞİTİM ORTAMI Kaynaştırma Özel Eğitim Sınıfı Özel Eğitim Okulu Hastane okulları DESTEK HİZMETLER Kaynak Oda Sınıf İçi Destek Dil ve Konuşma Terapisi Fizyoterapi Ulaşım Aile Eğitimi Evde Eğitim En üst düzeyde yararlanmasını öngören yazılı dokümandır. 88 Yukarıdaki disiplin alanları, eğitim ortamları ve destek hizmetler bireyin özelliklerine ve ihtiyaçlarına göre değişebilir. Bu doküman Aile,öğretmen ve ilgili uzmanların işbirliği ile planlanır ve bireyin ailesinin onayı ile uygulanır. Genel olarak bireyselleştirilmiş eğitim programı, kişinin ihtiyaçlarına göre yapması gereken eylemleri ve alt basamaklarını nasıl, kiminle, nerede, hangi sürede yapılacağını gösteren bir akış planıdır. Bu tanımdan hareketle BEP, anne, baba, özel eğitim öğretmenleri, okul yöneticileri ve diğer ilgili uzmanların oluşturduğu ekibin denetiminde; Bedensel, Toplumsal, Duyuşsal, Bilişsel, Dil İletişim; gibi alanlarda yapabildiklerini dikkate alarak, yetersizliği olan kişinin yaşına göre toplumsal normların beklediği davranışları göstermesi için gerekli ek eğitsel yaşantıların, ortamların, görev alacak kişilerin, çalışma sürelerinin gösterildiği planlardır. Grup hedefleri doğrultusunda öğrenciye özgü bireysel hedeflerin olması ve bu hedeflere nasıl ulaşacağının belirlenmesidir. Bu süreç; yetersizliği olan çocuklara, etkili öğretim hizmetleri geliştirme ve uygulama sürecidir. Bir öğrenci için eğitim ortamında izlenecek bir veya daha fazla düzenlemenin planlandığı yazılı belgedir. Bu belgede, öğrencinin, söz konusu program,sınıf veya konu sonunda öğreneceği bilgilerdeki, becerilerdeki uyarlamalar / değişiklikler belirtilir. 89 Her engelli çocuk için yazılı olarak geliştirilmiş olan ve engelli çocukların,öğretmenlerin,anne-babaların veya koruyucu ailelerin özel ihtiyaçlarını karşılamak için oluşturulmuş özel programlarıdır. BEP NE DEĞİLDİR ? Bireysel çalışma kâğıtları değildir. Yalnızca öğretmeni ilgilendiren bir çalışma programı değildir. Sınıfta problem olarak görülen öğrenciden kurtulma aracı değildir. Bireyi özel olarak etiketleyen bir karar dosyası değildir. Öğrencinin yalnız akademik performansıyla ilgilenen bir gelişim yada kayıt tablosu değildir. Öğretmene ve aileye ek yükler getiren bir ekonomi programı değildir Öğrenciye yapabildiklerinden daha fazla ödev-çalışmayı zorunlu hale getiren bir ev ödevi-çalışma programı değildir. NEDEN BEP ? 90 Sunulan hizmetlerden en üst düzeyde yararlanma ÇAĞDAŞLIK DEMOKRASİ FIRSAT EŞİTLİĞİ BİREYSEL FARKLILIKLAR Bireysel gereksinimlerini dikkate alarak planlama ve uygulama. BEP 91 BEP’ İ GEREKLİ KILAN NEDENLER Engel türü ve derecesi ne olursa olsun tüm bireyler öğrenebilir. Çocuklarda, dil, problem çözme, zihinsel süreçler, davranışsal özellikler ve öğrenme özellikleri birbirinden farklılık gösterebilir. Aynı ortamda yaşayan çocuklar bile farklıdır. Örneğin, aynı yaş grubunda olup aynı sınıfta eğitim gören çocukların bedensel gelişimleri ve davranışsal özellikleri farklılıklar gösterebilir. Ayrıca, belirtilen bu özellikler her kişide aynı şekilde gelişmez ve bu gelişme de diğer kişilerden farklılık gösterir. Bireylerin zayıf ve güçlü yönleri kendi içinde farklı ilerler. Ayrıca, çocukların kendi içindeki özellikleri ve davranışları da farklıdır. Örneğin, bir kişi spor etkinliklerinde çok başarılı; ancak sanatsal faaliyetlerde başarısız olabilir. BEP farklılıkları göze alarak bireyi geliştirmeyi hedefler. Programın daha etkili olmasını sağlayabilmek için öğrencilerin aileleri ya da velileriyle erken, sürekli ve anlamlı ilişkiye girilmelidir. Öğrencide meydan gelen değişikliklerin genellenebilirliği ve farklı ortamlarda gerçekleştirilmesi önemli olduğundan bu ortamlarda gerekli düzenlemelerin yapılması önemlidir. Öğrenciye evde ya da toplumda kendisinden beklenen davranışlar olarak nitelendirilen günlük yaşamında gerekli olan beceriler öğretilmelidir. KİMLERİN BEP’E İHTİYACI VARDIR? Akranlarına sağlanan eğitim olanaklarından engeli yada yetersizliği nedeniyle yeterli düzeyde yararlanamayan bireylerin, 92 Engeli ya da yetersizliği, eğitimsel performansını olumsuz olarak etkileyen bireylerin, İhtiyaçlarının karşılanması için özel düzenlenmiş destek eğitime ihtiyacı olduğu düşünülen bireylerin, Bireyselleştirilmiş eğitim programına ihtiyacı var demektir. BEP’İN YARARLARI Bireye uygun eğitim hizmetlerinin sunulması, Bireye uygun ve gerçekçi amaçların belirlenmesi, Bu amaçlarının karşılanıp karşılanmadığını ortaya koymak olarak sıralanabilir. ~ Ayrıca, BEP’ in yararları, ebeveyn, çocuk, öğretmen ve toplum açısından da sıralanabilir. 1.Öğrenci açısından; öğrencinin engelinden kaynaklanan farklı ihtiyaçların neler olduğu belirlenir ve sağlanacak özel eğitim hizmetleriyle öğrencinin bilgi ve beceri eksiklerinin nasıl giderileceği açığa kavuşturulur. BEP sürecinde öğrenmeyi daha anlamlı hale getirecek teknikleri öğrenmiş öğretmenlerin katılımı sağlanarak, çocuğun eğitiminde becerilerin geliştirilmesi ve öğretimde farklı düzenlemelerin yapılması sağlanır. BEP bireyi bağımsız bir yaşama hazırlar. 2.Anne-baba açısından; ebeveynle okul personeli arasında iletişim aracı görevi görür ve çocuğun ihtiyaçları, nelerin sağlanabileceği ve karşılaşılacak sonuçların neler olabileceği konusunda her iki tarafta da eşit söz hakkı sağlar. Ebeveynlerle okul arasındaki görüş farklılıklarının çözümlenmesi konusunda önemli yarar sağlamaktadır. 93 3.Öğretmen açısından; öğretmenin çocuğun hedeflenen amaçlar doğrultusunda ilerlemesini belirlemede uygulama ve değerlendirme aracı olarak işlev görmesine olanak sağlar. Sınıf ortamı, sınıf dışından danışmanlarla ve diğer disiplinlerden gelen kişilerle paylaşılarak sınıf öğretmenin alternatifler geliştirmesini sağlar. Öğretmen için bir plan ve kılavuz görevi görür. 4.Toplum açısından; gelişmiş toplumlarda engelli çocuklara normal çocuklara verilen hakların verilmesi sağlanmıştır. Ayrıca, engelli çocukların karşı karşıya bulundukları problemlerin çok yönlü bir yapıya sahip oldukları ve engelli çocukların eğitim ihtiyaçlarıyla bu ihtiyaçların karşılanma düzeyleri arasında uçurum olduğu fark edilmiştir. BEP bireyi topluma uyumlu ve yararlı hale getirmeyi amaçlaması bakımından da yararlıdır. BEP’İN İŞLEVİ 1. BEP toplantıları, aile ve okul personeli arasındaki iletişim aracıdır. Öğrencinin ihtiyaçları, nelerin sağlanabileceği ve karşılaşılabilecek durumların neler olabileceği konusunda her iki tarafa da eşit söz hakkı sağlar. 2. BEP, öğrencinin ihtiyacı olan özel eğitim hizmetleri ile ilişkili destek hizmetlerin öğrenciye sunulacağına dair yazılı bir taahhüttür. 3. BEP, ailenin, okulun ve ilişkili tüm birimlerin çalışmalarını ve bunların öğrenciye katkılarını izleme-değerlendirme aracıdır. 94 BEP NASIL HAZIRLANIR? BEP Süreci 7 Temel Aşamadan Oluşur: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. Uygun eğitim ortamları ve bu ortamlarda sunulacak destek hizmetlerin belirlenmesi Bireyselleştirilmiş eğitim programını hazırlayacak ekibin oluşturulması, Çocuğun eğitsel performans düzeyinin belirlenmesi BEP’ in uygulanması, izlenmesi ve değerlendirilmesi için sorumluların belirlenerek zaman çizelgesinin hazırlanması ve değerlendirme biçimine karar verilmesi. Aile onayı. Uzun ve kısa dönemli amaçların belirlenmesi Bireyselleştirilmiş öğretim programının hazırlanması Uygun öğretim materyalleri ve öğretim yöntemlerinin belirlenmesi 95 ÖZEL EĞİTİMDE TANILAMA Farkına Varma (Öğretmenin bilgi toplaması, ilk değerlendirmeyi yapması) Okul Yönetimi, Rehber Öğretmen, öğretmen anne-baba ve bireyin sorunu değerlendirmeleri Uygulanmakta olan eğitim programına devam edilmesi Program uygulanırken düzenlemeler yapılarak bireyin kaydettiği ilerlemelerin izlenmesi ve incelenmesi Özel yardım ve destek sağlanması GÖNDERME GÖNDERME SÜRECİ TANILAMA 96 ÖZEL EĞİTİME İHTİYACI OLAN BİREYİN BELİRLENMESİ ERKEN TANI; · Bireyin ve engelinin bir an önce kabul edilmesini olanaklı kılacağı, · Tıbbi tedavi ve rehabilitasyon çalışmalarının bireye ulaşmasını sağlayabileceği, · Eğitim hizmetlerinin bireye zamanında ve işlevsel olarak ulaşmasını sağlayacağı için önemlidir. FARKINA VARMA SÜRECİ 1. Birey ağır derecede sorun yaşıyorsa çabuk fark edilebilir. 2. Birey hafif derecede sorun yaşıyorsa, düzenli hekim kontrolünde olsa bile yaşadığı bazı sorunlar fark edilmeyebilir. Bireyin eğitim ve öğretim süreci ile doğru orantılı olan olgunlaşma evresinde açığa çıkabilir, bu durumda sorunlar tarama ölçekleri ve testleri ile fark edilebilir.Bu durumda sorunlar tarama ölçekleri ya da öğretmen gözlemleri ile fark edilebilir. A -ERKEN ÇOCUKLUK DÖNEMİNDE 0-36 AY FARKINA VARMA Çocuğun bireysel farklılıkları aile veya çevresi tarafından fark edilmesinden sonra tıbbi açıdan incelenmek ve bu farklılığın nedeni, var olan durumu, ileride ortaya çıkabilecek sorunlar açısından değerlendirilmek üzere tıbbi tanılanması yapılmalıdır.Tıbbi tanılanma doğrultusunda , tıbbi tedavi ve rehabilitasyon ile birlikte destek eğitim hizmetleri planlanmalıdır. B-OKUL ÖNCESİ DÖNEMDE 36-72 AY DÖNEMİNDE FARKINA VARMA 1. Tıbbi tanısı konmuş ve okul öncesi eğitime devam etmiyor ise; Bireysel farklılıkları aile ve çevresi tarafından fark edilen birey, tıbbi açıdan incelenmek ve bu farklılığın nedeni, var olan 97 durumu, ileride çıkabilecek sorunlar açısından tıbbi tanılanması yapılmalıdır. Tıbbi tanılama sürecine giren bireyle ilgilenen hekim ve diğer personel özel eğitime ihtiyacı olduğu düşünülen bireyin ailesini bilgilendirip yönlendirmeli ve ailenin bu bilgileri ve önerileri ne kadar kullanabildiği izlenmeli ve değerlendirilmeli, iyileşme yönünde yapabileceklerini en üst düzeye çıkması sağlanmalıdır. Tanısı konulmuş özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan çocuklar için okul öncesi eğitimi zorunludur. Bu eğitim özel eğitim okulları ile diğer okul öncesi eğitim kurumlarında verilir. Gelişim ve bireysel özellikleri dikkate alınarak, özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan çocukların okul öncesi eğitim süreleri uzatılabilir (573 sayılı Özel Eğitim Hakkında KHK, Madde.7) Özel eğitime ihtiyaçları belirlenmiş, 37-72 ay arasındaki çocuklar için, okul öncesi eğitimi zorunludur ve kaynaştırma uygulamaları temeline dayalı olarak, destek eğitim planları çerçevesinde sürdürülür. 2. Tıbbi tanısı konmamış ve çocuk okul öncesi eğitime devam ediyor ise; Bu durumda çocuğun öğretmeni tarafından özel eğitim ihtiyaçlarının belirlenmesi, kayda alınması, çocukla ilgili temel bilgiler toplanması, ihtiyaçlarının normal sınıfta karşılanması için çalışmalar yapılmalı ve kaydettiği gelişmelerin izlenmesi ve incelenmesini gerektirir.Tıbbi tanılanmasının yapılması için gerekli yönlendirmenin yapılmasının sağlanması gerekmektedir. C-ZORUNLU EĞİTİM DÖNEMİNDE FARKINA VARMA Tanılama süreci ;okulda görev yapan bir öğretmen, çocuğun ana-babası ya da diğer bir uzmanın eldeki kanıtlara dayanarak çocuğun özel eğitim ihtiyaçları olduğu yönünde belirtiler gösterdiğine ilişkin kaygılarını dile getirmesidir. Bu dönemde öğrenci ile ilgili temel bilgilerin toplanması , bireyin özel eğitim ihtiyaclarının belirlenmesi ve kayda alınması ve 98 kaydettiği ilerlemelerin incelenmenin yapılabilmesi için sınıf öğretmeni, rehber öğretmen-psikolojik danışman, okul müdürü , öğrenci, anne ve baba işbirliği içinde çalışması gerekmektedir. GÖNDERME ÖNCESİ ve GÖNDERME SÜRECİ : 0-36 AY DÖNEMİNDE: Çocuğun, tıbbi tanılaması ve tıbbi tedavi-rehabilitasyonu yanında, özel eğitime ihtiyacı olduğu belirlenmişse; ana-babası ve/veya hekim-sağlık kuruluşu tarafından eldeki bulgularla birlikte, özel eğitim ihtiyaçlarının belirlenmesi (eğitsel tanılama) amacı ile “eğitsel tanılama-izleme-değerlendirme” ekibine gönderilir. OKUL ÖNCESİ VEYA ZORUNLU EĞİTİM ÇAĞINDA: GÖNDERME ÖNCESİ SÜREÇ: Bu; süreç yetersizlikten etkilendiği düşünülen öğrenciyi ayrıntılı değerlendirmeye göndermen önce eğitim gördüğü sınıftaki akademik ve sosyal ortama dahil etmek için alınacak önlemlere, uyarlamalarla eğitim-öğretim düzenlemelerini kapsayan süreçtir. Bu süreç içersinde sınıf öğretmeni , rehber öğretmenpsikolojik danışman ve okulda bulunan varsa diğer uzmanlar öğrenciyle ilgili bilgi toplayarak, öğrencinin güçlük çektiği alanları azaltmak ve sınıf içi etkinliklere uyumunu sağlamak için bir müdahale programı hazırlarlar. Bu çerçevede şu bilgiler toplanır: a) Öğrencinin zayıf ve güçlü olduğu alanları Belirlenmesi: Sınıf Öğretmeni öğrencinin sınıfa uyumunu sağlanması ve etkili bir müdahale programı sağlamak amacıyla öğrencinin akademik ve davranışsal boyutlarda güçlü ve ayrıntılı olarak gözlemleyerek öğrencinin güçlü ve zayıf olduğu alanları belirler. b) Öğrencinin Ailesi Hakkında Bilgi :Sınıf öğretmen ve rehber öğretmen -psikolojik danışman öğretmenöğrencinin sınıf içersinde yaşadığı güçlüklerin ev 99 ortamında da yaşayıp yaşamadığını , eğer yaşanıyorsa ailenin çözüme ilişkin neler yaptığı çocuğun eğitiminin evde ne kadar desteklendiğini ilişkin bilgi toplar. c) Öğrencinin Sağlık Problemleri:Sınıf ve rehber öğretmenpsikolojik danışman çocuğun doğumundan başlayarak geçirdiği hastalıklar, travmalar ve bunlara yönelik alınan önlemler, süreğen hastalığının olup olmadığı , ilaç kullanıyorsa ilacı hangi saatlerde aldığı ve ilacın yan etkileri gibi konularda bilgi toplar. Öğrencinin özel ihtiyaçlarının değerlendirilmesi ve karşılanması: Öğrencinin sınıf, rehber öğretmeni, velisi ve okul yönetimi sahip olduğu özel ihtiyaçlarının en iyi şekilde nasıl ele alınabileceğini değerlendirir.Değerlendirme yapılırken : - Öğrenci ile ilgilenen kişilerin birbirine göre farklılık gösteren algıları, - Ele alınması gereken eğitsel kaygıların ona yönelik olabileceği , - Çocuğun yaşadığı öğrenme güçlüğünün daha geniş boyutlu olarak bakılmasının gerekebileceği göz önünde tutulmalıdır Bu aşamada eldeki bilgilere dayanarak uygulama aşamasında öğrencinin ihtiyaçlarına yönelik aşağıdaki uygulamalarından biri seçilecektir. a)Çocuğun şimdiki eğitim düzenlemelerine devam etmesine ve hiçbir yardıma ihtiyacı olmadığına , b)Uygulanmakta olan programın farklılaştırılması yoluyla çocuğa özel yardım verilmesine(Öğretmene, anne-babaya, öğrenciye) c)Kaydettiği ilerlemelerin izlenmesine ve incelenmesine, 100 Yapılan değerlendirme sonucunda, öğrencinin ihtiyaçları karşılanmışsa uygulanan eğitim programına devam edilir. Sağlanan her tür destek hizmetine karşın bireyin verilen eğitim hizmetlerinden yararlanamaması durumunda, yapılan tüm çalışmalar ve verilen destek hizmetleri raporlaştırılarak, varsa tıbbi tanı ile birlikte özel eğitim ihtiyaçlarının belirlenmesi (eğitsel tanılama) amacıyla birey, “eğitsel tanılama-izleme-değerlendirme ekibi”ne gönderilir. GÖNDERME SÜRECİ Okulun Hazırlayacağı Gönderme Raporunda Bulunması Gereken Bilgiler Þ Öğrenci kimlik bilgileri Þ Daha önceki yıllarda devam ettiği okuldakiler de dahil olmak üzere, çocuğun sınıf kayıtları Þ Müfredat programına göre geldiği yer, Þ Standardize test sonuçları ya da profilleri (varsa), Þ Başarı kayıtları, Þ Okul ortamında yapılan gözlemlerin raporları, Þ Eğitim ortamındaki Davranışlarına ilişkin gözlem raporları. Þ Eğitim ortamında yürütülen çalışmaların farklılaştırılmasına ilişkin yapılan değerlendirme raporu Þ Tıbbi değerlendirme raporları Þ Öğrenci aile dışı kurumdan geliyorsa, kurumdan gelen bilgiler Þ Akademik, dil ve konuşma , motor vb. becerilerine ilişkin bilgiler Ana-babanın: - Çocuğun sağlığı ve gelişimine ilişkin görüşleri, - Çocuğun performansına, okulda ve evde kaydettiği ilerlemelere ve davranışlarına ilişkin algıları, 101 - Çocuğun yaşamakta olduğu güçlüğe etki eden herhangi bir etmen olup olmadığı, - Güçlüğün giderilmesine ilişkin okulun ne yapabileceği konusundaki beklentileri. Öğrencinin : Yaşamakta olduğu güçlüklere ilişkin görüşleri ve bu güçlüklerin ne şekilde ele alınabileceğine ilişkin değerlendirme. TANILAMA Tanılama; özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireylerin yeterli ve yetersiz yönleri ile bireysel özelliklerini, ilgilerini belirlemek amacıyla tıbbî, psiko-sosyal, eğitim alanlarında yapılan değerlendirme sürecidir Belirleme ve tanılama süreci özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireylerin eğitsel ve sosyal hayatlarının şekillendirilmesinde en belirleyici süreçtir. Doğru yapılmayan tanılama bireylerin yanlış yönlendirilmesine neden olabilmekte ve sağlıklı hizmetin götürülmesine engel olabilmektedir. Tanılama ilkeleri şunlardır: a)Erkenlik ilkesi; tanılama mümkün olduğunca erken yaşta yapılır. b)Bütünlük ilkesi; tanılama çok yönlü, bireyin tüm gelişim öyküsü değerlendirilerek yapılır. c)Çeşitlilik ilkesi; tanılama sürecinde uygulanan tekniklerde, yöntemlerde, disiplinlerde çeşitlilik esastır. d)Süreklilik ilkesi; tanılama süreci farklı disiplin alanlarındaki uzmanlarca sürekli değerlendirilir. e)Yeterlilik ilkesi; tanılamada bireyin yeterli-yetersiz olduğu yönler birlikte değerlendirilir. 102 f)İş birliği ilkesi; tanılama sürecinde aile, okul ve uzmanlar iş birliği içinde çalışır. g)İsteklilik ilkesi; tanılama sürecinin her aşamasında ailenin ve gerektiğinde bireyin görüşü alınarak katılımı sağlanır. h)Gizlilik ilkesi; tanılama sürecinin her aşamasında birey ile ailenin görüş ve onayları alınmadan hiçbir açıklama yapılmaz. Elde edilen bilgi ve değerlendirme sonuçları eğitim ve yönlendirme amaçlı kullanılır Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireylerin tanılanması ve eğitim hizmetlerinin belirlenmesinde 2 tür modelden yararlanılmaktadır. Bunlar 1. Tıbbi Tanılama Tıbbi verilerin ve psikometrik ölçümlerin esas alındığı tanılama modelidir. Bu tanılama modelinde, yetersizliğin olup olmadığı belirlenmekte, yetersizliğe neden olan zedelenmenin yeri, derecesi, zedelenmeye yol açan etmenler, süreğen olup olmadığı ya da ilerleyip ilerlemediği gibi özellikler tespit edilmektedir. Tıbbi tanılamada bireyde var olan zedelenmenin nasıl bir gelişim göstereceği, nasıl giderilebileceği üzerinde TANILAMA EĞİTSEL TANILAMA TIBBİ TANILAMA 103 yoğunlaşılmakta ve genellikle bu verilere dayanılarak yetersizlikten etkilenme derecesini en aza indiren tıbbi önlemler üzerinde durulmaktadır. Psikolojik testlerle de bireyin dil, bilişsel, duygusal, sosyal ve motor becerileri standart koşullar altında değerlendirilmektedir. Tıbbi tanılama ve psikolojik testlerden elde edilen verilerle teşhis, sınıflandırma ve ön kestirimler yapılabilmekle beraber bu veriler ışığında özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireye uygun eğitim ortamları ve programları hakkında karar vermek mümkün değildir. Tıbbi tanılama modeli hastalık modelidir. EĞİTSEL TANILAMA YÖNELTME YÖNELTME KARARI YERLEŞTİRME KARARI ÖZEL EĞİTİM HİZMETLERİ KURULU BİREYİN KAYDININ YAPILACAĞI ÖZEL EĞİTİM KURUMUNUN BEP GELİŞTİRME BİRİMİ 104 2. Eğitsel Tanılama Modeli Eğitsel tanılama yetersizlikten etkilendiği tespit edilen bireyin, gelişim ya da disiplin alanlarında yapabildiklerinin, yani yeterliliklerinin belirlenerek ihtiyaçlarının ortaya çıkarılmasıdır. Eğitim öğretime nereden başlanacağına, Gelişim ve disiplin alanlarındaki performansın ortaya çıkarılmasına, Nasıl ve nerede eğitim ortamı oluşturulacağına, Hangi araçların kullanılabileceğine, Bireyin ne tür bir eğitim programına alınması gerektiğine, Bireyin eğitim ihtiyaçlarını en iyi şekilde karşılanabileceği ve akranlarıyla beraber olmasına en üst düzeyde olanak sağlayan( en az kısıtlayıcı ortam ) ortamların belirlenmesine, Alınabilecek eğitsel önemlere Bireyin yerleştirilebileceği kurumlar konusunda bizlere ışık tutmaktadır Bireyin eğitsel tanılaması rehberlik ve araştırma merkezinde oluşturulan eğitsel tanılama, izleme ve değerlendirme ekibi tarafından yapılır. Bu tanılamada bireyin; a)Zihinsel, fiziksel, duygusal, sosyal gelişim öyküsü, b)Tıbbî ve psiko-sosyal değerlendirme raporu, c)Bireysel yeterliliklerine dayalı gelişim özellikleri, d)Eğitim hizmetlerinden yararlanma süresi, e)Eğitim performansı dikkate alınır. 105 ÖZEL EĞİTİM GEREKTİRDİĞİ DÜŞÜNÜLEN ÖĞRENCİLERE İLİŞKİN “TANI” SÜRECİ EĞİTSEL TANILAMA VE DEĞERLENDİRMEDEKİ ADIMLAR ADIMLAR İZLENECEK YOL → → → → → Eğitsel Değerlendirme Aşamaları 1. Tarama 2. Kaba Değerlendirme 3. Ayrıntılı Değerlendirme 4. İlerlemeleri Değerlendirme FARKINA VARMA HEKİME BAŞVURMA R.A.M EĞİTSEL TANILAMA,İZLEME VE DEĞERLENDİRME EKİBİ(ETİDE) ÖZEL EĞİTİM HİZMETLERİ KURULU EĞİTİM ORTAMINA YERLEŞTİRME BİREYSEL EĞİTİM PROGRAMI GEİŞTİRME BİRİMİ TIBBİ REHABİLİ- TASYON 1. TARAMA BELİRLEME *Öğrencinin gözlenmesi,öğretimsel değişikliklerin yapılması. *Öğrencinin okul performansı ya da gelişimsel alandaki sorunlarına bağlı olarak potansiyel engel / yetersizlik durumuna sahip olup olmadığı değerlendirilir. 2. GÖNDERME *Öğrencinin sorunlarını düzeltme çabalarından özel eğitim hizmetleri için uygun olup olmadığı sorusuna cevap verebilmek için daha fazla bilgiye gerek olduğuna karar verilir. *Özel eğitime gereksiniminin değerlendirilmesi için gönderilir. Başvuru da gereken işlemler belirlenir ayrıntılı bir rapor hazırlanır. 106 3. UYGULAMA *Eğitsel Tanılama İzleme ve Değerlendirme Ekibi üyeleri öğrenciyi test eder. *Öğrencinin bireysel yeterliliklerine uygun formal ve informal değerlendirmeye ait araçlar kullanır. 4. SONUÇLARIN RAPOR EDİLMESİ *Değerlendirme verileri yorumlanır,diğer ekip üyeleri ile paylaşılır öğrencinin güçlü ve zayıf yönleri anlaşılır yeni profile dökülür. 5. YERLEŞTİRME KARARI *Özel Eğitim Hizmetleri Kurulu ETİD Ekibinin sunduğu yöneltme raporları doğrultusunda en az kısıtlayıcı eğitim ortamına yerleştirme kararı alır. 6. BİREYSELLEŞ- TİRİLMİŞ EĞİTİM PLANLARININ OLUŞTURULMASI *Bep Geliştirme Birimi, öğrencinin öncelikli gereksinimlerini organize eder ve gelişimsel ilerlemenin bireysel eğitim planını oluşturur. 7. İZLEME ÇALIŞMALARI *Yerleştirilen öğrencilerin izlenmesi okul, ilgili birimler tarafından işbirliği içinde yürütülür. *Öğrencinin kaydettiği gelişmelerin izlenmesi, öğrenciye yönelik verilen Rehberlik ve Psikolojik Danışma Hizmetlerine ilişkin program ve çalışmaların incelenmesi ve değerlendirilmesi amacıyla ayrıntılı bir rapor düzenlenerek R.A.M. Müdürlüğüne gönderilir. 107 BEP HAZIRLAMA AŞAMALARI 1. BEP HAZIRLAYACAK EKİBİN OLUŞTURULMASI Özel eğitim ve kaynaştırma uygulamaları yapılan okul ve kurumlarda, özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireyler için, BEP’in geliştirilmesi, uygulanması, izlenmesi ve değerlendirilmesi amacıyla BEP geliştirme birimi oluşturulur. Bu birimlerin, yakın çevrelerinde birim kurulamayan kurumlardaki özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireylere de destek eğitim vermesi için hizmet alanları özel eğitim hizmetleri kurulu tarafından belirlenir. BEP’i BEP Geliştirme Birimi Hazırlar. Kurum müdürü veya görevlendireceği müdür yardımcısının başkanlığında, Þ Gezerek özel eğitim görevi verilen öğretmen, Þ Aile, Þ Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan öğrenci, Þ Rehber öğretmen-psikolojik danışman, Þ Eğitim programları hazırlamakla görevli öğretmen, Þ Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan öğrencinin sınıf öğretmeni veya hazırlanan programın içeriğine uygun branş öğretmeni, gerektiğinde izleme tanılama ve değerlendirme ekibinden görevli bir kişiden oluşur. Bep Geliştirme Birimi Üyelerinin Görevleri Nelerdir? Başkan, 1.Birimi oluşturur, üyeleri belirler, toplantıları planlar. 2.Bireyselleştirilmiş eğitim programı geliştirilmesi, uygulanması, izlenmesi ve değerlendirilmesi sürecinde, bireyin ihtiyaçları doğrultusunda kurum içi düzenlemeleri yapar. 3. Bireyselleştirilmiş eğitim programı geliştirilmesi sürecinde yapılan çalışmaları, değerlendirmeleri izler, ihtiyaç duyulan araç108 gerecin geliştirilmesi veya sağlanması için özel eğitim hizmetleri kurulu ile eşgüdümlü çalışır. Gezerek Özel Eğitim Görevi Verilen Öğretmen: Kurumun olanaklarına ve bireyin ihtiyaçlarına göre hazırlanan bireysel eğitim planlarını, kaynaştırma uygulamaları yapılan kurumlar ile özel eğitim kurumlarında uygular. 1.Değerlendirme ölçeklerinin geliştirilmesinde görüşünü bildirir. 2.Gerektiğinde bireye, aileye, öğretmene ve kuruma bilgi verir. Öğretmen: 1.Bireyselleştirilmiş eğitim programlarının hazırlanmasında, uygulanmasında ve değerlendirilmesinde etkin görev alır. 2.Planlanan eğitim programlarını uygulamaya dönüştürür. 3.Bireyin gelişimine göre yeni bireysel eğitim programı önerileri hazırlar. Aile: 1.Bireyselleştirilmiş eğitim programının geliştirilmesi sürecinde ihtiyaçlarını iletir. 2.Çocuğu ile ilgili hedeflerini ve planlarını belirtir. 3.Eğitim programının uygulanması sırasında çalışmalara etkin bir şekilde katılır, gerektiğinde eğitim araç gereç desteği sağlar. Özel Eğitime İhtiyacı Olan Birey: 1.Bireyselleştirilmiş eğitim programlarının hazırlanışı sırasında kendi ihtiyaçları ve isteklerini belirtir. 2.Çalışmalara etkin biçimde katılır. 3.Değerlendirme sonrasında çıkan eğitim önlemi ve yöneltme kararında isteğini belirtir. Rehber Öğretmen Psikolojik Danışman: 1.Bireyin özel eğitim ihtiyacları doğrultusunda görüşünü belirtir ve bireye rehberlik yapar. 2.Bireyin gelişimini izler. Eğitsel Tanılama, İzleme ve Değerlendirme Ekibi Temsilcisi: 1.Birey için saptanan destek eğitim hizmetlerinin uygulanmasında rehberlik eder. 2.Bireyin gelişimini okul rehberlik ve psikolojik danışma hizmetleri servisi ile işbirliği içinde izler. 109 Eğitim Programları Hazırlamakla Görevlendirilen Öğretmen: 1.Bireyselleştirilmiş eğitim programlarının hazırlanmasında, uygulanmasında ve değerlendirilmesinde etkin görev alır. 2.Değerlendirme ölçekleri geliştirir. İhtiyaç duyulan araç-gerecin geliştirilmesi veya sağlanması için başkan ile eş güdümlü çalışır. 3.Bireyin gelişimine göre yeni bireyselleştirilmiş eğitim programı önerileri hazırlar. 4.Gerektiğinde bireye, aileye, öğretmene danışmanlık yapar BEP birimi toplantıları 2. EĞİTSEL PERFORMANS Var Olan Performans Düzeyi: Ayrıntılı değerlendirme sonuçlarına dayalı olarak hazırlanan, öğrencinin yapabildikleri ve yapamadıklarının betimlenmesidir. İlerlemelerin görülebilmesi için performans düzeyinin betimlenmesi son derece önemlidir, Ø Çocuk odaklıdır. Ø Karar verme sürecinin paylaşılmasıdır. Ø Sorunlara çözüm üretmeyi hedefler. Ø Tüm üyeler için rahat ve çekici bir ortamdır. Ø Herkesin bakış açısına ve görüşüne değer veren bir birlikteliktir. Ø Çocuğun geleceği ile ilgili iyimser ve olumlu bir yaklaşımdır. NEDİR ? NE DEĞİLDİR? Ø Personel odaklı değildir. Ø Karşıtlıklar veya tartışma ortamı değildir. Ø Araştırma yapmak amacıyla bir araya geliş değildir. Ø Çocuk, personel ve aile açısından göz korkutucu bir ortam değildir. Ø Olumsuzluğa odaklanan bir yaklaşım değildir. Ø Problemin herkes adına uzmanlar tarafından çözüldüğü bir ortam değildir. 110 çünkü bu betimlemeler değerlendirme sonuçlarının açık ve anlaşılır hale gelmesini sağlar. Ayrıca, öğrencinin belirli ihtiyaçlarını tanımlamayı ve öncelik sırasına dizmeyi sağlar. Öğrencinin güçlü ve zayıf yanlarını, ilgi ve ihtiyaçlarını tanımlar. Performans düzeyi ifadelerinde hangi bilgiler yer alır? Öğrencinin yapabildiklerini ve yapamadıklarını belirten bilgiler, Öğrencinin özrünün eğitsel performansına etkisi Öğrencinin belirli bir müfredat programına katılım düzeyini gösteren ifadeler, Öğrenci ile ilgili güncel bilgiler, Belirli bir alandaki öğrenci performansını akran grubuna göre karşılaştıran bilgiler; Bazı durumlarda, performans düzeyi ifadesinde öğrencinin standart testlerden aldıkları sonuçlar yer almaktadır. Bu şekilde öğrencinin akranlarına göre yapabildikleri ve yapamadıklarını açıklamada kolaylık sağlar. Öğrencinin yapabildiği ve yapamadığı becerilere ilişkin bilgiler; Bu bilgi aileye ve öğretmenlere belirli beceri alanlarında öğrencinin var olan durumuna ilişkin bilgi vermektedir. Ayrıca çocuğun gösterdiği gelişimin nasıl ölçüleceği ve ailenin bu konuda nasıl bilgilendirileceği ifade edilmelidir. Öğrencinin matematik testinden birinci sınıf öğrencilerin düzeyinde puan aldığını söylemek yerine, birer birer ona kadar sayamamaktadır gibi bir ifadeyi kullanmak, öğrencinin matematik becerilerinde var olan performans düzeyine ilişkin fikir verebilir. Örnek: Ayşe boncuk gibi küçük objeleri tutabilir ve ipe dizebilir. Merdivenleri çift ayakla çıkabilir ve inebilir. Her büyüklükteki topa her iki ayağını da kullanarak vurabilir. 111 Verilen tek kelimelik yönergeleri takip ederek söylenen bedensel hareketleri yapabilir. Belirli bir eğitim grubuna katılım düzeyini gösteren ifadeler; Bazı durumlarda öğrencinin okul programında yer alan derslerdeki düzeyini belirlemek gerekli olabilir. Burada öğrencinin eğitim programında yer alan konulardaki düzeyi belirlenebilmektedir. Sadece test sonuçları değil gözlem sonuçlarından da yararlanılır. Ayşe 10 cm çapındaki topu, iki metre uzağa, iki elini kullanarak atabilir, suyun yüzünde durabilir, kollarını ve ayaklarını kullanarak beş metre yüzebilir. DEĞERLENDİRME TEKNİKLERİ Öğrencilerin sınıfta izledikleri eğitim programlarına ilişkin performans düzeylerini belirleyebilmek için daha duyarlı değerlendirme tekniklerine ihtiyaç vardır. Genellikle ülkemizde, yetersizliği olan öğrencilerin eğitim ortamına yerleştirilmelerinde, Formal testlerin(zeka testleri gibi)sonuçlarından, İnformal değerlendirme teknikleri(öğretmen yapımı testler-kontrol listeleri)sonuçlarından, işitme raporu sonuçlarından görme raporu sonuçlarından v.b. yararlanılır. Eğitsel performansı belirleme çalışmalarında mutlak testler ve gözlemlerden yararlanılır. Bireylerin birbirleriyle karşılaştırılmasından çok, gelişim ya da disiplin alanlarında kendi içinde güçlü ve zayıf yanlarının ortaya çıkarılmasında, mutlak test ve gözlemlerden yararlanmak daha işlevseldir. Formal testlerde; öğrencinin durumu akranlarının durumuna göre betimlendiğinden,öğrenciye ait toplumsal normların gerektirdiği 112 davranışlardan hangilerini yaptığını belirlemek mümkün değildir.Daha çok toplumsal normların gerektirdiği davranışların ne kadarını yapabileceğine ilişkin kestirimde bulunulabilir. İnformal değerlendirme teknikleri öğrencinin gelişimini ölçen standart olmayan ölçme yöntemleridir. Genellikle norma dayalı olmayan yada standartlaştırılmamış araçlardır. Sadece ölçüt bağımlı araçların, öğretmen yapımı kontrol listelerinin sonuçlarından yararlanıldığında, yetersizliğin olup olmadığına doğru karar verme şansımız azalır. FORMAL TESTLER ile yapılan testlerde, çocuğun akranlarından farklılığı belirlenir. İNFORMAL DEĞERLENDİRME TEKNİKLERİ ile öğrencinin göstermesi gereken davranışları ne kadar gösterdiğini belirleyebiliriz. (Akranları ile karşılaştırma yapamayız.) FORMAL TESTLER sonuçları ile çocuğun özel eğitime uygun olup olmadığına kesin olarak karar verebiliriz. İNFORMAL DEĞERLENDİRME TEKNİKLERİ verdiği bilgiler ile eğitim programı ve öğretim planlarıyla ilgili uygun kararlar alabiliriz. DEĞERLENDİRMEDE KULLANILAN KAYNAK VE YÖNTEMLER Sevk etme (gönderme) formu Okul kayıtları (karne, ruhsal dosya….v.s) Standart testler (zeka, başarı, kişilik….v.s) Gelişimsel ölçekler Kaba Değerlendirme Formları Kontrol Listeleri Ölçüt bağımlı testler Gözlem Görüşmeler 113 Çalışma örnekleri Danışma Aile görüşmeleri Ölçüt bağımlı değerlendirme sonuçları Doktor raporları Sınıf/ev/çevre gözlemleri Hazırladığı ödevler Öğretmen raporları ve görüşmeleri Standart test sonuçları Okul personelinin veya ailenin yaptığı gözlemler Öğrencinin kendisinden alınan bilgiler AKADEMİK PERFORMANS Ölçüt bağımlı testler Kaba Değerlendirme Formu Kontrol Listeleri Norm bağımlı testler Öğretmen raporu Olay kaydı Sınıf içi çalışma örnekleri Anne –baba görüşmeleri Öğretmen Görüşmeleri Gözlem SOSYAL - DUYGUSAL DURUM Anne –baba görüşmeleri Öğretmen görüşmeleri Gözlem Öğrencilerle görüşme MOTOR BECERİLERİ Standart testler Ölçüt bağımlı testler Kontrol listeleri Gözlem 114 Olay kaydı İLETİŞİM DURUMU Standartlaştırılmış alıcı/ifade edici dil testi Yapılandırılmamış karşılıklı konuşma İşaret/sözel becerilerin gözlemi İşitsel süreç(gelişimsel-tıbbi geçmiş) Odyometrik değerlendirme İŞİTME Odyolojik inceleme Öğretmen görüşmesi Aile görüşmesi GÖRME Optometrik inceleme Snellen tarama testi Klinik gözlem Öğretmen görüşmesi Aile görüşmesi FİZİKSEL Fiziksel muayene Tıbbi geçmiş PERFORMANS RAPORU YAZIMI Elde edilen bütün bilgilerden sonra, çocuğun düzeyini özetlemek gerekir. Bu özet,çocuğun yapabildiklerine ilişkin eğitsel bildirimleri oluşturur. Öğrenciye ilişkin güncel bilgileri içermelidir. Çocuğun yaptıkları açık ve belirgin bir şekilde, hangi sıklıkta ve ne kadar doğru yaptığı belirtilmelidir. Öğrencinin yaptıkları özetlenirken; kazanmış olduğu davranışlar ve kazanması gereken davranışlar, ihtiyaçlar yazılmalıdır. 115 Öğrencinin zayıf olduğu alanlar belirtildiği gibi güçlü olduğu alanlarda belirtilmelidir Çocuğu ve yaptıklarını betimlemek için hiçbir zaman etiketler kullanılmamalıdır. Örneğin “hiperaktif”, “hafif öğrenme güçlüğü”, “pasif saldırgan”, “kişilik bozukluğu”, “zihin engelli”, “az gören”… Bunlar standartlaştırılmış testlerin sonuçlarıdır. Bu ifadeler dosyada yer alabilir ama eğitsel performansın özetlendiği bölümde olmamalıdır Çocuğun yetersizliğinden hangi eğitim alanlarının etkilendiği açıkça belirtilmelidir 1. Performans Düzeyi Örneği: Öğrencinin şu anki performans düzeyi : U. Emre, 12 yaşında bir erkek öğrencidir. Emre konuşamamakta iletişim ihtiyaçlarını jest ve mimiklerle karşılamaktadır. Kişisel bakım ve temizlik becerilerine, giyinme-soyunma becerilerine sahiptir. Tuvalet ihtiyaçlarını bağımsız olarak giderebilmektedir. Kendini, yakın çevresini tanıtabilmektedir. Hava sıcaklığına uygun giyinebilmektedir. Havada-karada olan doğa olaylarını ayıt edebilmektedir. Emre renk, şekil, zıtlık, yer, yön ve konum bildiren kavramları ayırt edebilmektedir. Rakamları ayırt edebilmekte ve tek basamaklı bir sayı ile tek basamaklı bir sayıyı doğru olarak toplayabilmektedir. Sesin kaynağını bulabilmektedir. Nefes kontrolü çalışmaları yapma, dinleme-izleme becerilerine sahiptir. Yazı araç-gereçlerini kullanabilmektedir. Çizgi çalışmaları yapma, sözcük yazma becerilerine sahiptir. Kendinin ve yakın çevresindeki kişilerin adlarını yazabilmektedir. Renkleri ayırt etmektedir. Boyama yapma, kağıt katlama, malzeme yapıştırma ve kağıt kesme becerilerine sahiptir. Vücudunun bölümlerini hareket ettirebilmektedir. Yerinde dönüşler yapma, top yuvarlama, spor araç-gereçlerini kullanma becerilerine sahiptir. Taşıtları-taşıtları kullananları ayırt edebilir. Yayayı-yolcuyu gösterebilmektedir. 116 Bu ölçümleme-özetleme bilgileri, U.D.A. ve K.D.A. geliştirmek için gereklidir. Bu,öğretim tekniklerini iyileştirmeye, öğrencinin amaçlar doğrultusunda ilerlemesine yardım eder. Ancak,BEP hazırlanması ve ölçümleme sonlandırılmamalıdır.Öğretmen çocukla ilgili veri toplamayı sürdürür. 3. DESTEK HİZMETLER VE EĞİTİM ORTAMLARININ BELİRLENMESİ BEP hazırlanırken öğrenci için destek hizmetler belirlenir. Burada öğrencinin öncelikli ihtiyaçları dikkate alınmalıdır. Gereken destek hizmetler belirlendikten sonra bunlardan nasıl ve ne şekilde yararlanılacağı da belirlenmelidir. Ülkemizde bu konuda hem tüzel hem de özel kurum ve kuruluşlar hizmet vermektedir. ÖZEL EĞİTİMLE İLGİLİ HİZMETLER Odyoloji Danışma Hizmetleri Erken Tanımlama Tıbbi Hizmetler Uğraşı Terapisi Anne-Baba Danışma Ve Eğitimi Fiziksel Terapi Psikolojik Hizmetler Boş Zaman Etkinlikleri Okul Sağlık Hizmetleri Sosyal Çalışma Hizmetleri Konuşma Patolojisi Ulaşım Evde eğitim 117 Özel eğitime benzer olarak, ilgili hizmetlerin BEP’ ında açıklanması devlet kurumunun hizmetleri sağlama teminatıdır. BEP’ ında bütün ilgili hizmetler hizmet okul sisteminde verilsin verilmesin listelenmelidir. Okulda Verilen Hizmetler Doğrudan Hizmet Dolaylı Hizmet Danışma Okul Sistemleri Arasındaki Kooperatif Kararlar Kurumlar Arası Hizmet Anlaşmaları Özel Hizmet Verenlerle Sözleşme Masrafları Ödeme Sorumluluğu İlgili Hizmetlerin Koordinasyonu 4. AMAÇLAR 1.Uzun Dönemli Amaçlar 2.Kısa Dönemli Amaçlar 3. Bireyselleştirilmiş Öğretim Programı (BöP) Bireyin zayıf ve güçlü yönleri belirlendikten sonra bir plan yapmak çok önemlidir. Bu planlamada uzun ve kısa dönemli amaçların da belirlenmesi gerekir AMAÇLARIN ÖZELLİKLERİ Amaçlar Varolan Performans Düzeyine Uygun Olmalıdır Bir çocuğa, önkoşul niteliğindeki davranışları kazandırmadan, bir başka davranışın öğretilmesi mümkün değildir. Amaçların İşlevselliği Amaçların işlevsel olması demek; 118 öğrencinin kazanacağı davranışları kısa sürede kullanacağı yada ileri düzeydeki becerileri öğrenmesini kolaylaştıracağı anlamındadır. Öğretilecek davranışların en işlevsel yani en gerekli beceriler olması gerekir. İşlevsellik öğretilen becerilerin farklı alan ve koşullara uyarlanabilmesi anlamına da gelir. (Genelleştirme.) Amaçların Gerçekliği Ve Uygulanabilirliği Amaçlara ulaşmak, yeterliğin ilk belirtisi olarak görüleceğinden gerçekçi olmak önemlidir. Amaçlar Öğrenci Yararına Olmalıdır Öğrencinin yararı gözetilerek değil de, öğretmenin ya da okulun yararırahatı düşünülerek amaç belirlenmemelidir. Örneğin 5 yaş grubu anaokulu öğrencileri için 2 saat yerlerinden kalkmamaları öğretmenleri memnun eder. Ama bu 5 yaş grubu için gerçekdışı bir beklentidir. Öğretmenin yararını gözetir. Amaçlar Sadece Edinimle Sınırlı Olmamalıdır Yetersizliği olan çocuklarda amaçların büyük bir çoğunluğu, belirli bir kavram ve beceri edinilmesine yönelik olmamalıdır. Yani, bir şeyin nasıl yapıldığı ve ne olduğunun öğretilmesi amaçlanmamalıdır Amaçlar Öğrencinin Katılımıyla Belirlenmeli Öğrenciler, hem amaçların içeriğini, em de yapmaları beklenen davranışların düzeylerini belirleme sürecine katıldığında; a-) Göstermeleri gereken davranışların farkına varır ve motive olurlar. b-)Daha uygun amaçlar belirlenir. c-)Amaçları gerçekleştirmek için daha çok çabalayacaklardır.(amaçlarla yönetim)Bu da öğrenmeyi ve başarıyı artırır. Nasıl Yaptığı Yerine, Davranış Üzerinde Odaklanılmalı Aynı amacın gerektirdiği davranışları yapmanın çeşitli yollarının olduğu,amaçları oluştururken göz önünde bulundurulmalıdır. 119 Öğrencinin davranışı nasıl yaptığı,davranışı yapıp yapmaması kadar önemli değildir. Amacın gerektirdiği davranış kabul görmeyen biçimde yapılıyorsa,nasıl yaptığı üzerinde durmaya gerek yoktur 1. UZUN DÖNEMLİ AMAÇLAR (U.D.A.) BEP’ in uygulama süresi sonucunda bireyde kazanması beklenen amaçlara U.D.A denir. U.D.A. BELİRLEME KURALLARI A-) U.D.A. değerlendirme verilerine dayalı olmalıdır. Değerlendirmenin amacı; bireyin ihtiyaçlarının belirlenmesidir. Bunun için öncelikle bireyin performans düzeyi belirlenmelidir Örneğin: “Eğer Tuba’nın sözel iletişimi gecikmiş ise o zaman amaç sözel iletişim becerilerinin artırılması yönünde olmalıdır.” BU süreçte önemli olan 3 faktör vardır. 1-Değerlendirme verilerinin ne anlama geldiği 2-Belirlenmiş ihtiyaçlarının hangilerinin öncelikle karşılanacağı 3-Normal gelişim süreçleri hakkında yeterli bilgiye sahip olmak B-) U.D.A. ifadeleri bireyin geçmişteki düzeyi ile o anki performans düzeyini yansıtabilmelidir. Bireyin geçmiş düzeyinin belirlenmesi, onun bazı kavram ve/veya becerileri daha önceki öğrenme deneyimlerinde ne oranda kazandığını ortaya koyar. Bu tür bilgilerle, bireyden, belirlenmiş sürede ne beklenebileceği olarak tespit edilir. Geçmiş başarı düzeyi dikkate alınmadığında, birey için, uygun olmayan amaçlar belirlenebilir. Örneğin; daha öncesinde hiçbir zaman “ince 120 motor becerisi” sergileyememiş birey için “kaşıkla beslenir” gibi bir amaç ifadesi… Bireyin o anki performans düzeyi, öğretime hangi noktadan başlanacağı kararını belirler. Örneğin; Mahmut 10’ kadar ileriye doğru tek tek sayabilmektedir. Bu düzeye bakarak U.D.A yı Mahmut ritmik sayma becerilerini kazanır şeklinde belirleyebiliriz. C-) U.D.A. öncelikli olduğu düşünülen maddeleri içermelidir. Önceliklerin doğru tespiti önemlidir. Bununla ilgili bir yanlışta, ailenin, öğretmenin ve çocuğun motivasyonu azalır. Önceliklerin belirlenmesinde; -öğrencinin performans düzeyi, ailenin beklentileri, öğrenci için gerekli olan öncelikli beceriler dikkate alınmalıdır D-) U.D.A. ifadeleri bilişsel, duyuşsal-sosyal, psikomotor becerileri, dil ve konuşma becerileri ve uygun olduğu durumlarda iş ve mesleki becerilerini içermelidir. Bilişsel alanla ilgili hedefler: zihinsel süreçlerle ilgilidir. Bilme, kavrama, uygulama, analiz ve sentez, değerlendirme gibi bölümleri içerir. Akademik beceriler de bu alana dahildir. Psiko-motor alanla ilgili hedefler için: daha çok motor becerilerden oluşur. Uyarılma, kılavuz denetiminde yapma,beceri haline getirme,duruma uydurma,yeni bir beceri meydana getirme.Örneğin,kendi kendine tuvaletini yapma,giyinme, yemek yeme, dengeli yürüme, oyun oynayabilme gibi. Duyuşsal- Soysal alan: Alma, tepkide bulunma, değer verme, örgütleme, bir değer bütünüyle nitelenmişlik, örneğin derse karşı ilgi duyma, gönüllü olarak okula gelme, öğretmenini dikkatlice dinleme gibi. Buraya ayrıca davranışsal amaçlar da dahildir. Dil ve Konuşma: Alıcı ve ifade edici dil becerileri gibi. İş ve Mesleki Beceriler: ağaç işleri, ahşap boyama ve galoş yapımı gibi. UDA’ lar öğrencinin o anki yapabildiklerinden daha üst bir durumda olmalıdır. 121 Ayrıca yıllık amaçlara öğrencinin gelişim hızına göre tekrar gözden geçirilerek ekleme yapılabilir ya da tekrar ifadeleri değiştirilebilir. U.D.A. ÖRNEĞİ PERFORMANS DÜZEYİ Emre matematik dersi becerilerinden şekil, zıtlık, yer, yön ve konum bildiren kavramları ayırt edebilmektedir. Rakamları ayırt edebilmekte ve tek basamaklı bir sayı ile tek basamaklı bir sayıyı doğru olarak toplayabilmektedir. U.D.A. 1- Emre yıl sonunda, çıkarma işlemi yapma becerisini kazanır. 2. KISA DÖNEMLİ AMAÇLAR (K.D.A) Kısa Dönemli Amaç: Bireyin performans düzeyi ile uzun dönemli amaçları arasında ölçülebilir, ara basamaklar olarak tanımlanabilir. Adından da anlaşılacağı üzere U.D.A’ ya göre daha kısa sürede kazanılması hedeflenen amaçlardır. 122 Şeklinde. Bu nedenle, belirlenen genel amaçtan açıkça, belirgin ve ölçülebilir şekilde öğrencinin ne yapacağını belirten K.D.A.’ya ihtiyaç vardır. K.D.A. K.D.A. K.D.A. K.D.A. UDA’lar genel olmasına karşın. KDA’lar daha özel ve ayrıntılıdır. Bireyin bulunduğu yerden uzun dönemli amaçlara nasıl ulaşılabilir? sorusuna yanıt vermelidir. K.D.A. çok fazla ayrıntılandırılmaz. Her bir U.D.A. için en az 3 tane olacak şekilde 5-6 K.D.A. belirlenebilir. Bu azalabilir de artabilir de. K.D.A K.D.A K.D.A K.D.A U.D.A YAPMASI GEREKENLER YAPABİLDİKLERİ 123 Burada mühim olan K.D.A’ ların bizi uzun dönemli amaçlara ne kadar götürdüğüdür. K.D.A. yazılırken, amaçların açık, anlaşılır, belirgin, gözlenebilir, ölçülebilir olmasına ve hangi koşulda olacağına dikkat edilmelidir. KDA ÖRNEKLERİ OKUMA YAZMA UDA KDA Emre yıl sonunda ilk okuma yazma becerilerini kazanır. 1. Tümce yazma çalışmaları yapar. (4/5) 2. Tümceyi sözcüklerine ayırır. (4/5) MATEMATİK UDA K.D.A Emre yıl sonunda İki basamaklı doğal sayıları ayırt eder. 1. Doğal sayı kartları içinden, gösterilen iki basamaklı doğal sayının aynısını gösterir. (4/5) 2. Doğal sayı kartları içinden, söylenen iki basamaklı doğal sayıyı gösterir. (4/5) 3. Gösterilen iki basamaklı doğal sayısının kaç olduğunu söyler. (4/5) 4. İki basamaklı bir doğal sayıyı onluk ve birliklerine ayırır. (4/5) 124 3. BİREYSELLEŞTİRİLMİŞ ÖĞRETİM PROGRAMI (BÖP) Bireyselleştirme: Bir grubun değil, bireyin eğitim ihtiyaçlarının bugün yada gelecekte onun bağımsız yaşamını kolaylaştıracak şekilde dikkate almaktır. Öğretim: Belli bir amaca göre gereken bilgileri verme işi.Öğrenmeyi kolaylaştıracak etkinlikleri düzenleme,gereçleri sağlama ve kılavuzluk etme işi. Plan: Bir işin, bir eserin gerçekleştirilmesi için uyulması tasarlanan düzen. Öğretim programı: Bir okulu bitirmek veya bir alanda uzmanlaşmak için gereken ders ve konuları kapsayan plan,bir bütünü oluşturan ayrıntılar. Planlama: Program geliştirme ve uygulama sürecidir ÖĞRETİM PLANI BöP: BEP’ te ,öğrencinin gereken davranışları kazanması için,öğrencinin ve çalışanların yapması gerekenleri ayrıntılı,belirgin ve açıkça ifade eden plandır Günlük, haftalık veya aylık olarak geliştirilebilir. BÖP’ te işlenen amaçlar BEP’ teki kısa dönemli amaçlarımızdır. BEP’ te yer alan uzun dönemli amaçlara ulaşmak için kısa dönemli amaçlarımızı nasıl öğreteceğimiz konusunda bize yol gösterecek planlardır. Bir Öğretim Planında Yer Alması Gereken Unsurlar Öğrencinin adı Öğretmenin adı Öğretim programının adı Öğrencinin genel performans düzeyine ilişkin özet ifadeler 125 Davranış ölçütü Öğrenme ortamı Oturum sayısı Materyal Öğretim amaçları Öğretim basamakları Öğretim yöntem ve teknikleri Destek hizmetler-Ek hizmetler Değerlendirme-veri toplama teknikleri ÖĞRETİM PLANI GELİŞTİRME Öğretim planlarında K.D.A.’da belirtilen davranışların yapılması için gerekli davranış basamakları ayrıntılı olarak listelenir K.D.A.’nın analiz edilmesiyle elde edilen basamaklandırılmış öğretim amaçları çok sayıdadır. Ve öğretmen için yol haritası işlevini görür. 1.basamakta K.D.A.’nın öğretimsel(davranışsal)amaç olarak yazılması vardır. Bu davranışsal amaçlar yazılırken farklı tercihler kullanılabilir: 1-zaman sınırlarını belirlemek 2-kabul edilebilecek en az doğru davranış sayısını belirlemek 3-davranış koşulunun belirlenmesi 4-davranışta belirleyici olan önemli bir öğeyi tanımlamak Davranışın koşullarının belirlenmesi Sözel istekler yada yönergeler Yazılı istekler yada yönergeler Materyaller İhtiyaç duyulan yardım düzeyi Çevresel ortam ve uyarlamalar 2.basamak yazılan öğretimsel(davranışsal) amaçların gerektirdiği yaşantıları hazırlamadır 126 Öğretim malzemelerin ve stratejilerin seçimidir.Seçilen öğretim yöntemi ve stratejileriyle,malzemelerden yararlanarak öğrencinin yaşantılarına katılması gerekenlere hazırlamadır 3.basamakta öğrenciden beklenen davranışları,sürenin sonunda yapıp yapmadığının ve ilerlemelerin belirlenmesi için ölçü araçları hazırlama ve uygulama dır. Örnek: U.D.A: Emre yıl sonunda ilk okuma yazma becerilerini kazanır. K.D.A: Tümce yazma çalışmaları yapar. (4/5)* DAVRANIŞSAL AMAÇLAR: Davranışlar 1. Tümceyi modele bakarak yazar. (4/5) 2. Söylenen tümceyi defterine yazar. (4/5) 3. Söylenen tümceyi sınıf tahtasına yazar. (4/5) *(4/5) Her beş denemenin dördünde başarılı olma ölçütü anlamına gelmektedir. Bireyselleştirilmiş eğitim programı ve öğretim (uygulama) uyarlamaları Öğretim uyarlamaları, çocuğun öğretiminden sorumlu öğretmen tarafından yapılır. Bu uyarlamalar öğrencinin 1. Belirlenen K.D.A.’nın günlük plana yerleştirilmesi, 2. Günlük rutinlerin özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan çocuğa daha fazla öğretim zamanı kazandıracak şekilde planlanması, 3. Fiziksel çevrenin düzenlenmesi, 4. İletişim fırsatlarının yaratılması ve kullanılması, 5. Öğretim tekniklerinin nasıl kullanılacağının açıkça yazılması, 6. Sonuçların kaydedilmesi ve değerlendirilmesini BEP’ te yer alan amaçların öğretime uyarlanmasında öğrencinin BEP’te belirlenen U.D.A.’yı ve K.D.A.’yı başarması için gereken strateji ve adımlar daha belirgin şekilde tanımlanır. Bu tanımlar öğretmenin günlük planlarında yerini bulur. 127 Gerek BEP gerekse özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan öğrenciye uyarlanmış günlük planlarda temel bilgiler benzer ama okulun koşullarına, sınıfın koşullarına, öğrencinin ihtiyaçlarına göre değişiklik gösterebilmektedir TÜM HİZMET PLANLARI Tüm hizmet planı, BEP’nın bireysel öğretim planlarını da kapsayacak şekilde hazırlanmasıdır. Tüm Hizmet Planının; Birinci kısmı: Bireyselleştirilmiş Eğitim Programından, İkinci kısmı: Bireyselleştirilmiş Öğretim Planından oluşur Tüm Hizmet Planlarının Hazırlanması Tüm hizmet planı; özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan öğrenci için hazırlanan bireyselleştirilmiş eğitim programının yer verildiği bir formdur. Bu amaç için farklı şekillerde hazırlanmış formlar kullanılmaktadır. Tüm Hizmet Planlarında Yer Alan Öğeler Kimlik Bilgileri: BEP hazırlanan öğrenciye ve ailesine ait, yaş, cinsiyet, özür, adres ve telefon numarası gibi kısa bilgilerin bulunduğu bölümdür. Tıbbi Bilgiler: Burada öğrencinin sağlık durumuna, ilaç kullanıp kullanmadığı, kullanıyorsa hangi ilacı ne sıklıkta ve ne şekilde kullandığı, ne gibi önlemler alınması gerektiğine dair bilgiler yer almadır. Düzenlemeler ve Hizmetler: Bu bölümde öğrenci için söz konusu olan yerleştirme türü, eğitsel düzenlemeler ve gerekli destek hizmetler ve bu hizmetlerin başlama ve bitiş tarihleri yer alır. Performans Düzeyi: Öğrencinin tüm program alanlarına ilişkin çok kısa biçimde performans düzeyinin açıklandığı bölümdür. 128 İlerleme Raporu: Her program alanının ayrıntılı olarak ele alındığı bu bölümde, öğrencinin o alandaki performans düzeyi, uzun dönemli amaçlar, değerlendirme yöntemleri, kısa dönemli amaçlar, bu amaçların gerçekleşip gerçekleşmediğini belirlemek üzere hazırlanmış ilerleme rapor tablosu ve yorumlar yer almaktadır. 4. İZLEME VE DEĞERLENDİRME İzleme ve değerlendirme süreci BEP’ in başarısı için büyük önem arz eder. BEP uygulanma aşamasında ve uygulamanın sonunda değerlendirilmelidir. Böylece ileriye dönük belirlediğimiz amaçların ne kadarına ulaşabildiğimizi belirlemiş oluruz. İyi bir izleme ve değerlendirme pek de iyi olmayan bir BEP’ i değiştirmemize ve geliştirmemize yardım eder. İyi bir BEP’ i ise iyi olmayan bir izleme değerlendirmeye aldığımızda ise program istenen sonuçları vermeyebilir. Öğrencinin BEP’ inin uygulanmasında sorumlu kişi, önerilen eğitim ortamında sürekli olarak öğrencinin başarısını değerlendirmekle de sorumludur. Öğrencinin gelişmesini gösteren raporlar periyodik olarak hazırlanmalıdır. Bu raporlar en az yılda bir kere doldurulmalıdır. Ancak bu süre daha kısa aralıklara da çekilebilir. BEP’ in İzlenmesi İzlemek: sistematik olarak uygulayıcılardan, bilginin toplanması ve bu bilginin düzenli aralıklarla belirlenmiş olan amaçlarla karşılaştırılmasıdır. İzlemenin iki temel amacı vardır. 1. BEP’ i uygulamakla yükümlü olan uzmanlara, kullandıkları yöntemlerde gerekli değişiklikleri yapmaları için sistematik olarak veri sağlamak 129 2. BEP’ i n uygulanmasını, planlanmış programın etkinliğini ve uygunluğunu değerlendirmede kullanılacak verileri BEP ekibine dağlamak BEP’ in değerlendirilmesi BEP yukarıda da değindiğimiz gibi en az yılda bir kere sorumlu kişiler ve BEP ekibi tarafından değerlendirilmelidir. Değerlendirme için temel bilgi kaynağı, izleme yoluyla toplanan bilgilerden oluşur. Değerlendirmenin ilk temel amacı BEP’ in çocuk üzerindeki etkisine bakmaktır. İkinci amaç Ekibin etkili ve verimli işleyip işlemediğinin değerlendirilmesidir. İzleme ve değerlendirme süreci BEP’ uygun bir zaman ve ölçütle değerlendirmek gerekmektedir. Zamanı belirlerken ; amaç ve hedeflerin belirlenen zamanda gerçekleşmesi, sağlanan özel eğitim programı ve ilgili hizmetlerin başlangıç ve bitiş tarihlerinin planlanmış olması gerekir. Çünkü her amaca farklı sürelerde ulaşılır ve bazı problemler farklı sürelerde çözüme kavuşabilir. Karar sürecinde, amaç ve hedefler için değerlendirme ölçütlerinin ne olacağına karar verilmelidir. Ölçüt çocuğun objektif olarak değerlendirilmesini sağlamalıdır. Değerlendirme ölçütü BEP ekip üyelerinin tamamlanan amaç ve hedeflerinin ne ölçüde gerçekleşip gerçekleşmediğinin bilmesini sağlamadır. Burada ölçüt belirlenirken yukarıda amaçlar bölümünde verdiğimiz değerlendirme ilkelerine ve yöntemlerine riayet edilmelidir. 130 Bep Planında İlerlemeyi Engelleyen Nedenler 1. Öğrenciden kaynaklanan nedenler; 2. Öğretim ile ilgili nedenler; 3. Ortamdan kaynaklanan nedenler; 4. Destek hizmetleri ile ilgili nedenler; 5. Anne-babanın (yatılı kurumlarda ise grup ve etüd öğretmenlerinin) öğretim sürecindeki yeri ile ilgili nedenler; 6. BEP geliştirme birimi ile ilgili nedenler; 7. Eğitim personeli ile ilgili nedenler; 8. Ekip ile ilgili nedenler; 9. Yerleştirme kararı ile ilgili nedenler. TEFTİŞ VE DENETİM Özel eğitim okul ve kurumları ile özel eğitime destek sağlayan kurumların faaliyetlerinin teftiş ve denetimi özel eğitim ve/veya psikolojik danışma ve rehberlik alanlarında yetişmiş müfettişlerce yapılır. Öğretmenin teftiş edilmesi ve denetimi Öğretmenin teftiş edilmesi ve denetiminde öğretmenin; a)Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan öğrencinin kişisel ve gelişim özelliklerine göre, öncelikle bireyselleştirilmiş eğitim programlarında hedeflenen amaçları gerçekleştirme düzeyini dikkate alarak değerlendirme yapması, b)Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan öğrencinin eğitim kurumuna gelmeden önceki eğitim durumu hakkında bilgi toplamış olması, c)Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan öğrencinin performansını tam olarak kullanmasını sağlaması, cihazların kullanımında titizlik göstermesi, d)Bireyselleştirilmiş eğitim programlarını öğrenciye uygulaması ya da programların uygulanmasını takip etmesi, e)Ailelerle iş birliği içinde olması, f)Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan öğrencinin eğitsel, psikolojik ve tıbbî 131 değerlendirmesinin yapılması için gerekli önlemleri alması, g)Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan öğrencinin eğitiminde kullanılan eğitim yöntemleri konusunda hizmet içi eğitim programlarına katılmış olması, Braille (kabartma yazı), doğal-işitsel-sözel yöntem gibi eğitim yöntemlerini kullanabilmesi, h)Sınıfında sosyal bütünleşmeyi sağlaması, ı)Günlük plânlarında özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan öğrencinin bireysel ve gelişim özelliklerini dikkate alarak, alacağı önlemleri belirtmiş olması konularına dikkat edilir. Yönetimin teftiş edilmesi ve denetimi Yönetimin teftiş edilmesi ve denetiminde yönetimin; a)Öğretim yılı başında özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan öğrenciler için alınacak önlemler konusunda plânlama yaparak, eğitim ortamında gerekli düzenlemeleri yapmış olması, b)Personelin özel eğitim konusunda bilgi ve deneyimlerini artırmak amacıyla seminer düzenlemesi, kurs düzenlemeye yönelik önlemler alması, kurum içi seminer dönemlerinde özel eğitim konularına ağırlık vermesi, c)Kurum içinde birim, rehberlik ve psikolojik danışma hizmetleri servisi ve kurullar arasında eş güdümü sağlaması, d) Eğitsel tanılama, izleme ve değerlendirme ekibi, özel eğitim hizmetleri kurulu, aile, gönüllü kurum ve kuruluşlar, okul aile birliği, eğitim vakfı ve derneği, üniversite, hastaneler ile kurumu arasında iş birliği sağlaması, e)Aile eğitimi programlarının hazırlanarak uygulanması için gerekli önlemleri alması, f)Sosyal bütünleşmeyi sağlamak amacıyla özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan öğrencilerin de kültürel, sosyal ve serbest zaman etkinliklerine aktif katılımı için önlemler alması, g)Sivil savunma plânının hazırlanması ve her yıl en az iki defa uygulama yapılması konularına dikkat edilir. 132 Örnek Formlar: BİREYSELLEŞTİRİLMİŞ EĞİTİM PROGRAMI (BEP) FORMU Öğrencinin Adı-Soyadı: Sınıfı: Bep Hazırlama Tarihi: Bep Birim Üyeleri: Öğrencinin şu anki performans düzeyi: Ancak; Uzun dönemli amaçlar Kısa dönemli amaçlar Ölçüt Başlamabitiş tarihleri Sorumlu kişi 133 BİREYSELLEŞTİRİLMİŞ ÖĞRETİM PROGRAMI (BÖP) FORMU Öğrencinin adı ve Soyadı: Sınıfı: Öğretmenin Adı ve Soyadı: Ünite/ Konu Öğrencinin Performans Düzeyi Uzun Dönemli Amaç Kısa Dönemli Amaç Öğretimsel hedef Öğretim Süreci A) Öğretimin Yapıldığı Yer B) Araç-Gereçler C) Öğretimde Kullanılan Yöntemler/Teknikler D) Süre E) Dersin İşlenişi F) Değerlendirme 134 BÖP DEĞERLENDİRME FORMU Öğrencinin Adı-Soyadı: Kısa Dönemli Hedef: Çalışma Yeri: Araç-Gereçler: Öğretimin Başlama-Bitiş Tarihi: Öğretimsel Hedefler Başlangıç Değerlendirmesi 1. oturum 2. oturum 3. oturum Değerlendirme sistemi: +:Bağımsız S:Sözel yardım M:Model olma F:Fiziksel yardım * Değerlendirme ve oturum sıkılıkları artabilir. 135 TÜM HİZMET PLANI Tarih: KİMLİK BİLGİLERİ ÇOCUĞUN ANNENİN BABANIN Adı-soyadı Adı-soyadı Doğum tarihi Yaşı Yaşı Mesleği Özür Türü Adresi Tıbbi Bilgiler: İşitme: Görme: İlaç kullanımı: Fiziksel durumu: Eğitim Hizmetleri: Yerleştirileceği Ortam Destek Hizmetler Ek Hizmetler Eğitim Hizmetlerinin süresi ve sorumluları Hizmet türü Süresi Sorumlusu Performans Düzeyi: Uygulanan Değerlendirme Araç ve Yöntemleri: A. AKADEMİK BECERİLER Bulunduğu var olan seviye: Yetenekler/beceriler: İhtiyaçlar: ; B. İLETİŞİM BECERİLERİ: Bulunduğu var olan seviye: Yetenekler/beceriler: İhtiyaçlar: C. SOSYAL YAŞAM BECERİLERİ Bulunduğu var olan seviye: Yetenekler/beceriler: İhtiyaçlar: 136 D. MOTOR BECERİLER Bulunduğu var olan seviye: Yetenekler/beceriler: İhtiyaçlar: E. OYUN VE SANAT ETKİNLİKLERİ Bulunduğu var olan seviye: Yetenekler/beceriler: İhtiyaçlar: F. GÜNLÜK YAŞAM BECERİLERİ: Bulunduğu var olan seviye: Yetenekler/beceriler: İhtiyaçlar: G. SOSYAL BECERİLER Bulunduğu var olan seviye: Yetenekler/beceriler: İhtiyaçlar: H. DAVRANIŞ PROBLEMLERİ Uzun Dönemli Amaç: Gelişim Alanı: KDA Öğretim Teknikleri Araçlar Sorumlu Değ. Tekniği Başarı tarihi 1. Uzun Dönemli Amaç: Gelişim Alanı: KDA Öğretim Teknikleri Araçlar Sorumlu Değ. Tekniği Başarı tarihi 1. Uzun Dönemli Amaç: Gelişim Alanı: KDA Öğretim Teknikleri Araçlar Sorumlu Değerlendirme Tekniği Başarı tarihi 1. 137 Değerlendirme: Hizmet yeri ve süresi Gelişim alanı Başarıldı Gelişme var Başarılamadı Yorum Bep Geliştirme ekibi: Ad-soyadı İmza Özel eğitim sınıf öğretmeni Rehber öğretmen Okul yöneticisi Diğer uzmanlar Annesi Babası BEP’ını inceledim. Bu şekilde onaylanmasını istiyorum. 138 III. BÖLÜM Davranış Değiştirme 139 DAVRANIŞ DEĞİŞTİRME Giriş Davranış: Kişinin eylemde bulunarak çevreyle etkileşim içinde olduğu gözlenebilir, ölçülebilir ve oluşumu çevrede değişikliğe yol açan bir dizi eylem ya da davranış sınıfına verilen isimdir. UYGULAMALI DAVRANIŞ ANALİZİ Uygulamalı davranış analizi, sosyal önemi olan davranışları değiştirmeyi amaçlayan, davranışçı kuramın öne sürdüğü, davranış temel prensiplerine dayalı süreçleri kullanan bilim dalıdır. Uygulamalı Davranış Analizinin İlkeleri Uygulamalı olması: Hedef davranışın kuramsal açıdan değil, toplumsal açıdan önemli bir davranış olmasını ifade eder. Arttırılmak yada azaltılmak istenen davranış toplumsal açıdan önemli olmalı ve acil önem taşımalı. Davranışsal olmalı: Bireyin değişen ya da değiştirilmesi planlanan davranışının tam olarak gözlenebilir ve ölçülebilir olmalıdır. Analitik olmalı: Eğer işlevsel bir ilişkinin varlığından söz ediliyorsa, davranışın oluşması veya oluşmaması deneysel koşullar altında gösterilmelidir. Teknolojik olmalı: Sürecin yazılı olarak tanımlanmasını ve yeterince detayı içermesini ve bir başka uygulamacı tarafından tekrarlanabilir olmasını gerektirir. Kavramsal sistematiğinin olması: Uygulamacının izlediği süreçler davranışın temel prensiplerinden kaynaklanıyorsa kavramsal sistematikten söz edilebilir. Etkili olmalı: Çalışma birey için pratik sonuçlar üretmek için davranışı yeterli şekilde gerçekleştiriyorsa etkilidir. Genellenebilir olmalı: Davranış değişikliğinin başka durumlar ve ve başka davranışlar içinde sürdürülebilir olmasıdır. 140 Uygulamalı davranış analizinde basamaklar – Hedef davranışı belirleme ve tanımlama – Hedef davranışı ölçme ve kaydetme – Hedef davranış için uygulama yöntemini seçme HEDEF DAVRANIŞIN BELİRLENMESİ VE TANIMLANMASI Hedef davranış, sosyal önemi olan ve değiştirilmesi hedeflenen davranıştır. Bir başka deyişle görülmesi istenen son davranıştır. İyi bir tanımın şu üç ölçütü karşılaması gerekir. 1- Yeterince açık olmalıdır. Tanım herhangi biri tarafından okunduğunda yazan kişi ile anlaşabilmelidir. 2- Tanımda davranışın sınırları çizilmelidir. 3- Tanım mutlaka nesnel olmalı, yani davranışın gözlenebilir özellikleri ifade edilmelidir. Hedef davranış belirlenirken dikkat edilmesi gerekli öğeler – Birey ve/veya çevresi açısından işlevsel olmalı. – Bireye doğal ortamlarda pekiştireç sağlamalı. – Daha karmaşık beceriler için önkoşul nitelik taşımalı. – Toplumsal yaşama katılımı kolaylaştırmalı. – Bireyin ne yapmayacağını değil ne yapacağını belirtmeli. Hedef davranışı belirlerken Çocuk/birey ile görüşülebilir. Bireyin yaşamındaki önemli kişilerden bilgi alınabilir. Ölçü araçları uygulanabilir. Birey doğrudan gözlenebilir. Hedef davranışı ölçme ve kaydetme Bir davranışı ölçebilmek için ilk aşama davranışı iyi bir şekilde tanımlamaktır. Çünkü iyi tanımlanmamış bir davranış için iki kişinin anlaşması oldukça güçtür. Ayrıca iyi tanımlanmamış bir davranışı ölçmek pek mümkün olmayabilir. 141 Hedef davranışlarının kaydedilmesinin iki amacı vardır. 1- Davranışı değiştirmek için etkili yöntemi belirlemeye zemin hazırlar. 2- Davranışı değiştirmek için yapılan uygulamanın etkili olup olmadığını belirlemeye hizmet eder. KAYIT TEKNİKLERİ 1- ABC KAYDI Davranış öncesi ve sonrasında neler olup bittiğine ilişkin, ayrıntılı biçimde veri toplamak için doğrudan gözlemlere yer veren kayıt türüdür. ABC kaydı ile hedef davranışa/davranışlara karar verilir. ABC KAYIT FORMU ÖRNEĞİ Öğrencinin adı: Fatih KARAKILIÇ Tarih:…./…/2006 Gözleyenin adı: Sultan ÖREN Süre : Ortam Davranış öncesi Davranış Davranış sonrası Sınıf Çocuklar yerlerinde oturuyorlar. Y:öğr. “Günaydın Fatih” dedi. Fatih sınıfa girdi. Fatih yerine oturmadı. Masanın altına yattı. Y.öğr. Gelip yerine oturmasını söyledi. DİKKAT: Bu kayıt tekniğini kullanacak olanlar bu kaydı üç farklı yer ve zamanda tutmalıdırlar. Böylece davranışının hangi sürelerde ve nerelerde ortaya çıktığı anlaşılır. Bu aynı zamanda gözlemin güvenirliği için de gereklidir. Benzer kayıt tekniklerinde de buna riayet edilmelidir. ABC Kayıtlarında birden çok sayıda hedef davranış belirlendiyse ve bu davranışlar üzerinde aynı anda çalışılamıyorsa öğretmen bu davranışlardan sosyal açıdan öncelikli davranışı hedef davranış olarak belirler. 142 Bu durumda; Sakınca derecesi, İleride kullanılma olasılığı Süreğenlik derecesi Bireye pekiştireç sağlama olasılığı Başka davranışlar için önkoşul niteliği taşıması Değiştirme kolaylığı Maliyetinin uygunluğu gibi noktalara dikkat edilerek hedef davranış belirlenir. 2- KALICI DAVRANIŞ ÜRÜNÜ KAYDI Haftalık hece testinde doğru sözcük sayısı, bilgisayar klavyesi ile yazılan doğru sözcük sayısı, öğrencinin resminde yer alan perspektif sayısı gibi pek çok akademik davranış kalıcı ürünü olan davranışlardır. Bu tür davranışların ürünleri kayıt edilir. Kalıcı ürünleri ölçmek için dikkat edilmesi gereken üç ilke vardır: Hedef davranışın her meydana gelişi aynı kalıcı ürünle sonuçlanmalıdır. Kalıcı ürün yalnızca hedef davranışın sonucunda ortaya çıkmalıdır. Eğer kalıcı ürünü kayıt ederken araç-gereç kullanılacaksa, bunlar hedef davranışı etkilememelidir. Kalıcı ürün kaydı yapılabilecek davranışlara örnekler: Oturma odasında bırakılan eşya/giysi sayısı Bulaşıkların yıkanıp yıkanmadığı Oyuncakların yere atılıp atılmadığı Lambaları söndürülüp söndürülmediği Halının ya da yatağın ıslatılıp ıslatılmadığı Çocuğun saçının taranıp taranmadığı Hatalı üretilen parçalar Yanlış park edilen araçlar Şiddetli yağıştan sonra kar ve buzun temizlenip temizlenmediği Önemli Not: Bir davranışı kayıt etmek için harcadığınız çaba o davranışı gerçekten değiştirme isteğiniz ile yakından ilgilidir. 143 3- FOTOĞRAF VE VİDEO İLE KAYIT Zaman zaman kalıcı ürünlerin daha da kalıcılığını sağlamak amacı ile fotoğraflar ve video kayıtları kullanılabilir. Örneğin: Tırnak yeme davranışını değiştirmeyi hedefliyorsanız. Düzenli aralıklarla öğrencinin ellerinin fotoğrafını çekebilirsiniz. Tırnak boyunu cetvelle ölçerek kayıt eder. Fotoğraf kanıtlarını kullanabilirsiniz. Bir başka örnek olarak öğrencilerin legolarla yaptıkları ürünleri fotoğraflayabilirsiniz. 4- KONTROL LİSTELERİ İLE DAVRANIŞ KAYDI Öğretmenler tarafından kolayca kullanılabilir. Ancak kontrol listeleri oluşturulurken davranış yaptı/yapmadı, doğru/yanlış, uygun/uygun değil gibi kategorilere ayrılmalıdır. Özellikle güvenlik gerektiren işlerin kaydında uygundur. Çocukları kendi odalarını ya da masalarını temizlemeleri, bir tabağa yerleştirilecek yiyecekleri yeri ve sırası (yiyecek hazırlama) gibi davranışlar kayıt edilebilir. DAVRANIŞ KAYDI TEKNİKLERİ 1- Kesin kayıt teknikleri – Olay kaydı – Süre kaydı – Bekleme süresi kaydı Olay Kaydı: En pratik ve en kullanışlı kayıt etme süreçlerinden biri sıklık sayma ya da olay kaydıdır. Bu kayıt türünde gözlemci belirlenen gözlem zamanı boyunca oluşan davranışların kaç kez oluştuğunu sayar. Davranışları sayma; Davranışın açık başlangıç ve bitişi olduğunda oldukça kullanışlıdır. Eğer davranış bazen 10sn. Bazen de 10 dakika sürüyorsa olay kaydı bu tür davranışlar için uygun değildir. 144 Davranış çok sık meydana geliyorsa, davranışı bütün bir zaman diliminde izlemedikçe saymak mümkün değilse olay kaydı uygun değildir. Süre Kaydı : Hedef davranışın ne kadar süre ile devam ettiğinin belirlenmesi amacıyla tutulan kayıtlardır. İki türü vardır. Gözlem süresinde gerçekleşen her bir davranışın süresi kayıt edilebilir. Gözlem süresinde gerçekleşen tüm davranışların toplam süresi kayıt edilebilir. Süre kaydı yaparken kronometreli ya da dijital bir saat en iyi araçtır. Zamanı gösteren video kayıtları incelenerek, süre kaydı yapılabilir. Süre kaydında, gözlemci davranışın tamamlanmasına en yakın saniye, dakika ya da çeyrek saati kayıt etmeyi tercih edebilir. Süre kaydında; Gözlem süreleri eşitse tepki süreleri doğrudan grafiğe işlenebilir. Gözlem süreleri eşit değilse tepki oranı hesaplanır. Teki oranı=tepki süresi/gözlem süresi Bekleme Süresi Kaydı Bazı durumlarda bir uyaranla davranışın başlaması ya da tamamlanması arasında geçen süreyi belirlemek önemlidir. Bekleme süresi kaydı süre kaydındaki ilkeler dikkate alınarak tutulur. Örnekler: Öğretmenin “yerine otur” demesinden sonra öğrencinin yerine oturması arasında geçen süre. Bir lokantada yemeklerin sipariş edilmesinden sonra yemek servisi arasındaki süre. Bir çağrının ulaşması ile cevaplanması arasındaki süre. “odanı temizle” yönergesi ile işin tamamlanması arasındaki süre. (Sürenin uygun olmadığı durumlarda gerekebilir) 145 2- Yaklaşık kayıt teknikleri A- Zaman aralığı kaydı § Bütüncül zaman aralığı kaydı § Kısmi(parçalı) zaman aralığı kaydı B- Anlık zaman örneklemi kaydı. A- Zaman aralığı kaydı Gözlem süresi eşit zaman aralıklarına bölünerek, bu aralık içinde davranışın oluşup oluşmamasının kayıt edilmesidir. Örneğin: iki dakikalık bir gözlemde “Öğrencinin önündeki işe dikkat etmesi” kayıt ediliyor olsun, D D - - - D D D - - - D 0 SANİYE 1 DAKİKA Öğr. Gözlem süresinin %50’sinde işe dikkat etmiştir. 6/12 x 100= %50 Bütüncül Kayıt Belirlenen zaman aralığı süresince, davranış devam ediyorsa o davranış “var” kabul edilir. Davranış aralık süresince devam etmiyorsa “yok” kabul edilir. Kısmi (parçalı) kayıt Belirlenen zaman arlığı içinde davranış gerçekleşmişse “var” kabul edilir. Davranışın gerçekleşme sayısı ya da süresi önemli değildir. B- Anlık Zaman Örneklemi Kaydı Gözlem süresi 5 -10 dakikalık zaman aralıklarına bölünür ve zaman aralığı sonunda gözlenerek davranışın gerçekleşip gerçekleşmediği kayıt edilir. Bu yöntem ile birden çok sayıda davranış aynı anda kayıt edilebilir. 146 Anlık Zaman Örneklemi Veri Toplama Çizelgesi Gözlenen : Yavuz Doğan Tarih:12.01.2006 Gözleyen : H. Yusuf Kantarcı Hedef davranış: 5dk 10d 15dk 20dk 25dk 30dk Oyuncakla oynama _ _ + + + _ Dışarıyı seyretme + + _ _ _ _ Tepki sayısı/gözlem sayısı X 100= Tepki yüzdesi Tepki sayısı/gözlem sayısı= Tepki oranı UYGUN DAVRANIŞLARIN ARTTIRILMASI PEKİŞTİRME İzlediği davranışın gerçekleşme olasılığını arttıran veya davranışın sürmesini sağlayan uyaranların ortama eklenmesi veya çekilmesi sürecine pekiştirme denir. İki türü vardır; – Olumlu pekiştirme – Olumsuz pekiştirme. OLUMLU PEKİŞTİRME Olumlu pekiştirme, bir davranışı izleyen durumda ortama bir uyaranın eklenmesiyle o davranışın ileride yapılma olasılığının arttırılmasıdır. Olumlu pekiştirmede yer alan uyarana pekiştirici uyaran ya da pekiştireç adı verilir. 147 PEKİŞTİREÇLER İKİ BAŞLIK ALTINDA İNCELENEBİLİR. – Öğrenilmemiş pekiştireçler (birincil pekiştireçler) – Öğrenilmiş pekiştireçler (ikincil pekiştireçler) Öğrenilmemiş pekiştireçler (birincil pekiştireçler) Doğal yaşamı sürdürmek için gerekli olan ve biyolojik önem taşıyan uyaranlardır. Bu uyaranlar öğrenilmemiştir ve yaşamsal önemleri vardır. Örneğin; yiyecekler, içecekler, barınma, uyku vb. Not: yiyecek içecek türü pekiştireçler küçük çocuklarda ve işlevde bulunma düzeyi sınırlı olan bireylerde etkilidir ancak eğitim ve işlevde bulunma düzeyi arttıkça önemlerini yitirirler. Öğrenilmemiş pekiştireçlerin özellikleri 1. Etkileri bulundukları durumlara göre değişiklik gösterir. Örneğin;karnı tok bir çocuk için yiyecek etkili olmayabilir. 2. Sunulmaları iyi planlanmadığında “doygunluk” ya da “yoksunluk” yaratabilirler. 3. Pekiştireç olma özelliklerini hiçbir zaman yitirmezler çünkü yaşamsal ihtiyaçlardır. 4. Yiyecek pekiştireçleri diyetli birey için titizlikle seçilmelidir. 5. Doygunluğu ve hızlı tüketimi önlemek için az miktarda sunulmalıdırlar. Yarar ve sınırlılıkları Yararları : Öğretim gerektirmezler. Ancak ikincil pekiştireçlerle birlikte kullanılması önerilebilir. Sınırlılıkları: Doygunluk oluşturabileceğinden uzun süre etkili olmayabilir. 148 Her zaman her yerde kullanılması kolay olmayabilir, her zaman her yerde temini mümkün olmayabilir. Öğrenilmiş pekiştireçler (ikincil pekiştireçler) Yaşamsal bir önem taşımamalarına rağmen davranışların arttırılmasında ve sürdürülmesinde etkili biçimde kullanılabilirler. Birincil pekiştireçlerle kullanımı sonucu tek başlarına pekiştireç olma özelliği kazanabilirler. Yararları ve sınırlılıkları Yarar: Ulaşılması ve uygulanması her zaman her yerde kolaydır. Kolayca çeşitlendirilebilir. Sınırlılık: Birincil pekiştireçlerle birlikte kullanılarak öğretim sürecinden geçmesi durumu sınırlılık olarak ifade edilir ancak öğrenilmiş pekiştireçlerin yararı çok daha fazladır. Öğrenilmiş Pekiştireç Türleri: 1. Sosyal pekiştireçler Sözsüz ifadeler: Gülümseme, alkışlama, baş ile onaylama, göz kırpma. Bedensel iletişim: kucaklama, başını okşama, sırtını sıvazlama, yüzüne dokunma. Sosyal ortamlarda yakınlık: Öğretmen masasının yakınına oturma, yemek saatinde yan yana oturma, birlikte sınıf panosunu yerleştirme. Ayrıcalık tanıma:Bahçede oynamasına izin verme, sınıf defterini okul müdürüne götürme. Övgü sözcükleri ya da sözcük grupları: aferin, ne kadar güzel, bunu sen mi yaptın, çok iyi bir iş v.b. 2-Etkinlik pekiştireçleri: Şarkı söylemek, yap-bozla oynamak, şiir okumak gibi sözel ya da bedensel bir uğraşı gerektirirler. (Az yeğlenen bir etkinliğin ardından çok yeğlenen bir etkinliğin yapılmasına izin vermek, az yeğlenen etkinliğin yapılmasını artırır. ilkesi) 149 3. Nesnel Pekiştireçler: Oyuncak ya da araç-gereç ve materyaller. 4. Sembol pekiştireçler: Kendi başlarına anlamı olmayan ama başka pekiştireçlere dönüştürülebilen sembollerdir. Para, gazete kuponları, yıldızlar, jeton gibi. OLUMSUZ PEKİŞTİRME Bir davranışı izleyen durumda ortamdaki itici uyaranın çekilmesiyle, o davranışın yapılma olasılığını artırılmasıdır. Örneğin: Açık pencereden gelen gürültünün işe dikkat davranışını engellemesi durumunda pencerenin kapatılması ile bu davranışın artması olumsuz pekiştirmedir. Ortamda bir itici uyaranın varlığını gerektirdiği için eğitim ortamlarında sıkça yer verilmesi uygun değildir. Çünkü olumsuz pekiştirme itici uyaran üzeride yoğunlaşır. Dolayısıyla kaçma ve kaçınma davranışlarını artırır. Pekiştirme kuralları 1. Pekiştirme uygun davranışa bağımlı olmalıdır. 2. Pekiştirme uygun davranışın hemen ardından sunulmalıdır. 3. Programın başlangıç ve edinim aşamalarında davranış sürekli pekiştirilmelidir. 4. Etkili pekiştireçler kullanılmalı ve pekiştireçler çeşitlendirilmelidir. 5. Pekiştireçler etkili pekiştireç tarifeleri kullanılarak uygulanmalıdır. 6. Pekiştireçler uygulayıcı tarafından kolay bulunulabilmeli ve kullanımı kolay olmalıdır. 7. Pekiştireç öğrenci için etkili, yaşına cinsiyetine ve ilgilerine uygun olmalıdır. 8. Pekiştireç doygunluk sağlamamalıdır. 9. “Seni sevmem”,”Seni terk ederim”...vb. ifadeler pekiştireç olarak kullanılmamalı. 150 Pekiştirme Tarifeleri Pekiştirme kurallarından birisi de etkili pekiştirme tarifelerinin kullanılmasıdır. Pekiştirme tarifeleri şöyle gruplanır: 1.Sürekli pekiştirme 2.Aralıklı pekiştirme a.Oranlı pekiştirme a-1 Sabit oranlı pekiştirme (SOP) a-2 Değişken oranlı pekiştirme (DOP) b.Süreli pekiştirme b-1 Sabit süreli pekiştirme (SSP) b-2 Değişken süreli pekiştirme (DSP) 1.Sürekli pekiştirme Davranışın her oluşmasının pekiştirilmesidir. 2. Aralıklı pekiştirme a) Oranlı Pekiştirme a-1 Sabit oranlı pekiştirme Sabit bir oran belirlenir. Davranış belirlenen oranda gerçekleştiğinde pekiştireç sunulur. Örneğin: SOP ile pekiştirilen bir davranışta; 2., 4., 6. davranışlar pekiştirilir. a-2 Değişken oranlı pekiştirme Davranışı pekiştirmek üzere bir oran belirlenir ve bu oran değişken olarak uygulanır. Örneğin; Çocuğun “lütfen” deme davranışı DOP ile pekiştiriliyorsa, ilk üç davranıştan herhangi biri, ikinci üç davranıştan herhangi biri gelişigüzel pekiştirilir. Uygulayıcı açısından bu tarifeni uygulanması zordur. Ancak pekiştireci ne zaman geleceği açıkça belli olmadığı için davranışın kalıcılığını sağlamada etkilidir. L L L / L L L / L L L / L L L (lütfen deme) + + + + (pekiştirme oranı) 151 b) Süreli pekiştirme Süreli davranışlarda, davranışın süresi artırılmak istendiğinde belli bir zaman aralığı içinde davranışın gerçekleşmesi pekiştirilir. b-1 Sabit Süreli Pekiştirme (SSP) Sabit bir zaman aralığı içinde davranışın gerçekleşmesi pekiştirilir. İki şekilde uygulanabilir. Örneğin: Cemal yerinde oturma davranışı için SSP5 ile pekiştiriliyor olsun. Cemal 9.00’da derse gelir ve yerine oturur. 9.05’te pekiştireç kazanır. Davranış devam ederse 9.10 ve 9.15’de de pekiştireç kazanabilir. Bir başka uygulama biçiminde, Cemal 9.00-9.05 arasında yerinde oturduğu için 9.05 te pekiştireç kazanır, fakat 9.07 de yerinden kalkar. 9.09 da yeniden oturur. 5 dakikalık pekiştirme süresi 9.09 dan başlar yani hiç yerinden kalkmazsa 9.14’de pekiştireç kazanabilir. b-2 Değişken Süreli Pekiştirme Davranışın pekiştirilme süreleri değişkendir. Davranışın belirlene zaman aralığı içinde gelişigüzel pekiştirilmesini içeri Örneğin DSP15 uygulanıyorsa. 15 dakikanın ortasında , başında, sonunda pekiştireç sunulur. Örneğin 9. dakikada, 17. dakikada, 35. dakikada v.b. UYGUN OLMAYAN DAVRANIŞLARIN AZALTILMASI Davranışları azaltma teknikleri, bir davranışın ileride oluşma olasılığını azaltmak ya da ortadan kaldırmak amacıyla kullanılan teknikleri ifade eder. Uygun olmayan davranış, bireyin hem kendisi hem de çevresine zarar veren ve bireyin sosyal yaşama uyumunu zorlaştıran davranışlar olarak tanımlanabilir. Davranışın azaltılması gerektiğine karar vermek için sıklık, süre, yoğunluk ve bekleme süresi olmak üzere dört farklı davranış özelliğine dikkat etmek gerekir. Bir başka deyişle bir davranışın süresi, sıklığı, yoğunluğu ve davranışa başlama süresi azaltılabilir. 152 Sıklık: Bir davranışın belirli bir süre içinde yapılma sayısı değerlendirilir. Örneğin; bir öğrenci ders süresince 5 kez tuvalete gidiyorsa sık yapılan ve sıklığı azaltılması gerekli bir davranış olarak ifade edilebilir. Süre: Bazı davranışlar sayılamaz ancak süresi değerlendirilebilir. Bu durumda süre dikkate alınır ve davranışın oluşum süresi azaltılabilir. Örneğin; öğrenci tahtayı 1 dakikada silmesi gerekirken 5 dakikada işini bitiriyordur. O halde tahtayı silme süresi azaltılabilir. Yoğunluk: Oluşan davranışın şiddeti ya da güçüyle ilgilidir.örneğin; öğrenci defterini öyle güçlü bastırarak siliyordur ki sayfası deliniyordur. Burada silgiyi kullanma şiddeti azaltılabilir. Bekleme süresi: Davranışım başlaması için verilen yönerge sonucunda davranışın başlamasına kadar geçen sürenin uygunluğu değerlendirilir. Örneğin; öğrenci zil çaldıktan 5 dakika sonra sınıfa girmektedir. Öğrencinin sınıfa girme süresi azaltılabilir. Uygun olmayan davranışları azaltmada olumlu yaklaşımlar: Ilımlılık sıralaması Davranış azaltma teknikleri * Uygun olmayan davranışın ortaya çıkması önleme * Ayrımlı pekiştirme * Sönme * Tepkinin bedeli * Mola * Aşırı düzeltme * Bedensel ceza En ılımlı En az ılımlı 153 Uygun olmayan davranışları önleme Uygun olmayan davranışla ilgili çevresel koşulları belirlemek ve bu koşulları değiştirmek davranışları azaltabilir. Uygulayıcı davranışı izleyerek davranış öncesindeki ön uyaranları kontrol ederek davranışın oluşumunu engelleyebilir. Ayrıca davranışın sonuçları da davranışın artmasına neden olabilir. Davranış sonucundaki uyaran pekiştirici özellik taşıyıp taşımadığı da göz önünde bulundurulmalıdır. Uygun olmayan davranışları önleme için kullanılabilecek yollar 1-Davranış zincirini durdurma Yakınlık kontrolü Şakayla karışık kontrol Beklenen davranışa ilişkin öğretimsel kontrol ve yönergeler sağlamak Problem çözme fırsatı yaratma Uyaran değişikliği 2-Sınıfta ortaya çıkabilecek uygun olmayan davranışları önleme v Öğrencileri beklentileri konusunda bilgilendirme v Olumlu öğrenme iklimi oluşturma v İlginç (anlamlı) öğrenme deneyimleri sağlama v Tehditten kaçınma v Tarafsız davranma v Kendine güven sergileme ve ve öğrencilerde oluşturma v Öğrencilere olumlu atıfta bulunma v Sınıftaki fiziksel düzenlemelere dikkat etme v ve zaman ayırma v Olumlu modeller kullanma v Serbest zamanları sınırlandırma 154 3- Akran etkileşimi Akranlarla etkileşim sağlama amacı bireyde uygun olmayan davranışların ortaya çıkmasını engelleyebilir. Bu strateji öğrencinin akranlarıyla etkileşimini arttırır, çözüm üretmek için fırsatlar yaratır. Ayrıca uygun olmayan davranış akran etkileşimiyle okulda çözülür ve diğer yöntemlere göre daha çok pekiştireç sağlayıcı olması nedeniyle davranışın sürekliliği de sağlanabilir. AYRIMLI PEKİŞTİRME n Ayrımlı pekiştirmede, uygun olmayan davranışların azaltılması için uygun davranışın artması ya da sürdürülmesi iki temel pekiştirme ilkesine dayanır. n Birincisinde davranış uygun ayırt edici uyaranı izlediğinde pekiştirilir. Örneğin: sınıf içinde konuşma bazı koşullarda uygun bazı koşullarda uygun olmayabilir. Bu durumda sınıf içinde konuşma belli bir uyaranın (öğretmenin soru sorması gibi) varlığında pekiştirilirken diğer durumlarda pekiştirilmez. n İkinci uygulamada ise diğer davranışlar görmezden gelinirken bir hedef davranış pekiştirilir. Böylece pekiştirilen davranış artarken görmezden gelinen davranış azalır. Örneğin: “Öğretmenim, ben” diyerek parmak kaldırma davranışı görmezden gelinir. Herhangi bir olumlu davranış pekiştirilir. n Ayrımlı pekiştirmenin anahtarı yine pekiştirmeden geçer. SÖNME Sönme, daha önceden pekiştirilen bir davranıştan pekiştirmenin geri çekilmesi yoluyla hedef davranışın yoğunluğunun ve/veya sıklığının dereceli olarak azaltılması sürecidir. Örn: Öğrenci sürekli yerinden kalkarak ve sınıfta gezinerek, öğretmeninin “yerine otur” demesi ile geçici bir süre yerine oturur. Bu döngü tekrarlanmaya başlar. Yani çocuk tekrar yerinden kalkar, öğretmen yerine otur der. Sönme, uygulayıcının bir pekiştirme biçimi olarak normal koşullar altında dikkati toplayan davranışı görmezden gelmesidir. 155 Sönme Uygulanmayacak Problem Davranışlara örnek olarak parmak emme, saldırganlık gibi davranışları verebiliriz. Sönme Patlaması: Sönme patlaması sönme uygulamasının başlamasından sonra hedef davranışın yoğunluğunun veya sıklığının geçici olarak artmasıdır. Sönme tekniğini uygularken izlenecek basamaklar Hedef davranışı izleyen bütün pekiştireçler belirlenir. Hedef davranışı izleyen bütün pekiştireçler geri çekilir. Hedef her yapıldığında görmezden gelinir.(TUTARLI OLUNMALI) Sönme uygulaması süresince uygun davranışları pekiştir. Kendiliğinden geri gelme ve sönme patlaması yaşandığında tutarlı olunmalı. Uygulayıcı dikkatinin uygun davranışlar üzerinde olduğunu göstermeli ve öğretmeli. Sönmede Dikkat Edilmesi Gerekenler 1. Davranış her yapıldığında görmezden gelinmelidir. 2. Uygulayıcı ve çocukla ilgili diğer kişilerin de birbirleriyle tutarlı olması kesinlikle şarttır. 3. Pekiştirme kaynağı kontrol edilemiyorsa, sönme etkili bir yöntem olmayabilir. Sönmenin avantajları; Sönme, sözel ya da bedensel zorlama kullanmaksızın uygun olmayan davranışların azaltılmasında etkili olabilir. Sönme, bir ceza uygulaması değildir. Uygun olmayan davranış görmezden gelinirken uygun olan davranışların pekiştirilmesi sönme sürecinin en önemli öğesidir. TEPKİNİN BEDELİ Tepkinin bedeli, uygun olmayan davranışı izleyen biçimde, elde ettiği ödüllerin (yıldız, gülen yüz) geriye alınmasıdır. 156 Örnek: Sınıf başkanlığını elinden alma, Müzik dersinde şarkı söyletmeme Sınıf defterini imzalatmaya göndermeme vs. Tepkinin bedelinin avantajları; • Sembol pekiştirme ve diğer olumlu pekiştirme uygulamaları ile birlikte kullanılabilir. • Evde ve okulda kolayca kullanılabilir. • Tepkinin bedeli uygulaması davranışları azaltmada hızla etki gösterir. Etkisi uzun dönemlidir. • Tepkinin bedeli sürecinde uygulamacı değişmesi gereken davranışlara odaklanır. • Tepkinin bedeli sürecinde uygun olmayan davranış ile pekiştirecin geri alınması arasında küçük bir gecikme vardır. MOLA Mola uygun davranışın ardından belirli bir süre pekiştirme kaynaklarından uzaklaştırılmasıdır. Mola temelde iki biçimde uygulanır. – Pekiştireçlerin çocuktan uzaklaştırılması – Çocuğun pekiştirme kaynaklarından uzaklaştırılması Mola kullanımı için öneriler Mola kullanımı, olumlu pekiştirme uygulaması ile eşleştirilmelidir. Çocuk, bulunduğu ortamın ve etkinliklerin mola alanındakinden daha cazip olduğunu algılamalıdır. Uygulayıcı mola uygulamasının etkisini değerlendirip etkisiz ise devam etmemelidir. Uygulayıcı, mola tekniğini çocuktan kurtulma amacıyla kullanıp mola uygulamasını suiistimal etmemelidir. Mola süresi çok uzun tutulmamalıdır. Mola alanının pekiştirici özelliği olmamalıdır. Mola saldırgan çocuklar için etkili olabilirken içine kapanık çocuklar için kullanılmamalıdır. 157 Molanın Avantajları Mola ve olumlu pekiştirme süreçlerini bir arada kullanmak kolaydır. Mola süreçlerinin etkisi oldukça hızlıdır ve bu etki uzun sürelidir. Çocuğu eğitim ortamından uzaklaştırmadan da mola uygulamaları yapılabilir. Çok zorlayıcı davranışların (saldırganlık gibi) azaltılmasında önemli bir seçenektir Mola’nın potansiyel yan etkileri ve dezavantajları; Çocuğun pekiştireç bulamayacağı bir alana gönderilmesi, uygulayıcı için olumsuz pekiştirme etkisi yaratabilir. Mola süresi uygulayıcı tarafından uzatılarak, mola suiistimal edilebilir. Çocuklar arasında ki bireysel farklılıklar dikkate alınmazsa, çocukların birinin diğerine karşı pekiştirilmesi ya da cezalandırılması olarak algılanabilir. Çocuk başka uygun olmayan davranışlar sergileyebilir. Çocuğun eğitim ortamından uzaklaştırılması akademik performansı olumsuz etkileyebilir. DÜZELTME (ONARMA) Düzeltme uygulamasında çocuk çevreyi uygun olmayan davranış öncesindeki durumuna getirmesidir. Onarıcı aşırı düzeltme ve olumlu aşırı düzeltme olmak üzere iki şekilde uygulanır. Onarıcı aşırı düzeltme Onarıcı aşırı düzeltme çocuğun uygun olmayan davranış sonrasında ortamı düzenlenmesinin üstüne daha fazla görevler eklenerek bir tür ceza verilmesidir. Örn: Duvarı karaladığında tüm duvarı temizletmek. Onarıcı aşırı düzeltme uygulaması uygun olmayan davranış üzerinde odaklanması nedeniyle olumsuz davranışı azaltma yerine arttırma etkisi olabilir. 158 Olumlu aşırı düzeltme Olumlu aşırı düzeltme problem davranışın o ortam içinde olması gereken şeklinin bireye yaptırılması olarak uygulanmaktadır. Örn: Duvarı çizen çocuğa kağıt kalem vererek bazı şekilleri kopya ettirmek. BEDENSEL CEZA Cezadan kaçınmanın pek çok nedeni vardır Ceza davranışı azaltmaz, sadece baskılar yani cezanın varlığında ortaya çıkmasını engeller. İyi ve haklı nedenlere dayanmayan ceza başka davranış sorunlarına yol açar. (Korku, kaygı ve saldırganlık gibi). Cezanın etkisi ceza vereni pekiştirebilir. Ceza uygun davranışın ne olduğuna ilişkin bir ipucu sağlamaz. Ceza veren kişinin saldırganlığı ceza alan ve bunu izleyen çocuklar için olumsuz bir modeldir. Ceza cezalandırılan çocukta dargınlık ve içe kapanma gibi olumsuz sonuçlara yol açabilir. Ceza olumlu iletişim kurma fırsatlarını engeller. Ceza güçlünün haklı olduğu imajı yaratabilir. Cezalandırılan çocuğun akademik çalışmalara yönlendirilmesi güçleşir. Bu da ikinci bir cezayı başarısızlığı getirir. 159 Örnek : PROBLEM DAVRANIŞ İÇİN OLUMLU DAVRANIŞ DESTEĞİ PLANI PLANI n Öğrenci : Adem Ceren n Sınıfı : 2-B n Programı uygulayan : Mahmut ÇAPAR n Program tarihi : 13 / 10 / 2005 PROBLEM DAVRANIŞIN TANIMLANMASI A ) Tanım : Sınıfta gezinme. Günde en az iki defa, ortalama sekiz dakika süresince sınıfta gezinme davranışını göstermektedir. B ) Davranış öncesi : Yerinde öne-arkaya, sağa-sola sallanmaya başlar, ağlar, yere uzanır ( masaya başını koyar ). C ) Davranışı ortaya çıkaran değişkenler : Yapılan etkinlikte başarısız olduğunda, kendisiyle ilgilenilmediğinde ( sürekli kendisiyle öğretim yapılsın, konuşulsun istiyor. ) ve engellenildiğinde ( oynamakta olduğu materyal elinden alındığında ) problem davranış ortaya çıkabiliyor. D ) Sıklığı / yüzdesi : Problem davranış bir gün boyunca ortalama iki defa ortaya çıkıyor; davranış ortalama olarak sekiz dakika sürüyor. UYGUN ALTERNATİF DAVRANIŞIN TANIMI A) Tanım : Dikkat çekmek için etkinliği bırakmak yerine; parmak kaldırabilir, isteğini sözel olarak ifade edebilir. ( ör: öğretmenim ödevime bakar mısın, ödevimi yapamıyorum yardım eder misin ? vb. ) Etkinliklerde başarısız olduğunda öğretmenden yardım, etkinlik tekrarı isteyebilir ( öğretmenim yapamıyorum diyebilir, yeniden oynayabilir miyiz diye sorabilir. ) B ) Öğretim yöntemi : Alternatif davranışlar ödüllendirilerek, problem davranışlar görmezden gelinerek öğretilir. Ör: Sırasında oturup, öğretmeni dinlediği durumlarda bu davranışı vurgulanarak ödüllendirilir, sınıfta gezindiği durumlarda ise hiç ilgilenilmez, gezinme davranışına ödül olacak hiçbir uyaran verilmez. 160 ÇEVRESEL DÜZENLEMELER A ) Daha uygun ve bağımsız olabilmesi için öğrenciye gerekli beceriler: Parmak kaldırarak söz hakkı isteme İsteklerini sözel olarak ifade edebilme Sıra bekleme ( oyun etkinliklerinde, sırası gelince oynaması ). B ) Baş etme becerileri : Başarısızlığı kabullenme, başarısızlığı gidermek için yeni yollar deneyebilme. Sırasını bekleme, sırası geldiğinde harekete geçme. C ) Sınıf / okul düzenlemeleri : Problem davranışa neden olabilecek materyaller öğretim süreci için gerekli değillerse, ortamdan kaldırılmalıdırlar. Etkinliklerde başarısız olduğunda, başarısızlığı çevresindeki kişiler ( öğretmenler, öğrenciler, stajyerler ) tarafından vurgulanmamalı, başarısızlığı hiçbir şekilde espri konusu yapılmamalı. ÖĞRETİM A ) Pekiştireçler : Hoşlandığı Sosyal : Aferin, çok güzel olmuş vb. Simgesel : Defterine yıldız atmak, pekiyi yazmak. Birincil : Cips, kraker, gofret. Etkinlik : Top ile, oyuncak arabalarla, kumla oynamak. Hoşlanmadığı Etkinliklerde başarısız olma. Etkinlik dışı bırakılma. Sevdiği materyalin elinden alınması. B ) Pekiştireç tarifesi : Önce sürekli pekiştirme daha sonra zaman aralıklı pekiştirme ( sabit / değişken oranda ) tarifesi kullanılacak. YÖNTEM A ) Yöntem : Olumlu davranışların pekiştirilmesi, problem davranışların görmezden gelinmesi. Alternatif davranışlar pekiştirilerek öğretilecek. Pekiştireçler zamanla geri çekilecek, davranışın genelleştirilmesi sürecine geçilecek. 161 B ) Yöntem için gerekçe : Alternatif davranışlar kazanıldığında (yerinde oturma, isteklerini sözel olarak ifade etme ) problem davranışlar azalacaktır. Etkinliği bırakmanın, yerinden kalkıp gezinmenin hiçbir pekiştirecini öğrenci görmeyecek, yerinde oturmanın etkinliği sürdürmenin pekiştireçlerini görecektir. Pekiştirilen, yerinde oturma davranışının sıklığının / süresinin artması düşünülmektedir. Pekiştirilmeyen, görmezden gelinen sınıfta gezinme davranışının ise sıklığının / süresinin azalacağı düşünülmektedir. Örnek: KAYIT TUTMA Veri toplama yöntemi : Anlık zaman örneklemi kayıt formu UYGULAYACAK KİŞİ n Programı iki sınıf öğretmeni ve iki stajyer uygulayacak. Programın uygulanabilmesi için sınıfta bulunan bütün öğretmenlerin programdaki hedefleri bilmesi ve hedeflere ulaşmada gerekli davranışları göstermesi gerekmektedir. n Uygulanan programdan öğrencinin ailesi de haberdar edilerek, programın aile tarafından da desteklenmesi sağlanacaktır. 162 IV. BÖLÜM Aile Eğitimi 163 AİLE EĞİTİMİ Giriş Her aile bir bebek beklerken o bebeğe ilişkin hayaller kurar ve engelli bir çocuğun dünyaya gelmesi ihtimali hiç düşünülmez. Yapılan tüm hazırlıklar normal bir bebek içindir. Ana-baba dışında ailenin tüm fertlerinin de beklentisi aynı şekildedir. Doğumdan önce bir çok ailenin engellilik ile ilgili bilgileri oldukça azdır. Doğum öncesi dönem boyunca bir çok ailenin en büyük korkularından biri de engelli bir çocuk dünyaya getirme ihtimalidir. Bu nedenle aileler “kız erkek fark etmez eli ayağı düzgün olsun” gibi sözlerle beklentilerini ifade ederler. Bir çocuğun doğumu aileyi gerek yapısal, gerek gelişimsel, gerekse işlevsel olarak etkiler. Çocuğun doğumuyla duyulan mutluluk ve sevinç bu değişimlerin olumsuz etkilerinden aileleri korur. Çocuğun özürlü olması durumunda ise sevinç ve mutluluğun yerini yoğun bir yas duygusu alabilir. Aile böyle bir çocuğun doğumuyla çok karmaşık bir psikolojik durum içine girmektedir. ÖZÜRE UYUM SÜRECİNDE AİLELERİN GEÇİRDİĞİ AŞAMALAR 1. Aşama Şok İnkar Keder ve Çöküntü (depresyon) 2. Aşama * Karışık Duygular Suçluluk Kızgınlık Utanma 3. Aşama Kapı Kapı Dolaşma Anlaşma 164 Uyma ve Yeniden Düzenleme Kabul ve Uyum I. Aşama: Şok: Anne-baba inançsızlık ve çaresizlik içinde olayı bir türlü kabul edemez. Özellikle anne ağlama krizleri içinde gerçek bir trajedi yaşar. Bu şok evresi çok kısa ya da uzun sürebilir. Bu evrede ebeveyn yakın çevresi ile etkileşimini tamamen kesmiş durumdadır. İnkar: Bazı anne-babalar çocuklarındaki bu farklılığı kabul etmeyerek uzmandan uzmana dolaşır, çareler arayarak çocuklarının iyi olabileceği umudunu taşırlar. Bir koruma biçimi olan inkar, bilinmeyen korkusundan ve çocuğun gelecekte neler yapabileceğinin belirsizliğinden kaynaklanmaktadır. Anne-baba bu devrede kendilerini ifade etmekte de çok zorluk çekmektedir. Keder ve Çöküntü (Depresyon): Yaşanması gerekli olan bu tepki, gerçeğin farkına varmaya doğru bir gidişi oluşturur. Ancak aşırı yas ve depresyon bazı ailelerde hayat boyu sürebilir. Bu dönemde aileler, çevresiyle ilişkilerini minimum düzeye indirir ve normal çocuk özlemi duyarlar. Aile, tüm çabalarına rağmen, çocuklarının özürlülük durumunun ortadan kalkmadığını farketmekte; yoğun bir üzüntü ve keder duygusu içinde kendisini umutsuz hissetmektedir II. Aşama Karışık duygular: Sevgi ve kızgınlık duygularının bir arada yaşanmasıdır. Aileler bu duygu ile ya kendilerini özürlü çocuklarına tam adarlar ya da reddederler. Özürlü çocuk gerçeğini kabul etmeyerek ondan yapabileceğinin fazlasını isterler. Ya da sadece çocuğun fiziksel ihtiyaçlarını karşılayıp, duygusal ihtiyaçlarını görmezden gelirler. 165 Suçluluk: Ailenin yaşadığı duygular arasında üstesinden gelinmesi en zor olan belki de suçluluk duygusudur. Aileler şu ya da bu şekilde çocuğun özrüne neden olduklarını ve geçmişteki hataları için cezalandırıldıklarını düşünürler. Gerçekçi olmaksızın sadece “bu niye bizim başımıza geldi” diye yakınırlar. Aileler çocuklarının özürlü olmasına ilişkin gerçekçi olmayan düşüncelere kapılabilirler. Kızgınlık: Kızgınlık, ailelerin özürlü çocuklarını kabule giden yolda önemli bir engeldir. Aile, niye bana oldu? Neden bizim başımıza geldi? Sorularına cevap aramaktadır. Ayrıca, kızgınlık duygularını uzmanlara, öğretmenlere, terapistlere yansıtarak onları suçlamaya başlar. Utanma: Aileler çocuklarındaki özrü, kendilerinin bir özrü olarak algılamaktadırlar.Bu nedenle bazı anne-babalar çocukla birlikte dışarıya çıkmak istemezler ve çoğunlukla eve kapanmayı tercih ederler. Çoğu zaman toplumun çocuklarına gösterdiği, ret, acıma ve garipseme duygularıyla baş etmeye çalışırlar. III. Aşama Kapı kapı dolaşma ve Anlaşma: Bu dönemde aile, çocuğunun özrünü ortadan kaldırmanın yollarını arar. Aile için önemli olan çocuğun normal hale gelmesidir. Aile bunu gerçekleştirebileceğini umduğu herkesle anlaşmaya girebilir. Bu kişi tıp doktoru, uzman, sihirli güçleri olduğu sanılan biri, hatta Tanrı olabilir. Anlaşma çoğu kez “eğer çocuğumu iyileştirirsen, ben de....” şeklinde olmaktadır. Kapı kapı dolaşma suçluluk ve çaresizlik duygularının bir yansıması olmaktadır Uyma ve Yeniden Düzenleme: Aile artık farklı özelliğe sahip bir çocuğu olduğunu ve neler yapabileceğinin gerçekçi bir biçimde düşünmeye ve çocuklarıyla daha etkili, verimli bir ilişki düzeyi oluşturmaya çalışır. Tabi bu da aile bireylerinin olumlu yaklaşım ve iletişimiyle yakından ilgilidir. Bazı aileler birbirine destek olurken, bazıları da birbirinden uzaklaşabilirler. 166 Kabul ve Uyum: Aileler bu duyguları yaşadıkça, kendileri ve çocukları hakkında çok şeyler öğrenirler. Böylece yalnız çocuklarını değil, kendilerinin de zayıf ve kuvvetli taraflarını kabul etmeye başlarlar. Kardeşlerin Yaşadığı Duygular Ve Gösterdikleri Tutumlar Kızgınlık Kıskançlık Düşmanlık Suçluluk Keder Korku Utanma Reddetme Kabul ve Uyum Özürlü çocuğu olan anne-babaların geçirdikleri aşamalar bir noktaya kadar benzerlik göstermekle birlikte anne-babalar zaman zaman bu aşamalar arasında gidip gelebilirler ya da bir aşamaya takılıp kalabilirler. Aile Tepkilerini Etkileyen Değişkenler; Ailelerin sorunla başa çıkma kapasiteleri, Ailenin büyüklüğü ve kültürel yapısı, Anne-babaların kişilik özellikleri, Eşlerin birbirlerine ne ölçüde yakın ve destek oldukları, Anne-babaların evlilik uyumları, Dini inanışları, Yakın çevrenin ve toplumun özellikleri, Aile bireylerinin sosyoekonomik düzeyleri, Doktorların davranışları, Çocuğun cinsiyeti, özrünün türü ve derecesi, gibi faktörler etkilemektedir. 167 Aynı zamanda toplumun ve devletin bu çocuklara ve ailelerine verebildiği hizmetlerle servislerin niteliği ve niceliği de önemli olmaktadır. Aldıkları destek hizmetler Alınan ilk danışmanlık, ilk bilgiler Toplumdaki bireylerin tepkileri ve hazır bulunuşluk düzeyleri, AİLE EĞİTİMİ Aile Eğitimi Çocuğun doğduğu andan itibaren ilk sosyal çevresi ailesidir. Çocuğu en iyi tanıyan ve çocukla en çok beraber olan ve gelişimsel süreci boyunca çocuğu en çok destekleyen yine ailesidir. Çocuğun gelişimi ve eğitiminde doğal eğitimci rolünü üstlenen anne- babaların önemi uzun yıllar göz ardı edilmiş, eğitimde uygulayıcı olmaktan çok bilgi alıcı rol oynamışlardır. Aile eğitimi çalışmalarında; Anne babaların çocuklarına beceri öğretebilmeleri, Varolan problem davranışlarla başa çıkabilmeleri, Çocuğu daha iyi kontrol edebilmeleri, Çocukla ilişkilerini olumlu yönde geliştirebilmeleri hedeflenir. Aile eğitimi çalışmalarının odak noktası, çocuk ve çocukla olan ilişkilerdir. AİLE EĞİTİMİNİN AMAÇLARI 1. Ailelerin çocuğun doğum öncesi doğum sonrası gelişimi ve eğitim konusunda bilgilenmelerini sağlamak 2. Her yaşın gelişim özelliğine göre çocuklarını tanımalarına yardımcı olmak 3. Ç ocuğun her alandaki gelişimin desteklemelerine ve hızlandırmalarına doğrudan katılımlarını sağlamak 4. Aileleri çocukları ile neden-sonuç ilişkisine dayalı sözel iletişim kurmanın önemi konusunda bilinçlendirmek 168 5. Aileleri Çocuk Yetiştirme tutumları konusunda bilgilendirmek ve çocuklarına karşı hatalı tutum ve davranışlarının değiştirilmesini sağlamak 6. Çocukların kazanılmış davranış ve alışkanlıklarını değiştirme yollarını öğretmek 7. Ailelere, çocuk sağlığı, beslenmesi ve cinsel eğitim konusunda yardımcı olmak 8. Aile bireylerinin, öğrendikleri bilgileri davranışa dönüştürmelerine yardımcı olmak. 9. E vlat edinen ailelere üstlendikleri anne baba rollerini benimsetmek 10. Aile bireylerini kendi haklarıyla ilgili olarak bilinçlendirmek 11. Ailelere çocuğunu kendi kendine kararlar alabilen ve aldığı bu kararları taşıyabilecek, özdenetim ve özgüven sahibi, girişimci, yaratıcı, hem kendi hem de başkalarının haklarına saygılı duygu ve düşüncelerini rahatlıkla söyleyebilen, yeteneklerini kullanabilen kültür değerlerine sahip ruh ve bedenen sağlıklı birer kişi olmaları için gerekli bilgileri vermek ÖZEL EĞİTİMDE AİLE EĞİTİMİN AMAÇLARI Ailenin özürlü çocuğunu kabulünü sağlamak çocuğu objektif olarak değerlendirme, potansiyelini ve sınırlılıklarını anlama; Ailenin haklarını ve sorumluluklarını anlamasını sağlamak (Aile eğitimine Programına katılabilir mi? Nasıl ve ne ölçüde?, Ailenin yapması gerekenler nelerdir?) Aile ile işbirliği yapmak. Eğitim programının özelliklerini anlatmak ve programın amaçlarını gerçekleştirmede yardımlaşmak. Ailenin belli programları uygulamasını sağlamak, evi daha verimli bir eğitim ortamı haline getirmek; Aileyi diğer kaynaklar hakkında bilgilendirmek Özürlü Çocukların İhmali ve İstismarı Özürlü çocuğa sahip olan bir aile bununla başa çıkmada desteklenmediğinde ve yalnız bırakıldığında çocuklarını ihmal ve istismar edebilirler. 169 Yapılan bir araştırmada, zeka geriliği olan çocuğa sahip anne babaların çocuklarını istismar etme potansiyellerinin normal çocukların anne babalarından daha fazla olduğu bulunmuştur. Anne babaların ilaç ve alkol bağımlılığı, işsizlik, yoksulluk ve evlilikle ilgili sorunları ihmal ve istismarın nedenleri olarak sıralanabilir. Çocuk istismarını önlemenin yollarına ilişkin yapılan birçok çalışma sonucunda, anne babaların çeşitli konularda eğitilmelerinin çocuklarını ihmal ve istismar etmelerini önlemede etkili olabileceği ifade edilmektedir. Çocukların ihmali ve istismarını önlemede temel becerilerin öğretimi önem kazanmaktadır. Bu uygulamada anne babalara çocuğun gelişiminde önemli olabilecek alanlarda ve dil becerileri, giyinme, tuvalet eğitimi gibi konularda öğretme becerileri kazandırılabilir. Bütün bunların yanında özellikle, basit davranış yönetimi ilkelerinin öğretimi konularına yer verilmelidir. Yasal Dayanaklar 573 sayılı KHK ve Özel Eğitim Hizmetleri Yönetmeliğinde yer alan özel eğitimin temel ilkelerinde “Özel eğitim hizmetleri, özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireyleri sosyal ve fiziksel çevrelerinden mümkün olduğu kadar ayırmadan planlanır ve yürütülür” “Ailenin özel eğitim sürecinin her boyutunda etkin katılımlarının sağlanması esastır” ifadeleri anne baba katılımının sağlanmasına yönelik önlemlerin alınmasının gereğini işaret etmektedir. Farklı konu ve sürelerle özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireyler için temel yaşam becerileri kazandırmada ailelerin ve yakın çevrelerinin etkin rol almaları gereği belirtilmektedir. “Özel eğitim okullarında açılan yaygın eğitim programlarına katılan özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan bireyler ile söz konusu okulların aile eğitimi programlarına katılanlarda öğrencilerin birinci derecede yakınlarının eğitimleri süresince iaşe ve ibateleri Bakanlıkça karşılanır” denerek, ailenin ekonomik güçlükler 170 nedeniyle aile eğitimi hizmetlerinden yararlanamaması engeli de ortadan kalkmaktadır. ANNE BABA ÖĞRETMEN İŞBİRLİĞİ Anne baba öğretmen işbirliği, anne babalar ve öğretmenlerin öğretim amaçlarına ulaşmada birlikte çaba göstermesi olarak tanımlanabilir. Anne Baba Öğretmen İşbirliğinin Yararları Anne baba ve öğretmenler etkili çalışmalar düzenleyebilen güçlü bir ekip oluştururlar. Bu ekibin gerçekleştireceği üretken bir anne baba öğretmen işbirliğinin öğretmenlere sağladığı yararlar olduğu kadar anne babalara ve en önemlisi çocuklara önemli yararlar sağladığı bilinmektedir. Üretken Bir Anne Baba Öğretmen İşbirliğinin Uzmanlara ve Öğretmenlere Sağladığı Yararlar Şöyle Sıralanabilir: Anne babanın ve çocuğun beklentilerinin, ihtiyaçlarının daha iyi anlaşılmasını sağlar. Çocuğun okul dışındaki yaşantısı için önemli olan birçok davranışın belirlenmesinde daha anlamlı veriler elde edilmesine yardımcı olur. Uygun davranışların hem ev hem de okul ortamlarında pekiştirilmesi için daha fazla olanak sağlar. Öğretmenin çocuklara kazandırdığı becerilerin genellenmesinde çok önemli olan doğal ortamların daha etkili duruma getirilmesine katkıda bulunmaktadır. Böylece öğretmenin öğretim amaçlarına ulaşması kolaylaşmaktadır. 171 Aynı duruma anne baba açısından bakıldığında Üretken bir anne baba ve öğretmen işbirliğinin, anne babalara sağladığı yararlar şöyle sıralanabilir: Öğretmenin amaçlarının ve çocuğun ihtiyaçlarının daha iyi anlaşılmasını sağlar. Yasal hak ve sorumlulukları bilmesini sağlar. Anne babaya çocuğun okul programı ve bu programa nasıl katılabileceği konusunda bilgi sağlar. Okul programlarının olumlu etkilerinin evde de sürdürülmesinin yollarını arar. Çocuğun ev yaşamı için uygun olacak işlevsel davranışları öğrenmelerine yardımcı olacak becerileri geliştirir. Anne babalara sağlayacağı tüm bu yararlar çocuklarının eğitimi için daha fazla katılımcı olmalarını da beraberinde getirecektir. Üretken bir anne baba öğretmen işbirliğinin çocuğa sağladığı yararlar ise şöyle sıralanabilir Çocuğun en önemli iki çevresi arasında tutarlılık sağlanır. Çocuğun gelişimi ve öğrenmesi için daha çok fırsat sağlanır. Çocuk için daha işlevsel olacak becerilerin kazandırılmasına da yardımcı olur. Öğretmenlerin, anne babalarla etkili bir işbirliği kurmasını engelleyen tutum ve davranışları genellikle şöyle sıralanabilir: Anne babaları çaresiz kişiler olarak görme, Uzak ve mesafeli davranma, Anne babaları psikolojik sorunları olan insanlar olarak görme, Çocuğun bu durumlarından anne babaları sorumlu tutma, 172 Anne babaları yetersiz görme, Anne babalara ilişkin olumsuz beklentiler içinde olma, Anne babaları çeşitli terimlerle etiketleme eğiliminde olma, Öğretmenlerin bu tür tutum ve davranışlarının yanı sıra benzer biçimde anne babalar da etkili öğretmen anne baba işbirliğinin kurulmasını engelleyen tutum ve davranışlara sahip olabilirler. Anne babaların ekonomik yetersizlikleri, Öğretmenle işbirliği yapmadaki isteksizliği, Evdeki diğer aile bireylerinin sorumluğunun fazla olması, Evdekilerin gerektiği kadar sorumlu davranmamaları. ANNE BABA-ÖĞRETMEN İLETİŞİMİ Anne babalarla karşılıklı iletişim kurabilme etkili anne baba öğretmen işbirliğinin sağlanmasında oldukça önemlidir. Açık, samimi ve dürüst iletişim anne baba ve öğretmen arasındaki ilişkinin olumlu gelişmesine katkıda bulunur. Öğretmenlerin anne babalarla iletişimi sağlamada yaygın olarak kullandıkları üç yöntemden söz edilebilir. Bunlar: anne baba öğretmen görüşmeleri, yazılı mesajlar ve telefon görüşmeleridir. Aile İletişimi ve Eğitimi için Kullanılacak Yöntemler 1. Bireysel aile görüşmeleri 2. Aile ile telefonla görüşme 3. Mektuplaşma 4. Küçük gruplarla aile toplantıları 5. Büyük gruplarla aile toplantıları 6. Ev ziyaretleri Anne Baba Öğretmen Görüşmeleri Okullarda anne babalarla iletişim kurmak ve çeşitli amaçlara dönük görüşmeleri gerçekleştirmek için en yaygın kullanılan uygulama biçimi, anne babalarla yapılan toplantılardır. Çoğunlukla veli toplantıları olarak bilinen bu toplantılar anne babalarla öğretmenlerin grup ya da bireysel olarak yüz yüze yaptıkları görüşmelerdir. 173 Okullarda bireyselleştirilmiş eğitim programlarının (BEP) geliştirilmesi uygulamalarına geçiş ve BEP’in gereği olarak toplantıların düzenlenmesi anne babalara yeni roller sunmakta, anne baba öğretmen toplantıları, anne baba öğretmen görüşmelerine dönüşerek yeni bir boyut kazanmaktadır. Yazılı Mesajlar Anne baba öğretmen iletişiminin sürekliliğini sağlamanın ve arttırmanın yollarından biri de yazılı mesajlar kullanmaktır. Öğretmenler sürekli, sıklıkla ve düzenli olarak öğrencilerinin anne babalarına “iyi haber” pusulaları göndermelidirler. Bu amaçla anne baba ve öğretmenin çok fazla zamanını almayan, okunması ve kullanılması kolay olan formlar hazırlanmalıdır. Yazılı mesajlar ev içinde, yani çocuğun doğal ortamında pekiştireçlerin belirlenmesi ve uygulanması için de kullanılabilir. Yazılı mesajların bir diğer çeşidi de sınıf gazeteleridir. Öğretmenler, özellikle aile toplantılarına katılamayan anne babalara iki üç sayfadan oluşan aylık sınıf gazeteleri hazırlayarak verebilirler. Telefon Görüşmeleri Kısa ve samimi bir telefon görüşmesi anne babalarla iletişim kurmada mükemmel bir yol olarak kullanılabilir. Düzenli telefon görüşmeleri; öğretmen ve anne babanın çocuğun başarılarını paylaşmalarına hizmet ettiği gibi, çocuğun eğitimine evdeki diğer bireylerin de katılımını sağlamada etkili olmaktadır. ANNE BABA KATILIMI Engelli Çocukların Eğitimlerine Ailenin Katılımı Aile eğitimi çalışmalarında anne-babaların çocuklarına beceri öğretebilmeleri, var olan problem davranışlarla başa çıkabilmelerinin sağlanması gerekmektedir. 174 Çocukla ilişkilerinin olumlu yönde geliştirebilmeleri hedeflenir. Aile eğitimi çalışmalarında odak noktası çocuk ve çocukla olan ilişkilerdir. Ailenin kendini rahat ve iyi hissetmesi çok önemlidir. Bu nedenle çocuğun eğitiminin direkt sorumluluğunun aileye verilmesinin de çeşitli sakıncaları olabilir. Aile bu konuda da destek almalıdır. Bazen anne babaların çocukların eğitiminde eğitici ve öğretici olması ailede stres yaratabilir. Eğitimin yanı sıra çocukla sosyal paylaşımların artırılması çok önemlidir. Günümüzde anne babaların eğitime katılmaları görüşünü destekleyen nedenler şöyle belirtilebilir (1) Aileler çocuklarının gerçek durumunu herkesten daha iyi bilirler ve onları daha iyi tanırlar. (2) Çocuklarının öğrenmeleri ile daha ilgilidirler. (3) Çocuğun eğitime başladığı andan itibaren, onun eğitim programına doğrudan katılan ilk yetişkin grubu ailelerdir. (4) Aileler toplum tarafından kendilerine ve çocuklarına sağlanan eğitim hizmetlerinin niteliğini arttırmada etkili olabilirler. (5) Aileler, gün boyunca çocuklarına eğitim hizmeti veren ekip tarafından alınan kararları izleyebilir ve uygulayabilirler. AİLELERE YÖNELİK HİZMETLER REHBERLİK AİLE DANIŞMANLIĞI AİLE EĞİTİMİ Rehberlik: Bireyin en verimli bir şekilde gelişmesine ve doyum verici uyumlar sağlamasında gerekli olan tercihleri, yorumları planları yapmasına ve kararlar vermesine yarayacak bilgi ve becerileri 175 kazanması ve bu tercih ve kararları yürütmesi için bireye yapılan sistemli ve profesyonel yardımdır. Özel Eğitime İhtiyacı Olan Bireylere ve Ailelerine Yönelik Rehberlik: Engelli çocuklara ve ailelerine sunulan rehberlik ve danışma hizmetleri öncelikli olarak, engelli çocuğun tanılanmasını, yerleştirme ve izleme süreçlerini kapsamaktadır. Aile Rehberliği: Aile gelişimine katkıda bulunabilmeleri amacıyla ailelere yapılan sistemli ve düzenli çalışmalardır. Bu çalışmalar iki yönlüdür. Birincisi, ailelere psikolojik yardım yapıp onları rahatlatmak ve özürlü çocuklarının kabulüne yardımcı olmaktır. İkincisi ise okul ve yuvada çocuklarına verilen eğitim programları konusunda bilgilendirerek, çocuklarının eğitimine katkıda bulunmalarını sağlamaktır Engelli Bireylerin Ailelerine Yönelik Rehberlik: Özel eğitime muhtaç çocukların ailelerinin psikolojik danışma hizmetine ihtiyacı normallere göre daha belirgindir. Engelin türü ve derecesine göre bu durum belirgin farklılık gösterir. Psikolojik danışmada yöntemler aynı olmakla birlikte çocuk ve aile ile yapılacak görüşmede ve danışmada normallerden farklı bilgiler yer alacaktır. Neden Aile Rehberliği? 1. Engelli çocukların özelliklerinin iyi bilindiği ve kabul edildiği bir ev ortamında ilişkiler daha sağlıklı ve çocuğun gelişimine yönelik olacaktır. 2. Çocukların okul ortamında öğrendikleri bilgi ve becerileri ev ortamında da uygulayabilmeleri için okul ve ev aile eğitiminin birbirine paralellik göstermesine ihtiyaç vardır. 3. Engelli çocuğun okulda kazandığı becerilerin ev ortamında aile ile işbirliği yapılarak pekiştirilmesi, eğitimin sürekliliği, yaygınlaştırılması ve kalıcılığı açısından da gereklidir. 4. Ailelerin belli aralıklarla bir araya gelmeleri, kendilerine ve çocuklarına ilişkin duygu, düşünce ve uygulamalarını paylaşmasını 176 amaçlayan anne-baba grupları ailelerin psikolojik olarak rahatlamalarına yardımcı olmaktadır. Aile Danışmanlığı Danışma, bu alanda bilgili ve deneyimli bir uzmanla özürlü çocuğun anne-babası arasında yer alan, anne-babanın sorunlarını çözmek için gerekli tutum ve becerileri geliştirmeleri üzerinde odaklaşan bir öğrenme sürecidir. Danışma sürecinde anne-babalara ifade etmekten kaçındıkları öfke, suçluluk, düşmanlık gibi duygularını özgürce ifade edebilmeleri için fırsatlar verilir. Ailelere, kendileri ve çocukları için gerçekçi planlar yapabilmeleri konusunda yardım edilir. Anne-babaların kendi becerilerine inanmaya başlama ve sosyal çevre ile daha fazla iletişime girmelerine yardımcı olma psikolojik danışmanın hedefleri arasındadır. Aile danışmanlığı çeşitleri 1. Bilgi Verici Danışmanlık 2. Psikoterapi 3. Ana-Baba Eğitimi (aile -uzman işbirliği) Bilgi Verici Danışmanlık Belli bir özür hakkında, ne olduğu, nedenleri, özellikleri, gelişim alanları, çocuğun ihtiyaçları hakkında aileye bilgi verilir. Bu süreç içerisinde ailelerin çeşitli duygu ve tepkilerini yaşamaları sağlanır. Bilgi verici danışmanlığın bir grup ortamı içinde yapılması, ailelerin birbirleriyle ve danışmanla karşılıklı bilgi, duygu, düşünce ve deneyim alış verişi yapmalarını ve sorular sormalarına olanak sağlar. Psikoterapi Psikoterapi yoluyla, duygusal güçlüklere bağlı olarak anne-babanın yaşadıkları çatışmaları anlamalarına ve çözümlemelerine yardım edilir. 177 Aile-Uzman İşbirliği Anne babanın çocuklarıyla iletişimlerinde etkili olmalarını sağlayan teknikleri ve becerileri öğrenmeleri sağlanır. Her üç yaklaşım birbirini tamamlayan zincirin halkaları gibidir. Ailenin var olan durumuna, problemlerine ve ihtiyaçlarına bağlı olarak bu yardım yöntemlerinden birisine veya hepsine başvurulabilir. ENGELLİ ÇOCUKLARA YÖNELİK HAZIRLANAN AİLE EĞİTİMİ PROGRAMLARI I. Ev Merkezli Aile Eğitimi Programları II. Okul Merkezli Aile Eğitimi Programları III. Ev-Okul Merkezli Eğitim Programları I. Ev Merkezli Aile Eğitimi Programları Ailenin evde eğitilmesi, evin verimli bir eğitim ortamı haline getirilmesinde avantajlı bir desenleme olarak görülmektedir. Evde uygulanan programlar, bir uzman ya da danışman tarafından, ailelerin ve çocuğun ev ortamındaki ihtiyaçlarının belirlenmesinden sonra desenlenmektedir. Portage Aile Eğitim Programı Aileyi evde eğitmek amacıyla desenlenmiş ve yaygın olarak kullanılan programlardan biri Portage Aile Eğitimi Programı’dır. Bu program 1970’li yılların başında, engelli çocukların okul öncesi eğitimine yardımcı olmak amacıyla geliştirilmiştir. Bu program dil, kavram, öz- Aile Eğitimi Genel anlamıyla, aile kurumunun devamını, bireylerin sağlıklı gelişimini, toplumun uyumlu, sorumlu üyesi olmalarını sağlamak amacıyla yapılan her tür ve düzeydeki eğitim sürecidir. 178 bakım, motor ve sosyal gelişim alanlarına yönelik 450 becerinin kazandırılmasını hedeflemektedir. Küçük Adımlar Aile Eğitim Programı Türkiye’de yaygın olarak kullanılan program ise “Küçük Adımlar Gelişimsel Yetersizliği Olan Çocuklara Yönelik Erken Eğitim Programı” dır. Bu program Avustralya’da gelişimsel gerilik gösteren çocukların aileleri tarafından kullanılmak üzere geliştirilmiş ve Anadolu Üniversitesi Eğitim Fakültesi Özel Eğitim Programı öğretim üyelerinin ortak çalışması olarak Türkçe’ ye uyarlanmıştır. II .Okul Merkezli Aile Eğitimi Programları Anne babalar okulda ya da merkezde öğrendikleri bilgileri evde uygulamasını gerektiren bu tür programlar, genellikle ailelerin grup olarak eğitimine olanak tanıması yönüyle ekonomiktir. Okulda ya da merkezde düzenlenen programlar konferanslar, çalışma toplantıları, ev ödevleri ve evdeki uygulamaların gruba aktarılması biçimlerinde yürütülmektedir. III.Ev-Okul Merkezli Eğitim Programları Ev-Okul programlarının, ailelerin okuldaki etkinliklerini izlemelerine olanak vermesi, ailenin öğretmen eğitiminden geçmelerini sağlaması, çocuklarıyla yaptıkları çalışmaların uzmanlar tarafından evde izlenmesi ve danışmanlık hizmeti alımlarını sağlaması gibi nedenlerle, gerek çocuk gerekse aile açısından daha avantajlı olduğu ileri sürülmektedir. Öğretici Olarak Anne - Babalar Tüm anne babalar doğumdan itibaren çocuklarının birçok beceriyi öğrenmesinden sorumludurlar. Diğer çocuklar bu becerileri anne babalarından kolaylıkla öğrenebilirken, özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan çocuklar sistematik öğretim uygulamaları olmaksızın öğrenememektedirler Bu nedenle anne babaların öğretici olarak yetiştirilmesi gündeme gelmektedir. 179 Bazı özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan çocuklar için evlerinde her gün rutin olarak yerine getirmek durumunda oldukları önemli becerilerin öğretiminde, yeterli uygulama olanağı ve uygun dönüt sağlanamayabilir. Birçok anne baba, çocuklarının ihtiyacı olan özbakım ve günlük yaşam becerisi öğretmek ya da çocukların okulda öğrendiği akademik becerileri destekleyici çalışmalar yaparlar. Ancak yine de anne babaların çocuklarına öğreticilik rolü alıp almayacaklarına ilişkin farklı görüşler bulunmaktadır. Bazı uzmanlar ve öğretmenler “anne babalar çocuklarına öğretici olmamalı” fikrini savunmakta; Bazıları ise, “anne babalar çocukları için etkili öğretmenler olarak hizmet verebilirler” görüşünü savunmaktadırlar. Eğitime anne baba katılımına ilişkin birçok araştırma anne babaların evde çocuklarına başarılı olarak öğretebildiklerini göstermektedir. Çocuklarına öğretici olmak isteyen anne babalara ise izleyen dört öneri sunulmaktadır: (1) Öğretim oturumları için her gün bir miktar zaman ayırın, (2) Oturumları 5-10 dk’lık oturumlar biçiminde düzenleyin, bu 30- 40 dk’lık oturumlardan daha etkili olabilir, (3) Çocuğa tutarlı davranın, (4) Çocukla yaptığınız çalışmaları mutlaka kaydedin. Bu çalışmalar, hem anne baba hem de evin özel eğitime katılımı anlamına geleceğinden oldukça olumlu görünmektedir. Bütün bunlara rağmen her anne baba, çocuk için çok gerekli olan beceriler dışında çocuklarına öğretici olmak istemeyebilir. Eğer isteksizlik ve sıralanan durumlar söz konusuysa anne babaların, ev öğretimi uygulamasına ve evde çocuklarına öğretici olmalarına ilişkin çalışmalara katılımları konusunda zorlamak doğru olmayacaktır: 180 Anne Baba Eğitimi ve Destek Grupları Günümüz için hiç de yeni olmayan anne baba eğitimine ilişkin eğitim programlarının geçmişi 1800’lü yıllara değin uzanır. Günümüzde özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan çocuğun eğitiminde anne babaların daha fazla katılımının bir sonucu olarak, anne babalara yönelik pek çok amaca hizmet edebilecek anne baba eğitimi programları düzenlenebilmektedir. Bu programlar, anne babalara okulun yeni politikalarına, öğretim araçlarının evde kullanımına ilişkin bilgi veren tek oturumluk programlardan ya da bireyselleştirilmiş eğitim planlarının hazırlanması ve çocuk davranışlarının yönetimi gibi çok oturumlu ve farklı amaçlara dönük programlardan oluşabilir. Temelde ve yaygın olarak üç amaca dönük anne baba grupları oluşturulabilmektedir: 1. Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan çocuğun artan ihtiyaçlarıyla başa çıkmasında anne babalara yardımcı olacak önerilerin ve bilgilerin sunulması 2. Anne babaların birbirleriyle paylaşmaları için tartışma grupları oluşturulması. 3. Çocuğun eğitim programında ortaya çıkacak değişiklikler konusunda anne babaların bilgilendirilmesi. Anne Baba ve Aileleriyle Yapılacak Çalışmalar İçin Öneriler Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan çocukların anne babaları ve aileleriyle en uygun çalışmanın nasıl yapılacağını açıklayan ve anne babalarla çalışmada gerçekten etkili olabilecek tek bir yaklaşım ya da tek bir teknikten söz etmek mümkün değildir. Buna karşın anne baba ve ailelerle yapılacak çalışmalarda öğretmenlere bazı önerilerde bulunulabilir: Çocuğun ihtiyaçlarını ailesinden daha iyi bildiğinizi sanmayınız. Günlük dille ve planlı konuşunuz. 181 Özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan çocuk anne babaları hakkında yapılan genellemelere izin vermeyiniz. Anne babalara karşı korkutucu ya da savunmacı olmayınız. Çocuk için öncelikli konulara yer veriniz. Anne babaların iyimser olabilme çabalarında onlara yardımcı olunuz. Bir an önce bir şeylerle başlayınız. Ne kadar erken başlanırsa o kadar yol alınacaktır. “Bilmiyorum” demekten korkmayınız. Günümüzde ve Gelecekte Aile ve Anne Babalarla Çalışmalar Özel eğitimciler ve özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan çocuk aileleri, birlikte çalışmalarının daha etkili yollarının neler olabileceği konusunda arayış içindedirler. Günümüzde tüm Dünyada kabul edilen “anne babaların çocuklarının ilk ve sürekli öğretmenleri olduğu” görüşünden hareketle üzerinde durulan konular, anne babaların çocuklarının eğitimlerine etkin katılımlarının sağlanmasında yoğunlaşmaktadır. Anne baba katılımını etkileyen birçok nedenden söz edilmektedir. Bunlardan en önemlisi toplumun demografik özelliklerinde oluşan değişimlerdir. Özellikle hem annenin hem de babanın iş yaşamına katılması ve tüm gün çalışmak durumunda olmaları, boşanmış olmaları, ayrı yaşıyor olmaları, ailelerin farklı kültürel ve etnik gruplardan gelmeleri farklı katılım biçimlerini ortaya çıkarmaktadır. Aile eğitimi programlarının gelecekteki yönü; anne babalara yasal haklarıyla ilgili bilgi, eğitim programı, davranış kontrolü, finansal planlama yeterlikleri kazandırma, stresle başa çıkma, topluma açık hizmetlerden yararlanma, eğlence ve rahatlama için etkinliklere katılmalarına yöneliktir. Bunlarla birlikte son yıllarda birçok anne babanın en önemli ihtiyacı çocuklarının belirli zamanlarda aile dışından birileri tarafından bakılması ya da onlarla ilgilenilmesi, 182 böylece kendilerine biraz da olsa zaman kalması ve nefes almalarıdır. Bu amaçla birçok ülkede gönüllü hizmetlerin organize edildiği görülmektedir. Özetle anne babalar ve aileler çocuğun yaşamındaki en önemli kişilerdir. Bunun yanı sıra anne babalar özel eğitime ihtiyacı olan çocukların eğitiminde iyi öğretmenler olarak çok önemli bir yere sahip olacaktır. Gelecekte özel eğitim ve destek hizmetlerin daha etkili duruma gelmesi öğretmenler, anne babalar ve ailelerin birlikte çalışmaları ile mümkün olabilecektir. Aile Eğitimine Başlamadan Önce Neleri Bilmeliyim? Eğitimi Kimlere Vereceğim? Anne-Babaya Tüm Aile Bireylerine Annelerden Oluşan Gruba Babalardan Oluşan Gruba Kardeşlerden Oluşan Gruba Eğitimi Sürecini Nasıl Planlıyorum ? Süresi; *Belirli bir zaman diliminde bitecek mi, sürecek mi? Sıklığı; *Ne kadar bir zaman diliminde tekrarlayacağım? Nerede Yapılacağı; *Ne zaman merkezde, ne zaman evlerde veya başka ortamlarda? Açık ya da Kapalılığı * Aynı kişilerle mi sürdüreceğim, yeni katılımcı alacak mıyım? Hangi Programın ve Kimin Tarafından Uygulanacağı; Aile eğitiminin tüm aşamalarını uygulayacak mıyım, tüm katılımcılar bu aşamalara katılacak mı ve hangi aşamaları ben yürüteceğim, hangi aşamada programı başkaları yürütecek? 183 Programı Adı Aile Eğitim Programı Hazırlayan: Ve Uygulayan : Program Seviyesi: Bu program 18-40 yaş arası engelli çocuk anneleri için hazırlanmıştır. Uygulama Yeri: Okul Toplantı Salonu Süre: Her oturum için 60 dakika Programın Amaçları 1.Aileyi aktif olarak çocuğun bireysel eğitim programına katmak. 2.Engelli birey ve ailesinin yaşadıkları problemler ve yardıma ihtiyaç duydukları zamanlarda sorun çözücü işlevlerini geliştirmek. Programın Aşamaları 1.Aile eğitim oturumlarına katılacak ailelerin belirlenmesi. 2.Aile eğitim oturumların planlanması Değerlendirme Aile eğitimi programı uygulanırken yapılacak değerlendirme kriterleri her oturum sonunda uygulamacı tarafından yapılacaktır. Yöntem ve Teknikler Sunu,Demonstrasyon ve tartışma, Uygulamalı etkinlikler Ödev verme ve kontrol etme Araç-Gereç Bilgisayar, projeksiyon aleti, ders kitabı, kaynak kişi Program Konu:Davranış kontrolü ilkelerin öğretilesi (Uygulamalı Davranış Analiz İlkeleri) 1.Oturum:Aileler bir davranışı gözlenebilir, ölçülebilir terimlerle tanımlamayı ve davranışı nasıl gözleyeceklerini öğrenirler. 2.Oturum:Aileler olumlu davranışları artırmak için olumlu pekiştirmeleri belirlemeyi ve uygulamayı öğrenirler. 3.Oturum:Yardımlar (Fiziksel , sözel, model olma, sözel ipucu yardım) 184 YARARLANILAN KAYNAKLAR · 573 KHK ve Özel Eğitim Hizmetleri Yönetmeliği. · Akkök, F., (1984). Davranışsal Yaklaşıma Dayalı Anne-Baba Rehberliğinin Öğretilebilir Çocukların Özbakım Becerilerinin Gelişimine Etkisi. Yayımlanmamış Doktora Tezi, Ankara Üniversitesi. · Atay, M. (1999) İşitme Engelli Çocukların Eğitiminde Temel İlkeler Özgür yay. İstanbul · Bıyıklı, L., Akkök, F., Akçamete, G., Sucuoğlu, B., Kargın, T., Küçüker, S., Şenel, H. G., Kobal, G., Baydık, B., (1995). Zihinsel Özürlü Bir Çocuğum Var, T.C. Başbakanlık Aile Araştırma Kurumu, Ankara, · Birkan, B. (2000). Engelli Çocukların Uygun Olmayan Davranışlarıyla Başa Çıkma Yolları. Anadolu Üniversitesi Eğitim Fakültesi Dergisi, , Cilt: 10, Sayı: 1, Sayfa: 123-132. · Cavkaytar, A. (2000) Zihin Engellilerin Eğitim Amaçları., Anadolu Üniversitesi Eğitim Fakültesi Dergisi, , Cilt: 10, Sayı: 1, Sayfa: 115-121. · Cavkaytar, A. (1999) Zihin Engellilere Özbakım ve Ev İçi Becerilerinin Öğretiminde Bir Aile Eğitimi Programının Etkililiği. , Anadolu Üniversitesi Yayınları, Eskişehir. · Çağlar, D. (2000). Aile Eğitimi. Özel Eğitimde Aile Eğitimi Sempozyumu. MEB Özel Eğitim Rehberlik Ve Danışma Hizmetleri Genel Müdürlüğü. Ankara. · Çopuroğlu, A. (2003) Okullarımızda Kaynaştırma Eğitimi, Kahramanmaraş RAM. · Fırat A. (2000). Özel Eğitimde Aile Eğitimi Ve Danışmanlığı. Özel Eğitimde Aile Eğitimi Sempozyumu. MEB Özel Eğitim Rehberlik Ve Danışma Hizmetleri Genel Müdürlüğü. Ankara. · Fiscus, E.D. ve C.J.Mandell. (1997).Bireyselleştirilmiş Eğitim Programlarının Geliştirilmesi. (Edi. G.Akçamete, Çev:H.Günayer-Şenel, E. Tekin).Özkan Matbaacılık, Ankara, 185 · Gürsel, O. (2003). “Programdan Programa Geçiş”. Bireyselleştirilmiş Eğitim Programlarının Geliştirilmesi. Editör Anadolu Üniversitesi Açıköğretim Fakültesi Okulöncesi Öğretmenliği Lisans Programı, Açıköğretim Fakültesi Yayını No:794, Eskişehir, · Kahramanmaraş RAM (2005) Okullarımızda Kaynaştırma Eğitimi. · KOMİSYON, (2004). Bireyselleştirilmiş Eğitim Programı Yol Haritası. M.E.B.Özel Eğitim Rehberlik ve Danışma Hizmetleri Genel Müdürlüğü. 4. Akşam Sanat Okulu Matbaası, Ankara. · Öncü, R. (1989 ) Özel Eğitim Sözlüğü. Karatepe Yay. Ankara · Öner U., Sucuoğlu B., (1994). Zihinsel Özürlü Çocukların İstismarı. Psikiyatri, Psikoloji ve Farmakoloji Dergisi; 2(4). · Özsoy, Y. Özyürek M., Eripek S. (1996) Özel Eğitime muhtaç Çocuklar Karatepe yayınları Ankara, · Özyürek, Mehmet (2004). Bireyselleştirilmiş Eğitim Programı “Temelleri ve Geliştirilmesi” Kök Yayıncılık, Ankara. · Özyürek, M. (1996) Sınıfta Davranış Yönetimi (Uygulamalı Davranış Analizi) Karatepe yayınları. 4.baskı Ankara · Strickland, B.B. ve Turnbull. A.P. (1990).Developing and Implementing Individualized Education Programs. 3. baskı. Merrill Pub. Co. · Tekin, E. İşlevsel ve Etkili Bireyselleştirilmiş Eğitim Programları, Anadolu Üniversitesi Eğitim Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 6 Sayı2, Güz 1996, ss.111-122. · Tekin, E. Kırcaali-İftar, G. (2004).Özel eğitimde yanlışsız öğretim yöntemleri / 2. bs. Ankara : Nobel Yayın Dağıtım, · VURAN, S. (1996) Bireyselleştirilmiş Öğretim Materyallerinin Hazırlanması”, Anadolu Üniversitesi Eğitim Fakültesi Dergisi, Cilt 6 Sayı1, Bahar 186 *ÖZEL EĞİTİMLE İLGİLİ YARARLANABİLECEK KAYNAKLAR * Yukarıdaki Kaynakçalara Ek Olarak · Özel Eğitim Rehberlik ve Danışma Hizmetleri Genel Müdürlüğü Yayınları (http://orgm.meb.gov.tr) · Ataman A. (Editör) (2003) Özel Gereksinimli Çocuklar ve Özel Eğitime Giriş Gündüz Eğt. Ve Yay. Ankara · İftar-Kırcaali, G. (2003) Otistik Özellik Gösteren Çocuklara İletişim Becerilerinin Kazandırılması YA-PA yay. İstanbul · Kırcaali-İftar, G., Birkan B. ve Uysal. A. Zihin Özürlü Çocuklara Kavram Öğretimi. Ankara: Gündüz Eğitim ve Yayıncılık, 2005. · Özyürek, M. (2000) Tutumlar ve Engellilere Yönelik Tutumların Değiştrilmesi Ankara: Karatepe Yayınları. · Varol, N. (2004) Özbakım Becerilerinin Öğretimi Kök Yay. Ankara · Sucuoğlu B. Çiftçi, İ. (2003) Bilişsel Süreç Yaklaşımıyla Sosyal Beceri Öğretimi Kök Yay. Ankara · Sucuoğlu B. , Akkök, F. (1989) Anne Baba Rehberliği El Kitabı: Temel Becerileri Kazandırma Yöntemleri ODTÜ Gelişrime Vakfı Yay. · Küçükahmet, Leyla. (2005) Güneşi Tutabiliriz Ümit Ofset Matbaacılık (Gazi Ün. Özel Eğt. Böl. Prof.Dr.Ayşegül ATAMAN’ dan temin edilebilir.) · Korkmaz Barış. (2005)Yağmur Çocuklar Otizm nedir 8.Gün Özel Eğt. Yay. · Özkal, A. (2004) Sessiz Melek Abra Eğt. Ve Gel. Yay. · Tapan Elçin. (1995) Ben Mutlu Bir Down Annesiyim Yapı Kredi Yay. İstanbul · Tapan Elçin. (1998) Devam Eden Hikayemiz (Ben Mutlu Bir Down Annesiyim 2) Yapı Kredi Yay. İstanbul · Turan, Ayşegül. (2000) Sevgi Dili Konuşan Çocuklar Sistem yayıncılık 187